


B的时间论

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bruce saves the day, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, SuperBat, Time Travel, Translation of B-theory of Time, still waiting patiently for the sequel, too lazy to copy the remaining tags, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: 这不该发生。他不应该在这里。尽管他制定了那么多的计划，经历过那么多的突发事件，Bruce也无法为眼下的情况做好准备。开始他只是被骗去参加了一个圣诞派对，而他以为在这一夜里，最难熬的不过是Shayera因为玩马里奥卡丁车而要宰了Wally。结果后来他竟数次被Clark逼得他哑口无言，还害他心底浮上了不可能实现的愿望。噢，对了，然后就是时间旅行。再然后，他被一道叛变的有知觉的光线所袭击，而Bruce发现自己落到了氪星上。还被Jor-El负责监管。而事情不知怎么地就演变成，他在白天当上了Kal-El宝宝的看护，晚上成为一个拼命努力拯救氪星的人。这，就是Bruce Wayne讨厌圣诞节的原因。





	B的时间论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B-theory of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644011) by [PsychopompSentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopompSentinel/pseuds/PsychopompSentinel). 



> 我大致综述的文前按语：  
> 送给Mithen和Yuko的文。
> 
> ☆所有这个「」里的斜体都是氪星语下的对话。（中文版的格式是这样的）
> 
> φ作者声明： 所有角色跟原创情节归于DC漫画，Clark跟Bruce属于彼此, 情节跟无聊归于我。  
> ☆☆作者在2/21/2017更新了一下note：大致就是说续集依然在缓慢构建中。可是作者姑娘遭遇到写作瓶颈呀，很多其他的事情呀，太多坑要填了呀诸如此类的事。不过她的确有在努力，她也很清楚自己拖了一年一年又一年了，但是她已经是用客观情况下允许的最快速度来写的了…………然后作者姑娘很开心这文被我译成了中文（不客气啊PsychopompSentinel姑娘），知道了中文圈也有那么多人喜欢她的文章她也超开心的。  
> 而且据说有可能有韩文版出来。
> 
> 请大家不吝评论，并在她仍然纠结续集剧情的时候告诉她你们想在续集里看到什么。☆☆

  

**Ω 悖论蝙蝠侠 Ω**

 

_这星球在死亡。_

  
那是Bruce回忆中当他意识到自己在哪里，意识到在他破旧的皮手套触碰的地面之下很深很深的地底正在发生着什么之后，他的首个念头之一。但是意识到这件事……跟切切实实地感受到它的发生完全有着天地之差。

 

地面在不断地隆隆摇动，与星球将要毁灭的声音混合在一起，仿似痛苦凄惨的哀嚎。大气的颜色跟浓度不断变换着，风狂暴地在天空中抽打着一切，仿佛缺氧时嘶嘶的抽气声。而在撕裂这个世界的沟壑中，迸出无情的绿色亮光，它会从Bruce知道的所有地方逃出来，溢满地面，投向凄惨的天空，就像脓液从撕裂的伤口流出一样。

作为蝙蝠侠跟Bruce Wayne，他都已经在前半生目睹过足够多的毁灭，从那些会在他清醒时刻缠绕着他的非常私人的版本，到那些令他的噩梦变得迷幻的星际威胁，应有尽有。他想他已经看过够多的了。愚蠢地，他以为再也没有什么事能吓到他，更别说让他感到恐惧了。但是当他绝望地看着这个环绕着他的星球湮灭，现实渐渐充盈感官，宏大的水晶尖顶从他眼前消失的时候，他知道自己简直错得不能再错了。

 

整整三个月，他时常被这个充满着神奇生命的外星世界兴旺的样子惊得失语；整整三个月，他被内心所有的骚动与矛盾折磨着，不确定自己该做什么，能做什么，特别是如果他做了那些事，会对时空造成什么样的损害；整整三个不幸的美好月份中，Bruce从未感到如此的无助而充满希望。

因为，在最近这三个月里……蝙蝠侠在氪星上。

 

 

**************************

 

 

**三个月前**

  
  
急冻人决定尝试用冰雪覆盖整个哥谭，他声称那样比较符合节日气氛（其实他只是想把哥谭弄得足够冷以便带Nora出来过节——不管她能否意识到）。不过这出闹剧很快就被蝙蝠侠跟罗宾阻止了，他甚至还没来得及把哥谭冻上个三分之一。金属人则打算试着用蓝氪石子弹取走“超人最大的天赋”，但鹰女和火星猎人挡在了他的前面，他甚至没机会扣下扳机，反而在氪石被摧毁之后从超人那里得了几个“礼物”。  
  
Holiday女子学院的前学员Gell Osey*设法从“疗养”状态下逃了出来找Diana报仇，但神奇女侠要带她回去转化岛简直绰绰有余。然后就是光博士，毅然准备对中央城展开恐怖统治，用过量的圣诞灯饰缀满全城复制出上千个替身，以此掩护真正的Arthur Light制造出来的混乱。在闪电侠，绿灯侠与蝙蝠侠迅速的行动与更迅速的对策思考下，他被制服了。  
（*WW个人刊第22期（1947年）的反派，顺便求问transformation island有约定叫法吗？我纠结了好久。）  
  
以上也只是一些值得称道的，其他小麻烦简直数不胜数。而到了21号，一切终于告一段落了，Bruce对于小丑还没露面感到相当感激——这个节日本身已经够他受的了，他不需要更多引起焦虑的理由。一个让人放松的夜晚，大家可以各自在瞭望塔、堡垒、或者蝙蝠洞（对某些人来说）里用自己的方式享受些宁静时刻，就是他们当下最需要的。  
  
所以有事来打搅这份宁静简直合情合理。  
  
超人在通讯器上请求全联盟的支援。他听起来有点喘不上气还有点奇怪的不安，很显然孤独堡垒里有什么不对劲。所以，在一个非常短的时间内，他们就发现自己站在了那座优雅威然地矗立在北极中心的辉煌水晶建筑面前。它让Bruce想起了某个超然出众、强而有力的人——他极具权威同时相当迷人。如果他不是清楚了解这座堡垒的主人是个什么样的人，他简直要感觉到压抑了，Clark绝对不可能残暴的统治任何人。  
  
脑子里童子军试着那么干的画面几乎让一个微笑从他嘴边偷溜出来。  
  
蝙蝠侠在接近堡垒入口外的生物扫描时打开了他的通讯器告诉超人他们在门外；氪星人没有回答，他们只能面面相觑地站着直到大门在他们面前滑开授意他们进入。并非出于谨慎，仅仅是严肃对待，Diana跟Bruce在大家跨过门槛的时候打了头阵，John带着他的戒指而Shayera则准备好随时抡起斧子，Wally跟J'onn 殿后，准备着随时提供支援。  
  
他们头一件注意到的事就是堡垒的大门在他们身后合上后骤然降临的全然黑暗，几乎是伸手不见五指；Bruce从没想到过总是沐浴在灿烂光辉中的堡垒能变得如此昏暗。他们第二件留意到的事情就是，除却黑暗，他们没感觉到任何迫切的危险，只好在迷茫的同时保持着警惕。第三也是最后一件他们注意到的是环绕着他们的空气振动的声音，和有什么东西被放到他们头顶的感觉。然后灯光大亮，让人一时头晕目眩。  
  
等他们的眼睛重新聚焦，他们被强塞了什么简直清晰得让人难过。  
  
Clark 一脸兴奋地在离地几英尺高的地方漂着，徘徊在像是大会客室的房间中，一个巨大的条幅挂在他那无懈可击的天花板上，条幅上是色彩缤纷的几个大字“圣诞快乐！新年快乐！”。房间的正中是一张连边缘都摆满了食物的桌子，所有的食物都被傻气地装饰在圣诞颜色或是主题中。在房间的边缘，引人注目但不至于喧宾夺主地高耸在角落里的，是一棵庞大到仿佛经历过变异事故的树，毫无疑问，Clark装饰了那该死玩意儿的每一寸，还在它底下堆满了礼物。整个堡垒绕满了一串一串的灯饰，堆满了相当符合节日的陈设，还充满了一股子Bruce从未将之与孤独堡垒联系起来过的“家的味道”，毕竟它的名字叫“孤独”嘛。  
  
当Clark明显因为成功把整个联盟骗进他的堡垒参加惊喜圣诞派对而向他们微笑的时候， Bruce重新考虑了一下小丑出来搞场大龙凤好让他逃离这个居家噩梦的想法。  
  
对蝙蝠侠来说，噢是的，这 就 是 他噩梦里会出现的东西。  
  
他们每个人的头上都黏着一个那种你通常会在礼物上面见到的亮闪闪的蝴蝶结，而他似乎是唯一一个介意这个状况的，因为当他把蝴蝶结从面罩上扯下来的时候他看到的是其他人脸上从惊喜蜕变成的大大微笑跟柔软眼神，连J'onn平时的扑克脸都融化成了开心满足。 Wally的两只闪电耳朵上分别高高地支着一根拐棍糖，那孩子除了把糖取下来之外几乎脚步不停、雀跃地冲向摆满食物的桌边，仿佛基督二次降临。噢，但最终令噩梦降临的是Clark大声地说“电脑：执行‘重大节日庆贺协议’。”

灯光暗了下来，整个房间充盈着绿、红、金、银的光亮，那色彩划过地板跟墙壁，让房间看起来活像个圣诞主题舞蹈俱乐部。市面上所能听到的每一首圣诞歌的流行版本轮番播放着，看着大家大笑着决定要开始庆祝——按联盟里最年轻的成员的说法：“让派对开始”——Bruce不禁瑟缩了一下。一个游戏装置被投影到堡垒巨大的墙壁上，Wally跟Shayera立马就扑过去玩了起来，前者咧着笑的嘴巴里还支楞着三块不同的糕点。如果说Bruce认出来了那个游戏是马里奥赛车，也深刻地意识到放他们两个去玩那个游戏是多么糟糕的主意，他也什么都没讲。假如他必须要忍受这整个派对的话，那能看到Shayera愤怒地退出游戏然后用她的斧子砸烂会客室，或者是目睹Wally把所有食物都吃光以致其他人因为什么都捞不到而沮丧，这些甜蜜的小满足也是他应得的。

Diana 跟John开始在房间的空地上心满意足地跳舞，虽然他们移动起来更像是在不伤毫发地打架，不过不可否认，动作不失优雅。 Clark把J'onn也拽去跳舞了，如果你能管那叫跳舞的话；因为那看起来更像是把可怜的火星人转圈圈转到站不稳为止。 J'onn脾气太好了完全没有抱怨。大家各自各精彩，而Bruce可以自行其是，对此他相当感激，因此他安静地走到餐桌旁，像偷吃的小朋友一样猛地把一个开胃小吃塞进了嘴里就拿着一杯苹果汁退回到圣诞树旁一个大家看不到的角落站着。

在那个隐蔽点蝙蝠侠收获到相当不错的视野。这棵变异大树叶子间的小小空隙让他能足够清晰地看到Wally跟Shayera一边疯狂地挥动他们的Wii手柄一边咒骂着对方。他的姿势让他几乎跟他身旁那棵畸形的自然造物融合在一起，就着这个姿势，他能毫不羞耻地观看他另外四个队友伴着他听到过的最糟糕的音乐起舞——这很能说明问题，考虑到两个星期前的一场约会里他不情不愿地强迫自己坐在大都会歌剧院里听完了马斯奈的曼侬（最新复排版）。呵呵，简直不能更糟。

当音乐变成了某首带着吵杂电音伴奏，Bruce一个字都听不清的饶舌歌曲时，那四个跳舞的家伙凑在一起大笑着跟着节奏大方地扭动着他们的身体。这个景象里的某部分催生了一股不知名的情感撞入蝙蝠侠的胸膛，令他皱起了眉头。他想让自己相信那是因为John脸上那股归属感，或是Diana站在三个男人中间的平静，或是J’onn想努力跟上其他人而做出的那些尴尬到可爱的动作。然而Bruce很清楚，无论他再怎么想否认，那都与上述场景无关。

 

是因为Clark。

  
一直以来都是Clark。无论Bruce怎样残忍地掩藏他的情感，无论他怎么努力告诉自己一切都不会有结果——因为那个氪星人眼里只有Lois Lane，而他不想也不需要他回应自己的暗恋——没用，他的心只会更渴求他的挚友。那些Clark笑起来的时候他完美的肌肤在眼角堆起小笑纹的样子；他像催眠节拍器一样的男低音在他举动自如的身体里和谐响起的样子；每次他觉得自己笑太多的时候咬着唇角的样子；每当他那令人心碎的迷人欢笑冲出喉咙，毫无自觉那会造成…… Bruce真是被自己的侦察技巧诅咒到了，每一个会让他苦恼万分心痛如绞的细节他都没有错过。

  
把视线从舞厅上撕下来，大侦探（自从他意识到自己的感情之后他常常希望自己不是个侦探，现在也不例外） 粗鲁地扯下面罩，揉乱了自己的头发——这让他看起来年轻了一些， 内心的挣扎令他变得相当烦躁。Bruce瞄了Shayera跟Wally一眼，然后倚在墙边深深地叹了一口气，试图让自己变得透明。微微仰起头，蝙蝠侠不再留意房间里的音乐，他浅石板蓝色的眼睛望向了屋顶上几缕古怪的，不同于那堆乱七八糟圣诞主题灯光的颜色。

  
谢天谢地，这景象能让他不再专注于内心的挣扎。

  
那些色彩几乎是融合在屋子里那些灿烂的灯光中，以至于一开始他差点没留意到。但他很快就发现了它们总是以一种人工无法做到的方式整体移动着，那和缓的光辉在水晶天花板上缠绕滑动，不停努力地变换校正，平静地投向堡垒上方的天空。这让Bruce感到了一丝窥探天神所在的不安。有那么一瞬间，仿佛苍穹撕裂，它向他展示了宇宙组成的唯一方式：万物经由纯净的外星水晶过滤。而如此震撼的画面不该就这么毫无偏差地呈现到一个人类面前，他带着一丝苦涩呆呆地想道。

  
无法处理这种稍稍被挫败的心情，Bruce容忍了一股在他继续凝视时爬上脊椎的颤栗，他只收紧了握住果汁杯的手。那可能只是极光，只是他在透过氪星建筑欣赏自然景观的时候内心不自觉变得诗意了一下罢了。尽管科学如蝙蝠侠理性如他，偶尔还会放纵一下自己，特别是在他不自觉地变得脆弱，或是其他让他难以忍受的双门大敞的状态。他可以在任何时候躲在冷静思考的面具下或是藏在阴暗的角落里，但不会躲在脆弱背后。

不多见的，他深深地陷入思考对周遭的环境毫无知觉。Bruce丝毫没发觉自己被从舞场离开拿饮料的Clark盯了好几分钟，他甚至没听到钢铁之子走过来轻柔地呼唤自己。所以在Clark的手指玩闹着穿过侦探的发丝，企图抚平黑发以及唤回对方的注意力时，Bruce费了九牛二虎之力才咽下了那声丢脸的惊呼。他瞪大的双眼泄露了蝙蝠侠被Clark出其不意地惊到这个事实。

  
完美达成了以为自己永远无法做到的功绩，Clark洗尽所有谦逊，满脸得意地笑着说：“我还以为蝙蝠侠永远专注。”

  
Bruce摆了一个自己不知道那看起来更像是噘嘴的不高兴脸。没戴面具的蝙蝠侠没迎向那双盯着他看的蓝得不科学的眼睛，只直接赶走了对方赖在他头发上的手，愤愤地嘟囔着：“嗯哼，我总不可能每时每刻都保持警惕。”他完全错过了超人脸上一闪而过的奇异喜悦。

待Clark开口的时候脸上已经变成了相当微妙的担忧表情，“你还好吧？”他问道。

  
诧异于这个没头没脑的问题，Bruce终于抬头眼神锐利地望向Clark，他简短地回答，“我很好”，并且在意识到自己有多紧张之后专注于放松全身；这做起来比想象中要难……特别是在他还能感觉到Clark的手指穿过他头发的触感。

  
氪星人陷入了沉默，Bruce看着对方注视自己，他几乎能从那双不可思议的蓝眼睛里抓取到对方思维的长链，就在他成功捕获它之前Clark说道：“以一个在圣诞节派对上，身处朋友与欢乐之中的人来说，你看起来跟‘好’完全不沾边。” 然后他抬手安慰性地按在侦探的肩膀上，一边嘴角勾起了笑容。那微笑每每让Bruce的手指抽动着渴望能描摹记忆住那美妙下唇的形状，抚上Clark的脸庞。

  
“偶尔玩得开心一点不会要你的命的，Bruce。”Clark像在哄劝受伤小动物走出阴影一样继续温柔地说道，而就蝙蝠侠所知，他大概真的觉得自己在干的就是这个。

  
Bruce平静地反击道：“那可是个未被证实的理论，你不能那么肯定它的结果。”说着他回头看向树枝另一边的Shayera和Wally。他发现John、Diana还有J'onn已经离开舞场走向了打得热火朝天的赛车竞技区，拿起多余的游戏手柄准备随时加入战局。场面将会变得更疯狂。

很好，或许到时候他就可以趁乱逃跑了。

  
Clark顺着他的视线望去然后诡异地笑起来，仿佛知道Bruce在谋划什么似的，声音里满是轻松与消遣：“就告诉你一声，我把堡垒锁起来了，除非我亲自下命令解锁或是有需要我们出动的紧急事故，否则你别想逃跑，如果你是在想这个的话。”

  
Bruce的眼角生气地抽搐了一下，一声同等恼怒的抱怨挤出了他紧咬的牙缝。Bruce一口气把杯子里剩下的果汁干了，然后对着空掉的杯子深深叹了口气。他抬起眼瞄到Clark匆匆别开视线，一个奇怪的笑容代替了上一刻从容的微笑，不过他没有质疑这个奇怪的举动，当下他忙于抑制自己气得想扼死Clark的念头和把那个微笑完全吻掉的想法。Bruce深深地痛恨自己那颗把他搞得越来越矛盾纠结的心。

  
对视过后是尴尬的沉默，Bruce现在不想分析这玩意儿，他被一股莫名的疲惫感深深击中，所以他没有打破沉默，而是重新抬头期望在天花板上找到之前那些迷人舞动的光辉。发现那些神奇的光线已经离开后，他皱起了眉头，或许它们从未出现过，那只是他劳累的心试图创造出来的小消遣。

  
多可惜，那真的非常漂亮。

当他把视线收回来的时候，他正被Clark直勾勾地盯着脸。虽然他没表露出来，但Bruce的确被吓到了，有那么可怕的一瞬间他发誓他的心真的跳到了嗓子眼。他衷心祈祷氪星人没有发现他起飞的脉搏。

  
Clark的嘴唇微张，但一个字也没说，对此Bruce 抬高了一条眉毛以示疑问。接下来的几分钟安安静静地流逝过去。然后Clark抬起手，又中断了他想打的不知道什么手势，换上一个坚定一点的表情再次试着开口：“Bruce……有些事情我……”

对此Bruce不知道该感到庆幸还是担心。在钢铁之子说完那句话之前，Shayera就发出了一声毫无风度的怒吼，然后她翻下沙发，仅仅遏制住了把游戏手柄摔在墙上或者是Wally身上的举动。她显然不确定到底哪样更惹她生气。她喊道：“你们这些家伙肯定是在作弊！你们他妈的没道理能赢到那些蓝壳子！它们好讨厌……而且我从来都没赢到过一个！”这只让Wally笑得狂上加狂。

  
当Wally欢乐地按着抽痛的肚子笑到终于摔下沙发的时候Shayera爆发了，翅膀因为复仇的兴奋感抽动起来，她试图冲过去抓住小闪，却被小闪用他的神速力闪开。沙纳加人将之视为挑战，一场热烈地追逐战就此展开。两人随意的冲撞移动让喧嚣在室内炸开，每个人的注意力都被吸引了过来。六分钟后，当Shayera的翅膀无辜地将几个餐桌上的空盘子扫到地板上时，Clark的眼里闪过一丝被逗乐的宠溺，他深深地叹了一口气转过身准备继续他被打断了的话语。

  
可是Bruce已经悄无声息地消失了。

 

心脏猛烈跳动着，他不由得抬手按住了胸口，蝙蝠侠迅速无声地穿过这个不知道什么大厅，尽量远离派对所在地，他甚至几乎不记得自己在出来的路上把空杯放下过。最近在Clark的身边他总觉得自己没有那么高的吸引力了。但是每次想起他们密切的关系，每次对方随随便便做出要把他逼疯的短暂身体接触，那些让他既痛苦又温暖的触碰，还有刚刚Clark眼里饱含强烈的情感正准备跟他说些什么……鬼知道他要说什么！但是这种未知的恐惧让他的血都冻住了。然后他的心脏今晚第二次将气管当成了自己家。

说不定玩得“开心点”真的会开始要他的命？

不，再怎么装Bruce也知道这只是一个愚蠢的想法，这没法让他显得不那么可悲，鉴于仅仅跟Clark进行一场纯粹的对话他都能变成这样。在大走廊的尽头停住脚步，他轻拍了一下胸口，做了个深呼吸让自己恢复镇定，将自己的种种反应斥责为极度愚蠢，不，更糟一点，是幼稚—— 看在上帝的份上他刚刚可是逃跑了。再次深深地叹了口气，Bruce环视四周弄清楚了自己在哪。他能办到这个，因为上周他就在Clark并没有允许的情况下记住了堡垒现在的布局。

扫了一眼这扇他不经意间到达的大门，意识到这是堡垒电脑系统的主控室后，Bruce放松了一些，心跳也平息了下来。他已经想到接下来该怎么打发时间了。他带着若有若无的笑意决心满满地推开了面前的大门走进房内。

Bruce要骇进Clark的电脑了。

如果Bruce心里觉得这是个报复，那就是吧，其实他只是想像在家一样舒舒服服地做些事，毫无疑问骇进氪星电脑就是这么一件事，于是圣诞派对被抛到脑后。侦探走到电脑前小心翼翼地坐上那摆在庞大水晶科技造物前面，仿佛指引人们寻求终极知识的明灯一般的电脑椅。

落座后他的面前是一个大键盘，上面特色鲜明地缀满了氪星字母跟数字，不过Bruce知道Clark很少用它，他基本上都是利用声音或者通过挪动水晶下达指令。鉴于没有录下可以试着用来执行相关指令的Clark的语音，再说录音大概也骗不了这台高智能计算机；也不知道怎么摆弄那些水晶，他便把目光移回键盘上开始打字。

凭着他对这门语言深入的研究，以及Clark授教的几堂氪星文课（Clark说起母语时声音深厚低沉，让Bruce胸中充斥着难以名状的挫败，第三堂课之后他就受不了不再安排学习了），Bruce对氪星语的掌握足以让他对监控键入复杂的指令，开始他自己定下的挑战。 当整个系统的破解完成时，他已经看完好几个关于金属人机架结构的文档，Brainiac用来缩小并将Kandor装瓶的技术的不完全版图表，还有Luthor的机甲设计图。

他沉迷在这些没什么用但相当精彩的研究里，没发现自己被人观察了好一会。当他终于发现那道钉在自己后脑勺的熟悉视线时，他懒得转头只是直接问道：“派对结束了？”

他身后几码传来了一声懊恼但充满了奇妙宠溺感的叹气，接着是Clark的回答：“没有，不过你藏在这里是因为派对的原因吗？”

继续盯着屏幕上……看起来像是关于Luthor所有投资和军事合约的新闻，Bruce根本没留意屏幕而是专注倾听身后氪星人近乎无声地接近他的动静。Bruce脸上带着难以捉摸的表情靠到椅背上，他支起左手，脸颊靠在拳面上轻轻地呼出一口气，“其中一个吧”，这就是他仅有的回答。

Clark只花了几秒就越过椅子走到了他的眼前。他把手臂松松地交叠在胸前，休闲到跟超人制服相当不搭地靠在控制台上。这看起来过于像人类了。不过也是，Bruce想，毕竟钢铁之子是跟着一对人类父母长大的，他得尽量像个人类好融入周围……他不禁思考到那肯定会让Clark感到孤独，或许他现在依旧无时无刻不孤独。讽刺的是，在Bruce的眼里，Clark是他所见过最有人性的人，一个人类所能拥有的所有美好品质的集成，诚实、关爱他人的代表。即使是没有了那些超能力的超人，大部分人几千辈子也望尘莫及。

蝙蝠侠漫不经心地好奇有没有人曾经想过跟他类似的问题。对此他严重怀疑。

明显感觉到Bruce在脑内钻研某些无关紧要的问题，Clark可爱地笑了——这笑容让侦探胃部一纠——他开口问道：“所以你从派对里逃出来什么都不干，就只是骇进我的电脑……看档案？”Clark快速审视了一下自己的话语补充道，“不，这听起来就是你会干的事。”从他喉间冒出来的温暖笑声让Bruce赶紧低头盯着自己的腿，拼命屏蔽并努力永远忘记这该死的声音。

Bruce收紧了拳头，强行摆出一张生气脸平淡地问Clark：“你不好好在外面当主人而跑到这里来找我是有什么理由吗？还是说你嫌我不够头痛？”

完全不受Bruce的态度影响，Clark笑得像个十足的傻瓜一样从他的披风暗袋里掏出一个小礼物随手扔给了侦探。Bruce条件反射地接住了礼物后，他的笑容变得更加明亮，声音里满是明显到不能再明显的兴奋：“大家都拆好礼物了，我只能用这个办法阻止Shayera搞残Wally。我想确保你也把礼物拆了。”

Bruce低头看着躺在他手套里的小盒子，盒子被包装在低调华美的黑色哑光纸里，纸面系上了灰色的天鹅绒丝带，一时语塞。他没时间给Clark或是联盟里的任何人准备圣诞礼物，可是超人挤出时间来了，该死，以他对他的了解，Clark大概花了几个月的时间给他们准备礼物。他这样没法回礼却收人家的礼物真的好吗？他发狂的内心得陇望蜀可他还能得到友谊的馈赠真的公平吗？如果Clark知道黑暗骑士在他俩独处的一半时间里脑子里都装着些什么，他还会给他这份礼物吗？

完全不知道Bruce内心经受着怎样的骚动，Clark直率地说，“拆开它。”

用难以言说的目光抬头瞄了瞄Clark，小心翼翼不破坏丝带跟包装纸，Bruce慢慢打开他的礼物，包装纸下是一个朴素漂亮的小盒子。他轻轻揭起盖子，用上意志力阻止了自己的惊呼抽气。一只他所见过最美丽的怀表安静地躺在盒子里的灰色丝绸上。银质表壳的边缘刻着一圈复杂的凯尔特结，藤蔓般的图案往中心流动，仿佛被永恒定格在一场精美的舞蹈中，而表壳正中心则是他声名狼藉的蝙蝠标志，被藤蔓的末端爱抚一般触碰着它的边缘。

这简直是Bruce目前为止所见过的最美丽的事物。

他过于惊异，没发现自己沉默得太久，他浅色的眼睛忙于啜饮怀表所有的小细节，没发现边上的Clark已经紧张得坐立不安。显然他将Bruce的安静另作他解了。当Bruce终于发现Clark的焦虑，他忍不住在嘴角堆起了一个小小的得意笑容。他很高兴知道自己不像他开始担忧的那样好懂。挂上一个不太能算是微笑的表情，蝙蝠侠看向他的同伴哽咽道，“谢谢你”。

然后Clark的脸上就发生了几件有趣的事情。一开始，他的眼睛瞪得大大的——Bruce觉得那只能是出于惊讶，毕竟被他出言致谢了，全世界都知道这有多稀奇；然后绯红爬上了氪星人的脸颊，在堡垒独特的灯光下他小麦色的肌肤变得比之前更深了——Bruce将此归结为对方谦虚天性使然；而后惊讶融成了纯粹的喜悦。这时Bruce不得不别开脸，以逃离这世上唯一比那枚怀表更美丽的事物。

他抬起右手放到唇边，用牙咬住手套指尖一角一气呵成地把这件保护性的织物拉了下来，继续脱下另一只手套后他小心地把怀表捧在手心，赤裸的双手清楚地感受到冰凉的表链如同倾泄的流沙一般细腻。Bruce的手指赞赏着扫过设计精美的表壳，然后摸到顶端的开关，弹开它，看到了如同表壳一样尊贵华丽的表盘。

“我知道这个礼物有点奇怪”Clark揉着后颈盯着自己的樱桃红靴开口说，“但是你是那种很难给你买东西的人啊。”他轻轻地笑了，像是想起了一个内部笑话似的顿了一顿，然后继续正常地说道，“我有想过买一些恶作剧礼物，但考虑到我给其他人买的都很正经，我……也想认真对待你的礼物，所以我字面意义上花了几天时间就想这件事。最终我仔细推敲了‘世界上最伟大的侦探会想要什么圣诞礼物？’这个问题而不是蝙蝠侠想要什么。”

“想到‘侦探’就让我想起了福尔摩斯，除了烟斗跟滑稽的帽子之外我第一个想到的就是一只漂亮的怀表。”Clark瞥了Bruce好几次，像是在估量他对这番坦白的反应。当侦探没有给出任何反应时，他在身前垂下双手，手掌拍在一起。Bruce能认出他人表达忧虑的小动作，但他不懂Clark为什么会为了他深思熟虑过的东西而焦躁。那听起来是很合理的想法，一个他可以容忍的考量过程。不过虽然平时常自夸侦探技能，他其实不觉得自己可以去评判别人的演绎推理。

“那个……奇不奇怪都好……这个礼物很棒，Clark。”Bruce发现自己这么说了出来，然后他抬头柔和地凝视着他的朋友。

 

听到这句话超人的身体似乎放松了一些，他的表情则变得近乎令人讨厌的雀跃，但他没有表达他的快乐，而是安静地盯着Bruce。Bruce再一次盯着怀表，让友善的沉默漫满房间。舒适地度过了像几个钟头那么久的漫长沉默，Clark突然问道：“如果这个世界上你只想要一样东西……那会是什么？”

  
Bruce的眉毛因思考微微纠在一起，心思敏捷如他没花多久就想到了答案，不过要他说出来不如叫他赏自己的脸一拳。他自己已经是一个够恐怖的过节同伴了，他不想把事情变得更糟，而那就是为什么他总是倾向于消失不见，强制自我隔离的原因。自己一个人抑郁不展总比强迫家人朋友容忍他强。把怀表小心藏进万能腰带的加固口袋里，Bruce咕哝着“那又无关紧要”，然后好奇地抬眼瞄了一下对方，反击道，“那你会想要什么？不是说着玩的，讲真心话。”

  
很显然Clark没料到自己会被反问回来，他的表情立即跳回到专注模式。他眨巴了几下眼，抬头望着天花板思考了起来。钢铁之子专注思考的时候Bruce就那么看着他，漫不经心地猜想他们两人的心路历程会有多不同，鉴于Clark不太可能会走那条Bruce命中注定会踏上的黑暗道路——对于那条路来说氪星人过于阳光乐观了，或者他希望事实如此，这世上Bruce最不想见到的事就是他的坏习惯沾染在这个他最想保护的完人身上。

  
_“_ _圣诞快乐，我把超人给_ _玷污_ _了。_ _”_ 毕竟听起来不太好，特别它还是个双关。对此，Bruce忍不住在心里绝望地叹起了气。

  
“我只想到了一件事”Clark小小声地说，把蝙蝠侠拽离了他不安的思绪。Bruce恼怒地发现对方的脸上出现了一个小小的悲伤笑容。Clark重新低头望着他的靴子“我想再次见到我的亲生父母，一面就行，我想跟他们说说话……就问问他们觉不觉得我现在这样还行，你懂？”

  
_“_ _我猜现在想隔离我的暗黑病菌似乎有点晚了_ _”_ Bruce刻薄地想道。事实证明这次他跟Clark想的没差很远。侦探克制住了因此失落呻吟的冲动。当对方变得忧郁伤心时，他是最不可能帮忙将气氛变开心的那个，尤其当话题涉及父母的时候。Bruce仔细思考着如何回复，抬眼望向Clark的脸庞。他发现对方仿佛在期望会被斥责一般小心翼翼地看着他，蝙蝠侠立刻变得很好奇，如果不是对Clark居然认为自己会对他发火而感到有点泄气的话。

  
的确，几个月前（在他对Clark异想天开之前）Bruce _可能确实_ 会对说出那些话的Clark大加责难，但现在事情不一样了， _他_ 现在不一样了……直到那一刻他才发现Clark的毫无知觉有多让他烦恼。他自厌地反省 _“好吧……他又没有任何义务理解我，实际上他不懂更好。如果他开始明白我的感受他大概就不_ _会_ _再_ _想_ _理我了而且……”_

挣断了心里思维的长链，Bruce下意识往Clark的相反方向挨了挨，同时用将脑袋靠上左拳的动作掩饰了距离的拉开。他希望自己的动作没有显得很刻意。“相信我”，他说，一边将眼睛转回到屏幕上，虽然并没有真的在看它，“我的确懂。”

  
闻言，Clark的表情立刻转变成了一种朦胧的忧郁，他问道：“那就是你会想得到的吗？再见你父母一面？”

  
这时Bruce才突然意识到，他又一次被这个氪星人耍了。他以为自己把话题引到钢铁之子身上这个对策挺聪明的，到头来却是引火烧身，黑暗骑士深深地诅咒自己因为对Clark的一时同情而以真心话安慰对方。咬牙咽下怒火，Bruce用自己刀锋般锐利的目光刺向对方，期望自己的表情能威吓到他。Clark身上几乎无法察觉的颤栗让Bruce觉得自己大概是成功了。

  
Bruce简洁地声明：“我不会回答你。”

  
“可是你某种程度上已经回答了，”Clark脸上带着得意地笑容回击，虽然看起来依旧小心翼翼，很好，就让这个把他拽进这场对话的混蛋继续如履薄冰去吧！

  
Bruce突然抓住控制台的边缘站了起来，他加大了抓握的力道，低头瞪住键盘，保持着诡异的寂静……他现在很生气，或许他根本没有改变。他想大步跨出或甚至跑出房间，但他今晚已经从Clark的身边逃开了一次，他无法容忍自己在区区几个小时内再干一次，那会让他好几天良心不安的。虽然目前来看这场对话已经造成了相同的后果，但行动比言语更具杀伤力，Bruce只想两害取其轻。

  
Clark从电脑控制台前走开，转而全身正面对着侦探，手指绞住披风一角，注视着自己的好友。Bruce忙于低垂着头平复自己的情绪，没发现Clark的这些举动，半晌后才抬起头来回望对方。他们就这么默默盯着对方直到气氛开始变得别扭，直到他开始担心Clark会把披风扯坏。为了救场，Bruce把视线移开，转而阴沉地凝视自己的光裸手指轻轻抚摸的键盘。

  
他心平气和地开口：“你在干什么，Clark？你很享受看到我在你面前露出最糟糕的样子吗？还是说这是对我抛弃了派对的报复？”

  
Bruce其实不认为氪星人有以上任一想法，但他就是忍不住心怀愤恨。 他想指出他任何时候都不会高兴谈起自己生命里最大的损失，即使谈起的那个是他不情愿地称为朋友，实际上却想更进一步的人。

  
但Clark并不是这样理解的。他丢下了自己的披风，双拳僵在身侧紧握到指节泛白，脸上的表情堪称可怕，之前的诙谐与压抑悲伤荡然无存……只剩纯然的痛苦狼狈，Bruce猜里面还混杂着一丝气愤——他很有气愤的理由。

  
“你是这么觉得的吗？”Clark安静地问道，声音轻微颤抖着，视线几乎要在地板上烧出一个洞来，“我会将谈论自己的亲生父母，会将这样对你 _剖白_ 当作某种报复手段？你就那么看轻我对你的友谊以至于还是不肯跟我分享那件你几乎从不提起的事情？”

Clark的声音里颤动着某种情绪，Bruce不由得眯起眼睛转头盯住对方，不自觉地琢磨起为什么从对方嘴里说出的“友谊”这个词听起来那么违和。再一次，感情与理智陷入了缠斗，把他的思索过程搞得一团糟，原因是且不过是Clark情感受了一下伤而已。他必须在他再也没办法正常理解氪星人说的话*之前压下自己毫无用处的多愁善感。被自己的思绪分了心，他差点没留意到对方接下来的话。

（*这里我怕我没翻清楚，大概意思就是老爷已经开始过度分析大超说的话，而不是正常去听人家的字面意思了）

  
“我之前说我花了 _几天_ 时间来想要买什么圣诞礼物给你是真的。而那会儿我发现了一个令人……伤心的事实。”Clark激动的声音里泄露出某种引人注目的东西，某种比愤怒更深刻的情感。他直盯着Bruce的脸，缩了缩肩，用只能被形容为恳求的语气继续说道，“我真的对你了解不多。我把你当做自己最好的朋友，那个我可以与之分享一切，同样，他也能把重要事情都告诉我的人。可现实却是，我并非真正了解你。

我会说你最喜欢的颜色是黄色跟黑色，可那不过是臆断；我会说你最喜欢的动物是蝙蝠，可那只是个显而易见的推测；我甚至会说你的爱好是拟定各种疯狂的临时计划，但就我所知那只是你下意识的行为，而你的闲暇时间会用来做剪贴簿。你把所有造就 _你_ 的小事深藏在胸间，即使用我拥有的所有类型的视线都无法看见它们。我只是忍不住想改变这个现状。”

  
Bruce不知道该如何回应。他真的不知道。人人都觉得他可以预测任何事，但是Clark是这个世界上最难预期的人。因此当对方轻轻的抓住他的手腕将他转过去直面自己时，Bruce的表情被困惑搞得一团糟，他只能尽自己最大的努力忽略肌肤上由对方的温柔触碰带来的炙热滚烫。

  
Clark毫无停顿地在Bruce的惊慌失措下轻柔地说道：“我想知道你最喜欢什么食物；我想知道你到底有多讨厌必须扮演‘Brucie’；我想知道那些年你经历那些训练的时候都做了些什么；我还想知道当你凝视着哥谭市的时候都在想些什么。我只是想知道……好吧…… _所有事_ ，如果你允许的话，”他眼中闪动着充满希望而忧郁的光芒，而他的嘴唇则弯出了一个迷人的小憨笑。

  
“我希望在下个圣诞节要到来的时候，能毫无准备地走进一家商店，然后带着一份给你的完美礼物离开。”希望在Clark蓝到极致的虹膜里压倒了悲伤，让它们变得——根本没有足够好的字词可以形容—— _闪耀_ 出Bruce无法理解的喜悦光芒。

  
事实上，他完全一头雾水。是的，他们是朋友，挚友——假如Clark这么提出，而通常你会想知道你最亲近的人的一些私事，但这对Bruce来说 _太_ 过于私人了。这个“自白”——如果它算是的话——让黑暗骑士的心脏恐惧地纠在胸间的同时狠命撞击着肋骨，仿佛意图在一阵情感冲击下自我毁灭。Bruce认为一个人不应该对普通朋友说出这样的话，它们过于亲密了。

 

不过好吧，在朋友这方面他没有什么经验，他还有社交困难，除非是首先对环境进行了评定并确定好对应的行动方针。Bruce真的不知道该如何理解Clark对他说的话。带着对Clark的情感他无法客观地看待这些话，因此为了逃避理解它们，Bruce做了他最擅长的事——岔开话题。“我们都不能确定明年这个时候我们两个还能活着”他一边赌气地说，一边试图挣脱自己的手腕。

  
Clark没有放手，也没有让Bruce成功岔开话题，他迅速反击道：“不，我们不能确定，但即使是这样我也希望有机会了解你所有的小细节。”氪星人脸上的笑容完全是砂糖级的甜。而Bruce整个人一片空白，感觉很不舒服。

  
“为什么？”

这问句像白磷一样漂浮在半空，烧灼着两个男人之间的空气。这是时间最长的一次——Bruce完全没有意识到自己大声问了出口而非像他自以为的那样只是脑内想想，直到Clark脸上的笑意褪去，换上矜持的悲哀，侦探才反应过来。驷马难追，他只好随它去了。

  
一切都已经太晚了。

 

“苍天在上你为什么在乎？”Bruce质问着，表情里嵌刻着狂暴，眼中闪着火光，“因为我们是朋友？供您参考，我心甘情愿告诉你的事情比我告诉我其他‘朋友’的多得多，我能吐露的都吐露了。你没必要知道我最喜欢的颜色其实是蓝色，或者我最喜欢的食物是Alfred亲手做的土豆羹，或者我一有空的时候就会一遍一遍‘作为爱好’地看《神曲》，因为以前每逢下雨天爸爸就会念给我听——”

Bruce猛然截住自己的话头，嘴唇几乎因此猛然合上抿紧。以前他从不会这样，在突如其来的情感冲击下，言辞仿若开闸的洪水失控地冲口而出，他不能承受这样的事。但他却一再放任这个抓住他的男人，将自己拽离平常冷静自持的状态。他狠狠地甩了甩脑袋，设法从Clark的钳制下逃出来，一连后退了几步，微微握着自己的手腕强行镇静下来集中精神。某种神秘的原因驱使，氪星人发出了某种侦探完全不想理会的焦躁不安的小声音。

  
看起来比之前冷静了一些（事实却并非如此），他重新试着开口，“那些全都不重要”，迎上Clark的注视，Bruce说：“这无关紧要，因为总有一天，或许就是今天晚些时候或者明天一早，我就有可能变成一段回忆。我可能会在没带抓钩的情况下从某个松动的岩脊上摔下来，可能是很平凡地在过马路的时候被车撞死，又或许在漆黑的小巷里被往两眼之间送上一颗子弹……总有一天我会死去，而被留下的人才是被强迫承担后果的那个。他们会被关于我的记忆纠缠，我生活的痕迹如同鬼魅行走世间，每次被这鬼魅抓住他们都会再次陷入失去我的伤痛。”

  
不经意间，Bruce流露出一丝几乎将他吞噬殆尽的心酸，他迅速别开望着Clark的眼睛，重新戴上了面罩。他已经泄露出太多的自我，得让他躲回凯夫拉织造的面具后才公平。变回蝙蝠侠而不仅仅是Bruce让他感觉到了安全，他重新看着对方的脸庞：“如果说我从失去父母这件事里学会了什么，那就是你无法阻止死神夺走你的所爱。而当他们逝去，记得所有关于他们的小事既是一件幸事也是一个该死的诅咒。生时给予，死时永失。  
说起他们……我想起太多东西。无论是事情发生的那一天还是那之前的每一天，他们留下了我无法承受之多。而谈论我自己，仅仅会在我死后给你或者是其他蠢到会问这些事的人带来同样深重的悲伤。”冷酷的表情浮上Bruce的脸庞，在面罩那雕刻出的眉毛和毫无光彩的白色护目镜加成下，显得更加冷漠疏离。

  
“到此为止，不要再问了Clark，因为这就是关于这件事我会说出来的全部。”Bruce冷淡地结束了陈述，他身上的每一寸都回复成战场上那个冷静专业高效的蝙蝠侠。两人都陷入了沉重的寂静，氪星人的脸上是一派奇怪茫然的凝视，黑暗骑士则最终恢复平静的举止，整个人缓和下来。他摆出了跟之前Clark一样的姿势，双手叉在胸前靠在控制台上叹了口气。

  
“如果你向我保证不再问更多荒唐的问题，这次对话也永远不会再被提起的话，我可以原谅你的白痴行为。”他和解式地歪了歪脑袋，平静地发出声明。

  
这句话似乎某种程度上成功地“重启”了Clark，他脸上浮现了一个略带失望的高兴表情。“你知道吗，我想这是我听到你说过的最让人伤心跟最让人安慰的话了。”他轻快地说着，占据了Bruce身旁控制台上的空间，两人的肩膀几乎碰在一起。

  
气恼地呻吟着，蝙蝠侠咆哮道：“那不是一个承诺！KAL EL!”

  
一洗先前的紧张气氛，Clark带着笑意轻松地回答道：“噢~本名都喊出来了，好吧，你是认真的”，然后在Bruce发出更多牢骚，或者是揍他之前——两者都很可能发生——他继续说道，“我保证，Bruce。”那句“暂时的”没有说出来，但他们都懂。

  
轻柔地吐出一口气，平息了一下，侦探将内心挣扎的感情放在一边，用松松握着拳的手背拍了拍Clark的二头肌，缓缓点了点头。过了几分钟他充满同情地说道，“我们不谈我的，但我当然非常乐意听你谈起你的亲生父母，别因为我的长篇大论而退缩。”

  
Clark额头上的皱纹背叛了他脸上的友好的表情，但除此之外一切都保持着他一贯的冷静沉着。就在他以为钢铁之子不会再提起渴望再见身生父母一面这件事时，对方开了口：“说实话我不记得太多关于他们的事情，自从我在堡垒的系统里得知关于我的出生地、它的历史和相关知识的信息后，我能记起少数碎片，但它们大多都是……一片模糊。”

  
歪扭着嘴唇，Clark心不在焉地盯着空旷的房间，明显陷入了一段回忆。Bruce非常乐意静待对方的下文，他时不时偷偷瞟一眼氪星人恼人的英俊侧脸。“这或许该换来一句‘哈……’，但我记得见到很多水晶，它们真的到处都是。从科技设备到我家厨房光滑的橱柜顶都是。爸爸是个科研人员……我记得他曾对我说他喜欢把它们摆到所有可能摆的地方。我想他大概一看到我们的文化还有他的研究的重要结晶随处可见，还在日常被广泛应用，就会觉得很赞。我猜他算是个科学怪人。”

  
“有其父必有其子。”Bruce平静地插嘴，逗得Clark哈哈大笑，他艰难地忍住因此自负微笑的冲动。

  
“对啊，我猜也是。”Clark带着可爱的笑容快速瞟了他一眼，然后望向房间内部，Bruce注意到他比之前轻松平静了许多。他继续说道，整个人微微出神：“妈妈也很喜欢科学，不过是美容方面的，至少就我所回忆她像是在干那个。我清楚地记得每次她抱起我，或者轻快地走过我身边，带起一阵风时，我都能闻到一股特别的味道，那每每让人安心。因为这个，我相当确定她有制作香水。”

  
Clark继续缅怀了一小会儿，Bruce趁此认真琢磨了一下他的话，然后氪星人转身从凹槽里抓了一把水晶出来重新排列，直到房间内充满了全息影像。蝙蝠侠屏息环顾四周，仔细观察着环绕他的不同风景图和站在图片正中的两个人，Bruce不用猜都知道他们是谁。Clark与那名男子惊人地相像，但继承了女子的眼睛与柔和的容貌。

他们是Jor-El和Lara Lor-Van，Clark的父母。而那些风景、房间与建筑的影像属于失落的氪星。

  
两位英雄踏进熙攘的全息影像群中，没有交谈——没什么好谈的，一切都在他们眼前，言语融成一幅幅静止的画面。Bruce看着星球的外表地貌，注意到它植被稀少，但正如Clark所说，遍地都是水晶：从分布在地面与深深嵌在星球沟壑中的天然晶洞，到堂皇矗立在承载星球文明的城市之上的人造建筑。甚至在平常家庭的图片里也有它们的存在，比如说他在图片里看到的杯子跟柜顶——与Clark和他分享的关于父亲的回忆相联系的场景。

  
一切都那么令人惊叹。Bruce一向都知道孤独堡垒里储存着大量数据，关于氪星的过去和星球的细节。他也知道堡垒有能力创造出精细的全息画面，但知道跟亲眼目睹是两回事。在被共享了这些信息后，蝙蝠侠突然间感到一阵挫败。与Clark不可能再看到、触碰到的事物相比，他自己曾经失却的显得如此微不足道。I

  
“我很抱歉”Bruce盯着Jor和Lara闪烁的影像，毫无预兆地开口，“对我来说，回忆过去是个‘必然的重担’，但我有时候忘了这个世界上还有乐观的人，我理解，对于你来说，你更愿意把承载所有的这些记忆称视作‘无上的荣耀’。”

  
他谨慎地伸出手来触碰Lara由光影和外星科技投影出来的脸庞，一股悲伤灌注全身。在他的手指穿过影像时，胸腔里的沉重破土而出，迫使他收回手指，低头凝视着它。缄默地盯着自己僵硬的手指，Bruce回想到他已经不记得自己母亲面颊的触感了，不记得她脸上的温度到底是一直微凉还是不真实的温暖着。Clark会记得他妈妈的这类细节吗？出于某种原因，这个念头重重地压在了他的心上，他无法抑制重新戴上手套然后尽其所能忘记这件事的冲动。

  
在把双手安全地藏回熟悉的皮革里后，Bruce才感觉到Clark又盯着他。在他能回望之前对方就开了口，“我也很抱歉。”这让黑暗骑士猛然抬起了脑袋，相互紧盯着的目光里是那个没有问出口的问题：为什么要觉得抱歉？不管问没问，Clark都回答了：“我很抱歉这让你想起了你的父母……我很抱歉直到现在它依旧对你造成那么深的伤害。”

  
在能阻止自己之前，Bruce摇着头冷笑了一下，他重新看向那两位熟悉陌生人的投影，“那不是你的错，就像那也不是我——”

  
好吧该死，一晚三次了。

  
转头责难地怒视了Clark一眼，他收获了一个调皮的咧嘴跟一声玩闹的轻笑，这表情里还泄露出一丝宠溺——Bruce拒绝看到这个哪怕只是一分钟。“Clark，我发誓，如果你再骗我再逆转话题一次的话，我就改变金属人打算拿来杀你的那颗蓝氪石子弹的用途，我会亲手把它射向你，然后好好教你做人。”他用上了比蝙蝠侠对付他的敌人更低沉、喉音更浓重的声音恐吓对方。

这个威胁远不如它听起来那么真实。

  
“我只是想告诉你你无需为此作出比我更多的道歉，所以没必要那样啊，Bruce”Clark实事求是地说，仿佛这是世界上最简单的道理。或许是的，起码对Clark来说确实如此，但Bruce并没因此感觉到丝毫好过些。

  
Bruce回应道：“如果我现在不是想掐死你，我大概都要被你今晚的机智聪颖征服了。”为此他又收获了一个孩子气的小笑声。在侦探转身环视整个房间之前，他多花了一会儿记住Lara美丽脸庞上的细节和Jor善良睿智的双眼。他总有股矛盾奇怪的感觉，好像这会是他最后一次在这个房间看到氪星这些仅存的照片，但又不会是最后一次看到它们。

  
被胳膊上温柔的触碰唤回现实，Bruce不得不用意识压下一丝身体与内心共鸣的颤抖。他转头好奇地瞥了对方一眼，发现Clark正用一种暧昧不明的探询目光凝视着他。在大量互相冲突的感情驱使下，超人像一条鱼一样双唇无声地张合了好几次。此情此景，“模仿是最真诚的恭维”这句谚语听起来相当地不真实，即使模仿的那方致命的迷人。

  
而蝙蝠侠几乎会说那看起来很傻。

  
几乎。

  
决心似乎压倒了Clark视线所及的其他任何东西，他开口说道：“Bruce，我之前想说的是……事情是……我想……”

 

幸运女神今晚似乎一直不在Clark身边，一声巨响突然深深地回荡在房间内，成功地让两位英雄噤了声。在他们开口之前，声音再次响起，空气中尖啸着鞭子一般的噼啪声，背景是一片低音大提琴振动般的暗涌。这让Bruce联想到教堂顶端的大钟在一片混乱中直直坠下，大声撞碎在神圣的地面这一讽刺美丽的画面。

Clark一边向上飘起，一边快速地前后转头，试图找出是什么产生了那该死的迷人噪声，而Bruce发现自己抬头研究起了天花板。令他吃惊的是，仿佛冥冥之中自有感知，他再次看到了那抹快速游走的非凡光彩。如同自万千色彩中诞生的行蛇，它在永恒地快速又缓慢的移动中不断分离聚合，铺洒在Bruce头顶的水晶折面上。然后Bruce感到了被威胁，被瞄准，他觉得那道色彩是追着他来的，虽然这看起来不大可能，他也无论如何想不通原因——因为无论是为了什么，在一个普通人类和氪星最后之子之间选择他，都是一件相当不可理喻的事。  
那难以名状的光散发出与第二重地狱里一般无二的可怕的哀伤，他甚至能从此具象化出哈皮女妖的形象*。可为什么它会想抓住任何人？难不成它有知觉？  
   （*第二重地狱：神曲里情欲压倒理性/死于爱情的人待的那一层地狱（老爷自黑毫不手软，我五体投地）；  
        哈皮女妖：人脸鸟身，引渡作恶者的怪物，名字意为“抢掠者”。）

 Bruce没有什么时间来思考这个念头，因为事情立马变成了一团混乱。那道虹光从空中穿过水晶射下来，如同雷神本身撞入地球，将黑暗骑士圈在难以形容的光辉造就的笼中，带来一股他既不懂压抑也难以排解的莫名恐惧。他不由自主在面罩后瞪大了双眼，双唇因忧虑聚起。

他连听Clark完整喊出他名字的半秒时间都没有，就被一股能吞噬一切的热浪拖入耀眼的禁锢之所，之前的神秘声响变得震耳欲聋。Bruce闭上眼睛，分不清上下，辨不清是站立还是漂浮，只感觉自己在超快速移动的同时又保持着静止不动。他从未经历过这样的感觉，更不指望能理解它。

但正当Bruce觉得自己已无奈接受现实，几乎在这他斗胆偷瞟了几眼的无限扩张着的全然虚无中有所收获的时候，他的身体抽搐了一下，一声抽气被撕扯出来，他身体的左侧猛烈地撞上了某样惊人坚固的东西，强迫他在极度震惊中观察环绕着自己的世界。

就在那虚无即将把Bruce对真实世界的感觉剥夺殆尽时，白光散去，真实得让他移不开视线的风景取而代之。Bruce能感觉得到疼痛身体之下的坚硬平面——如此冰冷如此令人欣喜的真实。他能听见飘扬披风下空气震动的声音，感觉到微风舔舐他暴露在空气中的下半边脸。空气中混响着的陌生声音昭示着他在一个有高级智慧生命的地方，而从夜空中没有一丝熟悉的痕迹看来，这不是地球。

  
Bruce没能看到哪怕是一颗熟悉的星星。

  
他想转身试图搞清楚自己在哪儿，他该死地想转个身，但他浑身都痛得要死，特别是左肩（可能是骨折了，不过他希望只是脱臼——那下撞击所致）跟脑袋（脑震荡，没致命危险但还是晕乎乎的——还是撞击的错），因此他根本没法转身。实际上如果Bruce放任不管，他很快就会晕过去，但听到越来越近的交谈声，他无法放任自己昏迷。因为在一个外星地方失去意识会是他在没有后援的情况下作出的最糟举动。

  
在缓慢深重的呼吸和许多心理建设后，他将疼痛抛诸脑后，然后用蝙蝠侠的忍耐力支撑自己站了起来，他甚至还能站得相当稳。他唯一无法兼顾的是让自己的视线保持清晰，耳朵里也仿佛被塞入了几层棉花。因此当他发觉自己被一帮人围起来之后，就立刻充满警觉并摆起了防御姿态——如果他将被袭击他必须做好应对准备。

  
围着他的人用不确定的态度谈论着他，Bruce觉得自己似乎应当听得懂他们的话语，只是他还不能摆脱耳朵的奇怪状态，不过至少语气语调能被清晰接收。所幸视线正逐渐变得清晰，他注意到了其他人身上穿着不寻常的制服以及带面甲的头盔，每个人骑着他只能说是“漂浮的电动车”的东西上。如果要他猜，他觉得他们应该是某种警察部队，因为他们每人手持的发光棒子像是警棍，而且他们看起来已准备随时使用它们。

  
当他们用极具权威的语气更大声地说话时，Bruce暗暗从腰带中取出几只蝙蝠镖并移了一下脚。他感到靴尖一空，赶紧往下瞥了一眼查探原因——假如他不是现在这种人的话他一定会被所见吓到腿软：他发现自己正站在一个支在深谷之上的广不见边的弧形建筑上，下方是繁忙的灯光和各种科技造物。这跟从高空观看哥谭地面往来的景象很相似。

  
只是更多，呃，外星人。

  
无怪他会吸引警察的注意，Bruce大概在某种管制区内，显然这上面除了他们并没有其他任何人。但另一方面，他看到了巨大炫目的红太阳在天空中烧灼。这不禁让他思考起了他离地球有多远这件事。比邻星*是距离地球最近的红矮星，但是这颗星球外没有任何行星环绕，而且他知道地球附近暂时还没有其他能维系生命的行星……想到自己现在距离哥谭有多远，离他的一切有多远，Bruce就感到一阵骇然。

（*半人马座里的一颗红矮星，离太阳4.24光年，是目前人类所知离太阳最近的一颗恒星）

 

 

过分沉浸在自己的思考里，Bruce没有留意到警察们缩小了包围圈，也没办法在对方强制动作，用电棍击打他的脊椎底部与后心时及时作出反应，他甚至几乎没感觉到疼痛就晕过去了。

  
脚下是移动的蓝白色灯光，脑中带着巨大红太阳的画面，心中是自8岁后就没再经历过的不知所措，Bruce慢慢醒转过来。突然他被顶着膝后强制跪起，面罩顶端被一股能保持它不脱离却依旧拽得他头发生疼的力道抓住，逼迫他抬起了视线，这大大加速了他醒来的过程。在白色护目镜后猛然睁开双眼，Bruce努力镇定下来以便能正确地思考。他必须做好准备应对即将面临的无论何种境况，并作出任何必要的举动。他所身处的世界正变得无比清晰。

  
周围都是喊叫声与它们的回音，发音比之前遇到的更刺耳激烈，Bruce明白他的听觉已经恢复正常了，虽然精神还没恢复到能辨别那是何种方言。之前抓住他的警察正负责束缚着他，不过房间里剩余的人穿着更光鲜靓丽一些，眼神易懂且自大，浑身散发着认定自己知Bruce所不知的气场。用不让人察觉的动作环视周围，Bruce发觉房间本身是一道美丽的风景，各处奇异的闪光显示出它大概是由花岗岩或水晶建造的，也许两种都有，轮廓鲜明的倾斜形状组成了肉眼所见的一切。

  
天花板高得离谱，房间的各个平面都折射着光辉，让房中的人实际意义上地闪闪发光，柔软的蓝色深嵌在墙边的柱子上，让整个空间如同覆上了一层不太明亮的奇异光辉。仅仅是看着这个奇怪的地方蝙蝠侠就感觉寒冷，这使他想起了北极的冰雪，想起了Clark忘记设定好温度的孤独堡垒——

  
等等。

  
这个念头让Bruce心中的一切来了一个让人惊诧的复杂翻转。言语铺天盖地向他砸来，他终于知道那些人都在说什么了，他同时也震惊地意识到了他三十分钟或者更久之前（这取决于他失去意识的时间）研究着的建筑有多么的熟悉。他曾见过红太阳的图像，他在其上醒来的拱形造物是某张图上小小的让人难以察觉的一个细节，但他记得它们。甚至那些被他忽视了的陌生奇异的服饰，也是他曾见过的。他觉得自己没有早点察觉真是蠢到家了。

  
不知如何，以某种方式……Bruce到达了氪星。

 

你以为搞清楚自己的地理位置会让情况变得简单些，毕竟，这是一般人被带到一个陌生地方会做的第一件事，但对Bruce而言不会，起码这次不能。因为这一点忙都帮不上，这个认知只会带来更多的问题而不是答案，首要的就是：他该死的究竟是怎么会落在一个已经逝去多年的星球上的。

Bruce开始觉得恶心。

谢天谢地，或者相当不幸运，在他有机会认真思考这个问题前，房间便陷入了让人紧张的安静。Bruce不禁左右看了看意图搞清楚原因，他已经在后悔放纵了自己的感觉以至于错过了房间里先前的对话。而他的头部动作让其他人知道他恢复了意识，身后的警官不知是出于怨恨还是为了展示Bruce的虚弱，推了他一下。如果是认为他虚弱，那他很愿意让他们保有这个想法，因为之后在有必要时他能把这个假想变成他的优势。而在会议的主席再次发言之后，他发现的确很有必要。

带着严厉语气的纯正氪星语从一位老绅士的嘴中流淌出来，这回Bruce把个人感觉放在一边，全神贯注地听着每一个字 _「今天，站在我们面前的四位警官——」_ 那人顿了一顿，伸出手示意了一下Bruce和禁锢着Bruce的人，对其他议员说道 _「在管制区抓住了这个——造物，证据表明，这个造物充满敌意，相当危险，而且很可能是被派来摧毁我们高贵文明的雇佣兵。」_

难以理解，他们就这么自动把他看成一个造物，还是个反复无常的，而他所做的不过是摆出一个防御性的姿势跟穿了套制服而已。难道在他不省人事的时候他们不会检验一下他们“表明”的“证据”吗？或者扫描一下他的生物基因？或者做任何能支持他们疯狂推想的实验？尽管很想为自己辩白，Bruce依旧保持着沉默，认真听着对方接下来的发言。

_「在此情况下，这个造物不适合为它自己辩护。我们需要投票决定它的命运。」_ 首席议员陈述道，仿佛操纵一个异类生命是如此简单的一件事。Bruce极其不情愿地回想到他曾经碰到过的那些裁决者们，想到他们轻描淡写地裁决他人的死亡且从不放在心上。同样是那些决断者，抹杀他就像仅仅在抹杀一个花花公子人格，跟眼前这帮将他当成一只无知觉的野兽的人所做的一样。好笑的是，情形看起来并没有什么不同。

但最大的分别是，现在他很可能会被判处死刑，而且在这个星球上他没有什么名声好维持的，侦探决定是时候开口了。就在氪星长者预备启动投票程序，张嘴准备说话，手势打到一半时，Bruce行动了起来。动作致命地精准而迅速，他站立起来然后立即用后脑猛然撞击站在他身后的男人。

在身后的警官暂时失去判断力时，他流畅地袭击了其余三个围着他的警卫，优雅地从其中一人的肩上翻过去，手臂紧紧锁住他的脖子，然后用小腿勒住了另一个人的脖子，粗暴地扭转了下半身，将他甩到地上，手上同时也施力让被他当作鞍马的那位晕过去。落地的瞬间，Bruce从两个昏迷的人身上一跃而起，右手一掌砸在朝他冲过来的那个警察的下巴上，以合适的力道有效阻断了对方的进攻并让他的脖子痛苦地向后弯折扭伤，最终伴着沉闷的落地声重坠到地板上。

最后站立着，也就是他首先袭击的那个人，还没从疼痛的眩晕中反应过来就被Bruce双手反剪扣住了，同时（可能是报复性的）被Bruce一脚踹向膝窝，跪在了Bruce面前的地上，明显成为了黑暗骑士的人质。以上这些全都发生在一瞬间，环绕着Bruce的所有议员都陷入了死寂的震惊。只有一位坐在角落，未被Bruce注意到的成员盯着侦探，一脸难以自控的着迷。

_「不会有投票」_ Bruce毫无起伏地说，声音里不带一丝能被旁人察觉的疲惫。他近乎完美的氪星口音和语法让整个房间僵住了，有的人脸上浮起一片迷惑，其他的则是明显被冒犯的神色。他猜没有很多外来者像他那么精通这门语言，脸上难以抑制地浮现了得意的笑容， _「看起来我相当有能力为我自己辩护啊，而如果你们不怕麻烦检查过——」_ Bruce一只手按住他的俘虏，另一只手摘下了面罩， _「就会发现我并非什么野兽，而仅是一个戴着面具的人类。」_

Bruce在完美瘀伤着的裸露脸庞上摆出了一个强硬的表情，他总结道， _「你们大概有兴趣重新考虑一下你们的警官培训，毕竟他们的‘证据表明’在我看来不过是妄想臆测与毫无创意的诽谤。另外，我不太喜欢被称为怪物，如果你们有兴趣知道的话。」_

一声极其模糊的笑声从Bruce后方传来，Bruce不禁唇角微抽，无论笑声来自谁他都相当赞许。但他不能冒险移开看着首席议员的眼睛，议员的表情如此发自心底的愤慨，以致Bruce差点笑出声来。当然，也可能只是之前的种种压力终于开始发作了。无论如何，他不会放弃暂时取得的上风，而这意味着他必须维持自控以继续控制局面。

首席议员缓慢且充满贵族优雅地（Bruce几乎欣赏他了）将表情与姿态都退到了一个圆滑的状态，十指在身前交叉，端详起了侦探。 _「好吧，」_ 在一阵沉寂后他说道， _「你证明了自己不是一只野兽，放倒了三个我们的人并挟持了第四个。这样的举动违反了我们的法律，也至少证实了我们之前的猜测：你确实相当危险。那如果不举行投票，也不审判你的敌意就直接判处死刑的话，你想让我们怎么做？」  
_  
_「好吧，首先，」_ Bruce一手平静地穿过发丝，充分展示了他没感到丝毫威胁（实际上他相当不肯定），有条不紊地说， _「我自然不会否认我是危险的，那是因为我为了保护自己在地球上居住的城市进行过大量的训练。其次，这种‘敌意’只是我保护自己生命的手段，保证我生命得以延续的策略，跟你们想杀死我出于同样的理由。另外我也没有对你们的人造成致命的伤害，因此我认为死刑对于我的自卫举动来说是量刑过重了。」_

迅速扫视了一下散落在他周围的昏迷人士，Bruce重新望向议员说道， _「我认为明智如你们通过简单的观察就能发现，这些警官仅仅是失去了意识。当然如果你们觉得我的话不可信，你们可以找个人过来验证一下。」_ 他挑衅地扬起一边眉毛静静地等待着，脑中已逐渐形成应对后续发展的策略和临时计划。

房间被轻潮拍岸般的喃喃低语填满，如果这声音不是讨论如何处置他的交谈的话，Bruce会因此感到平静的。毕竟一个人挺难被几秒前还想置你于死地的声音安抚，何况它们现在很可能真的想你死。他这样想着，因此毫无防备地被答案惊吓到了，尽管幸好他的表情没有泄密。

_「我们会让我们熟练精通医学及其他一切科学的科研部部长查看一下那些警官，以验证你的说辞。」_ 首席议员平和地说，然后靠回到座椅上，与Bruce视线外的一个人四目交投，点头示意。   

没有放开他的筹码，Bruce容许自己回身向后扫了一眼，看着这个令整个立法团体变得顺眼的人一眼都没有看他地大步走入他的视线。蝙蝠侠静静地看着他工作，感觉到这个男人身上有一股他无法说出的熟悉感觉，这让他觉得有点不安，然后心不在焉地疑惑这个人到底担不担心他会袭击他。他知道整个议会都认为他会动手，他甚至能看到那位年长者同意检查警官生死时脑中齿轮的转动，但他不会遂他们的愿。Bruce无论如何都不会给他们召入过量警力撂倒他的理由，目前他们这种平衡状态是Bruce对他们采取反击行动的唯一屏障。

检查快速专业而全面。就在Bruce决定他那股无由来的熟悉感毫无根据的时候，对方抬起头来目光与他相接。他看到了曾在另一个氪星人脸上见过的宅心仁厚，两人的表情相像得令他心痛。而事实上，他只在地球上认识过一个氪星人。

“Clark？”他无法阻止自己嘴里流泻出耳语般的英文。他迷惑地瞪大双眼，目瞪口呆地盯着眼前的外星人，手下的抓握因为对事态的发展过于震惊而松开。

收到一堆充满疑问的高扬眉毛，科学家立刻开腔回报。Bruce感觉到他的人质挣开了拘束，踉跄两三步恢复了自由身，仿佛被烧伤过一般抓住自己的手臂。因为失去了可以说是“挡箭牌”的人，Bruce皱了皱眉，但他没让这影响他的情绪，他只是拿出一个涂有镇静剂的蝙蝠镖，手法精湛地投过去划伤了那个警官的手臂，然后一脸期待地看着他迅速失去意识，无害地倒在地上。既然已经没有肉盾了，那Bruce必须保证会场内不会有有能力与之交战的士兵保持清醒。这是在假如所有议员都没有经过打斗培训的猜测是正确的情况下，Bruce最后必须保证的事。

无视了房间里的骚动和或许是愤怒的声音，Bruce压下自己的情感，定定地看着那个可能是Clark的克隆的人。他对倒下的守卫点点头，用英语说道：“他没事，我只是把他敲晕了。如果你不相信我那就也检查一下他。”

在一个令人焦虑的瞬间里，一股不理解的神色闪过那双不可思议的蓝眼球，Bruce害怕自以为这个男人能理解自己是个错误的想法。但下一秒科学家就笑了起来，懊恼地摇摇头叹了口气——就像Bruce曾在Alfred身上见到过的无数次那样——对方以一股自我怀疑的口吻说道：“我相信你，天知道*，但我确实相信你。”（*我觉得译成“拉奥知道”会怪怪的？）

 

如果不是不信教，Bruce都要开始感谢上帝了——为了他从这个男人身上得到了不应得到的信任。他的表情立马坍塌成了精疲力尽和无助。正常情况下他不会容许自己这样，但现在的情况太不正常了，而且如果眼Bruce想起的那个男人有任何相像，那他就必须拿出对方看得到的诚挚并作出由衷的请求。

  
“那么请帮帮我，”他轻柔地请求到，疲惫从他的声音里流淌出来，“你没有义务帮助我，我不是在命令你，如果你不帮我我也不会伤害你，但我请求你……我甚至不懂自己怎么到这里来的，我没法联系任何自己认识的人，我……我需要帮助。”绝望的请求充盈着Bruce的低声耳语，“求你了。”

  
他们分享了一个用眼神交流的紧张时刻，Bruce不是很确定在他们的凝视中对方想表达些什么，但他希望那是些好的意思。过了仿佛永恒那么久，科学家站了起来，摆上一个坚定认真的表情，侦探担心他要拒绝他，自己将被投进监狱或者是氪星上用来监禁人的系统里。但他接下来得到的答案令他整个身体因为被宽慰包围而放松了下来。

 

_「_ _我想提一个请求，_ _」_ Clark克隆体开口道， _「_ _我恳请，让我来监护这个地球人，让他为我当义工，以抵消攻击这四位警官的罪过。既然他能说我们高贵的语言，那他必定是他原始种族中较为聪明的个体。我能从他身上收集到大量关于地球人类的知识。与此同时我可以钻研出送他回去自己星球的方法和抹消他在这里一切记忆的方法。这样我们就可以不见滴血地永远摆脱掉他了。毕竟我们氪星人不是野蛮人而是充满善心的种族。同意吗？_ _」_

这个外星人跟议会说话的方式和对Bruce讲话的方式有种奇怪的差异。他只能推测他用那样的方式说话和提出请求是为了安抚议会以达到双赢的结果。Bruce暗自笑了一下，这个科学家用的社交策略居然是他通常戴着Bruce Wayne的面具发掘情报时常用的技巧。

  
出乎两人的意外，这招居然成功了。首席议员对于找到理由把Bruce赶出房间感到相当宽慰。但这没阻止他发表决定性的陈词「我会接受这份折衷方案，但有一个前提条件。」他眯起眼睛望向科学家而不是Bruce（这一刻他似乎不太要紧了）说道，「假如这个人类行为不轨，在返回地球前妨害到任何人或任何事。他将被议会处以相适的刑罚，而你将对此负责。清楚明了了吗？」

  
Clark的克隆体眼都没眨就点头同意了。他温柔地把Bruce的手臂架到肩上，扶着他走出议会的会议室，极其沉默地穿过大楼，直到走到一个像是停车场的地方。一到他就把脸上一直摆着的面无表情换成了之前那种惊人和善的微笑，眼角随之堆起了小细纹——另一个与Clark极度相似的瞬间。

 

科学家安置好Bruce，让他小心地靠在他的车旁，然后笑着地叹了一口气，自我安慰地拍了拍胸口说道，“有那么一会儿我真怕他们要说‘不’了，”他双手松松地放在臀上，站直了身子直盯着侦探的脸。

  
对外星人脸上的平静友好感到一丝困惑，但Bruce依然直面着他。这个星球上的人没有都长成那些议员一样执拗或是那些警察一样过度小心而且残忍，让Bruce感到相当慰藉。Bruce好奇地歪了歪脑袋，深思着皱起了眉头问道：“那如果他们说‘不’你会怎么做？”

  
让Bruce惊奇的是，科学家毫不犹豫地以一种能被称为孩子气的欢乐口吻大声嚷嚷道：“我会把你扔到我肩上，向Rao祈祷我能抬得动你，然后就逃跑啦！”说完他大笑了起来。如果Bruce这天不是被扔进这一系列似乎没完没了的意外里，他或许会有力气表达一下自己的震惊，或者是莫名的感动，二选一。

  
相反，蝙蝠侠只是温柔慈爱地摇了摇头，低下脸去，在精神上努力洗去自己的精疲力尽。而当他重新看向上方，他发现眼前伸着一只等待他握上去的手。Bruce没有犹豫——毕竟这个男人为他做了那么多——立马握上了那只手摇了摇，并因此换回了一个露齿微笑。

 

“我的名字是Jor-El，万一你想知道该怎么叫我的话”这个科学家—— _Jor-El_ _，_ 平静地说到，完全不知道这个看起来只是普通个人信息的透露对Bruce造成了怎样的冲击。

 

好吧，另一个谜题得以解答，但由得知自己目前所在星球衍生出来的问题随之翻了一番——就像有丝分裂畸形大爆发一样。无疑，他现在搞清楚这个人为什么这么像Clark了，或者应该说，为什么Clark那么像他，但现在的问题不单是 _“他到底怎么会落在一个已经逝去多年的星球上”_ ，还得加上 _“为什么Clark的生父还活着而且还跟他握手了”_ ……

 

最好理解的答案是时间旅行，关于这个，好吧，正义联盟里除了他，其他人都经历过，所以这显然是有可能的。而且他们也曾经试过旅行到别的宇宙去。他能用独立科学的态度接受时间旅行这件事。但是为什么世界上有那么多地方，他就单单被丢到氪星，这个正在从有害的地心里开始走上毁灭道路的星球上？这对他来说意味着什么？

这对他的存在又意味着什么？

仅是他出现在这里就已经是一个纠缠不清的时间悖论了：如果他被困在这里然后跟其他人一同死去那他就无法存在在地球上，那样一来，他一开始就不可能来到氪星上。起码按一些理论来说是这样的。除非Jor-El履行了他的诺言，找到方法在事情失控之前把他送回地球。但那样他依然会被记录在氪星历史中，只不过Clark不记得或者没办法知道那部分而已，除了Jor把他从跟随Clark一起到达的资料上抹去这种可能。不过他不像是会做那种事的人，尤其当Jor将要把自己的儿子送到Bruce的故土上，在送走他之前父母曾跟地球人相识的认知对Clark这类人来说会是种宽慰。

一个如此重视亲生父母的观点以至于希望它成为圣诞礼物的人。

但这仍会产生他到底还剩多少时间这个问题。氪星在这条时间线上什么时候会毁灭？这是一个氪星不会爆炸的平行宇宙吗？

这是其中一个臆测。这个有整洁短胡茬跟斑白头发的Jor-El比他在堡垒全息影像中看到的要老一些，这是他没能立刻认出他是Clark的爸爸的原因，所以有可能这里的状况完全不同。至少，他极其希望是这样的。但这种事情的发生总有代价，想到发生在氪星上的 _别的可能性_ ，他脸都要发白了。

他需要的信息太多了。

所有的这些在比眨几下眼还快的时间里从Bruce心里过了一遍，但Jor-El是个科学家，是个天生的观察者，因此发现了这个被他抓住手的男人有不对劲。然而他所想与实际完全不同。他以为Bruce是压力过大甚或是心理崩溃，因此氪星人放开了他的手，抓住他的肩膀轻轻挤了挤，脸上保持着抚慰的神情看着他的眼睛。他不想这个人类因为感官过载导致的烦躁焦虑对他使用各种体术。

Rao眷顾，没有发生那种事，而Bruce也平静地从精疲力尽歇斯底里的思绪里脱离出来。他看了Jor的脸一会儿，然后深吸一口气，低头盯着对方的胸说道：“不好意思。”看到Jor衬衫上几乎像别着的胸针一样的El家家族纹章，他咒骂自己的疏于观察，他一定是累惨了以至于到现在才发觉它的存在。

带着一个善解人意的耐心父亲脸上会有的笑容，Jor-El拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，慈爱地揉乱他的头发，示意他上车:“你不需要道歉。我真不知道你是怎么捱过这么多疯狂事情的。你真的令我印象深刻。”他低声地暗自笑了笑，然后向蝙蝠侠示范了如何自行扣上安全带。

尽管Bruce几乎没有认真看，还是按照指导完成了这个简单的任务，他深深地吐出一口气，靠在座椅上。Jor发动了汽车启程归家。Bruce无情地把脑中数不清的问题和忧虑暂时放在一边，他亟需片刻的安宁，他希望自己承担得起片刻安稳。突然想起某件事，他疲惫地转过头面向Jor-El，静静地看着这奇异熟悉的侧颜，Bruce无视了拂在脸上的风和被吹入眼中的刘海，说道，“谢谢。”

Jor-El微笑着瞟了他一眼，然后把目光转回到，呃，不能说是路上，更应该说空中的交通状况，回答道：“如果你为我做一件事的话我会酌情回答你。”

Bruce所需要做的就是抬起一边眉毛示意Jor继续，对方用极度讨人喜欢的友善语调——El家的血统里绝对有什么能让人变得违反常理的友善，Clark绝对遗传了这一点，有时候过分友好了——请求道：“答应我你不会做任何让议会有理由对我们下手的事。”

“我保证，”Bruce想都没想便严肃地回答了他。实际上这不需要想，这个人救了他，因此他决不做任何会让处罚降临到Jor身上的事。再者，他也忍不住……这番交流跟这天稍早时候的一次几乎一模一样，只是当时 _他_ 是让 _Clark_ 作保证的那一个。跟超人的父亲进行这样的一番对话，呃，不会是每天都能遇到的事情。他不会放过这么一个能在回家之后给他的挚友讲个私人小故事的机会。"

_如果_ 他能成功回家的话。

“好的，那不用谢”Jor说，脸上灿烂的笑容明显是基因遗传的，因为Bruce的胃跟心脏明显起了反应，他只好用尽身上的每一根神经纤维无视这种反应。他切实地感到了无比自在，他回家了。纵使所有事情都很糟糕，纵然这个世界终将会字面意义上的在他脚下分崩离析。但从现在开始任何蜂拥而至的正面情绪他都会归功于Jor，和他会让他回想起Clark的这个事实，就这样。他宁愿把哥谭市装在银盘里双手奉上给小丑，把自己的身份告诉全世界，也不会允许自己对Clark的父亲动心。

这是Bruce所能接受的私人关系复杂度的极限。再多就不行了。比如，疯癫大笑着从瞭望塔的窗口瞄准太阳跳出来的那种不行。

他妈的耶稣基督……

他需要睡眠。

他睡过去了，Bruce注意到自己的肩膀被轻轻地摇了摇才发现自己已经睡过去了，而Jor-El正声音温柔地哄他睁开双眼。蝙蝠侠发现醒来要比自己记忆中的难多了，他费了好大一番功夫才成功强迫自己睁开了双眼，眼前的影子比平常在……随便他现在在哪儿的独特光线下看起来暗淡了一些。他能想象得到自己现在的样子：左边脸淤青得一塌糊涂，头发被风吹得乱七八糟，五官充斥着精疲力尽，更别提他那身奇形怪状的制服了。他估计完美诠释了一个疯狂流浪汉的形象，还是荒谬地迷恋着一种氪星本土上可能不存在的哺乳动物的那款。

对啊，他可 _真像是_ 你会带回家的那种人。Bruce差点没忍住懊恼地把脑袋往仪表盘上撞的冲动。

但无论Jor从他脸上看到了什么，那只让他的眼角泛起鱼尾纹，温柔地微笑起来。此情此景下Bruce一时无法掩饰住他现在的脆弱和对以往生活的极度恐惧。他希望他藏起这一连串的情感跟他暴露它们的速度一样快，但Bruce对结果表示怀疑——氪星人的脸上浮起了一丝同情。想把脸砸进车里的冲动又来了，他唯一没这么做的原因是自己看起来已经够像神经病的了，他不想再给未来可能面临的精神鉴定里加上一条“100%精神错乱”的证据。

Jor-El帮他踏出车外，轻轻抓着他的前臂领他穿过屋子。屋子里全是长长的门廊过道，墙里是更多的蓝色光亮、各种形状的火成岩跟雕花的光裸水晶。尽管车上短短的小睡远远不足，Bruce依然设法每走一步都更好地取回大脑的控制权，他细细观察着经过的每样事物，默默地在心里整理好一幅从停车处到这里的地图，以防万一，但在Jor突然停下来的一刻他就几乎忘光光了。Jor把手放在扫描仪上，一扇大门随之滑开，门后是Bruce已经见过的房间。

诚然，有些细枝末节对他来说是全新的，毕竟全息影相没能显示出每一寸细节，但他记得见过的景象，因此当他从容不迫地跨过门槛时对室内的景观产生了一股熟悉感。直到Jor发出了一个被逗乐的声音，门在身后合上，Bruce才发觉自己没得到允许就进来了。他正准备道今天的第二个歉时，被科学家举起的手和露齿微笑阻止了。

“没关系的。我明白每样东西对你来说都很新鲜，我不能怪你想探索未知事物，毕竟换我我也想。”Jor理解地点了点头，仿佛被地球人的好奇心取悦到了一样。然后他脸上覆上了恍惚的神情，他轻声说到:“我曾经带过一个地球的男人到我家来，但不像这次，我没有带他四处转转的机会。”近乎遗憾的表情笼罩了他的脸庞一瞬，然后被殷勤友好所替代：“不过，在开始我们剩余的参观之前我想应该先让你清理一下自己，给伤口包扎上药，然后我就会给你介绍我的妻子和儿子。”

Bruce并没有立刻理解对方刚刚的话语，就再次被Jol-El抓住胳膊领向房子的深处。直到他被塞了一套换洗衣物，留在淋浴间里自便时才突然反应过来。氪星人说了“妻子和儿子”……妻子和……儿子。就是说Clark，或者现在应该叫Kal-El。Bruce要见到婴儿版本的超人了。Clark会是一个小小只、难以辨认的小家伙，而他记忆中的Clark则是个比他高大的，充满英雄色彩的生命。目前他暂时无法消化这个念头，它只是又一个堆在如山推测与问题之上的事实，一个亟待解决的全然迷惘而已。

但现在，只是现在，他会把它们都先放到一边，只做他被期望做的：Bruce会去洗个澡。他希望自己洗完过后已经做好面对这个荒谬世界的准备了。把换洗的衣服放好，他慢慢脱下了披风和制服，留意每一处划伤、瘀伤和其他必须处理的损伤，然后摸清淋浴器的构造，调好水温到一个怡人滚烫的温度。

 

Bruce惬意地闭上双眼，让带着蒸汽的水流倾泻在他饱受摧残的身体上，水流平顺了头发直至它们几乎遮挡住了视线。Bruce深深地叹了一口气，仅仅就站在那里，度过了微不足道的几分钟。尽可能多地洗去疲惫，他感觉自己重新充满了活力。然后他把自己擦洗干净，冲水，完工。用离得最近的毛巾擦干身体后，他将它围在腰上，低下头注视着之前被塞过来的那套衣服。上面一个特别的细节让他不知道该对穿上它作何感想。

跟Jor-El衣服上的同款胸针别在布料的上方，昭然展示着它们属于El家族。 _他_ 属于El家族，或者说在他们的监管下，但是这样展示出来总让人觉得怪怪的……如此的直白，毫不羞愧。他曾以为Jor会想谨慎对待庇护一个外来者这件事，然而再一次地，目前对方所展现出的性格证明他的假设似乎又错了。又或者说，他的确需要被标注，只是Bruce不知道这个规矩而已？总之，深怀对Clark的矛盾感情，这画面对他来说不能更诡异了。

从一个奇怪的角度看来，突然之间他就属于了 _Clark_ 。

他穿戴好衣物——让人高兴的是，至少它们不是全都难以穿着。Bruce端详着镜中的影像，轻皱着眉调整了一下家族徽章，他平整了一下衣袖的陌生布料，把潮湿的头发往后梳，直到只有一缕不驯服的发丝轻轻地落在额前。感觉自己现在除了带着瘀伤之外，整个人变得体面多了，他踏出了淋浴间，惊讶的发现Jor在等着他。   

带着高兴的笑容，Jor-El毫无顾忌地赞赏地打量了Bruce好一会儿，然后认可地哼了一下，再次抓起他的手腕，领他走向新的地点。幸好那不是很远，Bruce差点以为他们要离开房子去做天（拉奥？）知道什么事情。很快，Bruce发现自己到了一个很像厨房的房间，他对此极为熟悉：Clark对水晶柜顶的描述和全息影像的展示相当准确——他边想着边绽开了一个几不可见的得意微笑。

“如果你在那边坐下——”Jor指了指房间另一头像窗台一样坐落在落地窗边的会客区，“我就去拿急救箱过来料理你的伤口。”

Bruce安静地照做了，他把自己柔韧的身体放松陷入抱枕堆里，朦胧的目光凝视着窗外。鉴于第一次有机会时他是个名副其实的亡命之徒，第二次的时候睡着了，因此他一直没能好好地看看这座城市。而现在他安全地坐在El家的房子里，拥有一个相当不错的视野——这座城市比他所有的想象里都美丽太多了。

他摔落在这个星球上首先接触到的那种弓形建筑在天边划出一条条线，它们看起来是某种交通指示图—一辆辆汽车严谨地穿行在它们正下方的空中。两旁的“深谷”看起来无边无际，壁上深深刻着许多氪星标志，有的标示出像商店或是医院这些特别区域，有的Bruce将它们理解为其他家族姓氏——表明他们拥有相应裂口之下的所有产权。

在星球远处的地表，他看到许多大型的建筑闪烁着光芒，凭此，他相当确定它们是水晶建造的。这矿物确实对氪星的发展极为重要。这个认知让Bruce觉得整个星球更加闪闪发光，组成这文明的人们更加不同寻常，也让可能发生在他们身上的未来显得更悲惨遗憾——如果这不是个氪星得以幸存的平行世界的话。

“我知道你才穿上衣服，但能不能麻烦你再脱下来？”Jor在Bruce背后开口问道，把他从自己的思绪里拉了出来。

Bruce沉默地把胸针从锁骨附近的布料上摘下来放在一旁，拉高柔软的布料从头顶脱下上衣，露出身体左侧一块一块的挫伤和布满整个上半身的暗淡疤痕。听见Jor-El倒吸了一口气，他好奇那是否出于恶心。这个念头很快被证实是轻率且错误的，因为紧接着，就是一只皮肤粗糙的手轻柔地抚在他背上，摩挲着一个还未愈合的伤痕。

Bruce粗暴地击碎了任何试图藉此浮出水面的情感。

“噢……拉奥……你说你为了保护自己的城市而战斗不是说笑的，是吗？”Jor轻声问道。但他很快就恢复了客观冷静的工作状态，在Bruce身体各处贴上了止血纱布之类的东西。

“我不是个爱开玩笑的人。”Bruce大方地回答道，在一个很糟糕的擦伤被贴上纱布时小小地痛呼了一下，释放了一些紧张。

Jor-El轻笑着反击道：“我可不这么认为。我觉得你对那些该死的官僚说话的时候相当幽默啊。”

Clark的父亲对他的纵容让Bruce感到一股奇异的安心与小小的骄傲，他回道：“嗯，那不是我第一次对付那种人，我也不觉得这会是最后一次。在我生活的地方，相当烦人的，很多事都容易变得与政治相关。如果你不懂得玩他们那一套，不懂得把那转变成你的优势，那你就只会得到更多的麻烦而不是解决方法，甚至可能是牢狱之灾。”

Jor-El轻哼了一声，完成了处理伤口的工作，一如在议会厅查看警官时的高效。Bruce重新穿戴好上衣和胸针，手指在徽章上多留恋了好几秒。Jor转身背对着他城市的景色，靠在玻璃窗上，望向了地球人。

“说到你的城市，你从地球上的哪里来的？”科学家问道，眼中闪烁着Bruce过于熟悉的求知欲。

Bruce回答道：“一个叫哥谭的地方”，他换了一个跟Jor-El相似的姿势，脑袋靠在玻璃上，盯着天花板，“不管地球上其他人如何评价她，不管黑暗如何扰乱她的街道，我都会因为在意哥谭而永远保护这座城市，无论过去，现在，还是未来。她或许有自己的问题，但是她永远值得人们为之奋斗。”

如果Bruce有看着Jor他就会发现对方脸上的疑惑渐渐被某种喜悦所替代，对方的声音带上了温暖和几近愉快的色彩：“我忍不住想要知道是不是地球上哥谭城的人特别容易摸到氪星上来的了。”他欢乐地说着，换来了Bruce疑问的眼神，“我之前说过我带过一个地球人到家里来的，是吧？呐，巧的是，那个人也是来自哥谭的。”

Bruce眨了眨眼，不知道该怎么消化这个信息，对于Jor-El接下来要说的话他更是毫无准备。事实上，目前来说，对任何事都毫无准备简直成为他在这个星球上的常态了。

“Thomas Wayne谈起哥谭来几乎跟你一模一样，只不过他没用上人称代词，而我猜他保卫你心爱的城市所用的方法也跟你的不一样。”科学家眼里充满一股怀旧的喜悦说道。

Thomas Wayne。

哥谭的Thomas Wayne。   

哥谭的Thomas Wayne曾经到过氪星。     

_**哥谭的Thomas Wayne曾经到过氪星还碰到过Jor-El还到过他的家——** _

这句话对Bruce造成的心理崩溃一定在他脸上一览无余，因为Jor突然凑近过来仔细地查看着他，同时一手安慰地搭在他的肩上。几乎无法恢复理智，无法从震惊中恢复过来，Bruce甩了甩头，发觉Jor-El正凝视着他。“很抱歉，”他说，“今天对我来说实在是太糟糕了。我猜我只是惊讶于自己不是第一个到这里来参观的哥谭人。”

 

  
Jor接受了这个答案，轻轻拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，然后重新拉开两人间的距离，笑了笑，望向对方时眼中燃起了类似于顿悟的神情。“啊！这提醒了我一件事。看我多无礼……我不知道自己怎么会忘了问这事儿，你叫什么名字？”他问道，听起来非常兴奋想知道答案。

  
_“好吧，”_ Bruce颤抖地思索着， _“我绝对不能告诉他我的真名。那会引发太多我无法解答的问题……我不能冒那个险。仅仅是我的到来就有可能在宇宙中撕开一个该死的大洞了，我不能把它变得更糟。是时候开始即兴表演了。”_

  
“我之前试着介绍过自己来着，”Bruce从容地回答道，咒骂着他接下来要做的事可能引发更让人丧气的后果，“还记得我跟你说的第一句话是什么吗？”

  
Jor-El疑问地抬起一边眉毛，然后盯着上方陷入了深思。接着他灿烂地笑了起来，友好地轻拍了Bruce的后腰一下，回答道：“Clark，你说Clark。我还在疑惑那是什么意思呢。”

  
“那是我的名字，”Bruce说道，一股心累的感觉蔓延全身。他好奇如果Clark知道他用他的名字对着他的父亲撒谎，会作何感想。他声线平稳地加上一句：“只是Clark，没有姓氏。”他想着，自己至少能不把Kent家的姓氏扯进这团乱麻里。

 

 

Jor-El安静地点了点头，轻松接受了古怪的姓氏缺失。听到远处传来大门的机械转动声，氪星人立马眼前一亮，整个人字面意义上弹了起来，一路扯着Bruce向外走去。蝙蝠侠不禁疑惑起他是不是得习惯这个人就是这样的。但接下来的画面让他整个大脑停了工：他看到Lara好奇地站在起居室打量着他，手里正抱着一个小娃娃。

  


  
Bruce先前真心以为自己会认不出Clark，毕竟当你是个成人的时候跟小婴儿时期不会太像。但当看到那一头浓密的黑色卷发和那双世界上最蓝的眼睛，Bruce发现，即使闭上眼睛他都能认出对方来。况且那标志性的“S”型卷毛也已经充满活力地站在他额头上了。如果他不是被惊得说不出话来，还突然涌出一股发自内心深处、难以言表的渴望，他一定会为自己的生命变得如此荒唐而仰天大笑。

  
完全不知道“Clark”的心里正翻涌着怎样的惊涛骇浪，Jor-El用一种Dick曾经用来求Bruce准许他留下一只夜巡中发现的迷途小猫咪的方式来介绍了他。感谢这段记忆（相当正常和让人心安的小事件）把他拖出了内心的混乱，在他唇边扯出一个怡人的弧度。如果他要变成Jor带回家的第二个野生Wayne，至少他能好好表现，让Lara不介意他留下。

  
Lara用她那双魅惑的海蓝色眼睛打量着Bruce，仿佛在评估着他会否造成任何威胁。Bruce则保持着安静让对方仔细观察他。她优雅地往前踏了一步——这让Bruce回想起自己的妈妈曾经举手投足间同样的天生优雅——抱着儿子的手用常人难以察觉的力度紧了紧，但Bruce看到了她微微眯起的双眼和Kal衣服上更明显的皱褶。无疑，她对自己的儿子充满了保护欲。Bruce好奇的想了想，如果他们一直都在，Kal会不会变成那种只听妈妈话的小男孩。他没发现自己脸上因此闪现的笑容，而正是这表情让Lara的眼神柔和了下来。

  
但在Jor-El为他说了几句之后，Lara的态度彻底从疑心变成了愉悦的理解。这让Bruce有点猝不及防。

  
_「这个男人，Clark，来自地球。」_ Jor用氪星语说道，然后绕过侦探，走过去揉了揉自己儿子的脑袋，一只手轻轻地放在了妻子肩上。听到这个信息似乎正是让Lara完全转变对他的态度的原因。 _「跟我们上次的客人不一样，他不是全息投影，而是实体真人。他怎么来到这里的对我们来说都还是个迷题。而在他知道自己在哪儿之前，警察就羁押了他并把他带到了议会前。」_

  
Lara微微瞪大了双眼，目光从Jor移向Bruce再移回到她丈夫身上，示意他往下说。Jor-El高兴地照办了。

  
_「拉奥眷顾，我恰好结束最后一次请求议会听取我意见的尝试，然后他就被带进去了。老实说，我很好奇，所以就留下来看了。」_ Jor瞥了Bruce一眼然后善意地轻笑了一下，脸上满是爱怜的欢快。 _「你真该看看他，Lara。他穿着最不同寻常服装。那衣服模仿了一种会飞的地球哺乳动物，可怕又迷人。他没有坐等议会错误地起诉他，而是制服了押解他的警官，让整个议会都匍匐在他的脚下。简直精彩！」_

  
明显对Jor异样的热忱习以为常，Lara翻了个白眼。这让Bruce想起了Barbara一下，神谕似乎常在通讯器的另一头做同样的动作。他不用看也知道Babs什么时候在翻白眼，因为对方的声音总是充满了表现力。 _「所以你们俩——很显然你没法忍住不把自己卷进去——用不知道什么方法把议会逼到了墙角，然后成功让他们释放了地球人交由你来监护。我这样理解对吧？」_ Lara毫不讶异地问道，让蝙蝠侠不禁疑惑起自己哥谭的族系里是否在什么时候混进过氪星血统。因为他们面对同等的疯狂时也拥有与Lara相似的轻松自在。

  
_「你基本上说得没错。」_ Bruce用对方的母语回应到，令毫不讶异化成了惊讶万分。他努力压下心头过量的成就感，继续说道， _「我向他寻求帮助。他便请求那帮呆子让他负起送我回家和进行相应研究的责任。他们同意了，说只要我不造成任何麻烦。」_

  
Bruce猜想Lara的反应跟每个会选择嫁给Jor-El这类人的女人一样，她巧妙控制住了对Bruce熟练掌握他们语言的惊讶。深思着点了点头，她扬起一边眉毛直视着Bruce说道， _「我对你留下来完全没意见，只要你不惹出任何麻烦。」_ 说完她嘴角一弯，扯出一个迟疑的微笑。 Bruce相信这是个好迹象。但紧接着悲伤笼罩了她的脸庞，让Bruce不由得担心了起来。她加上一句， _「但是，我向拉奥祈祷你会做好永远被‘黏附’在这里的心理准备，因为星际旅行在氪星属于违法行为，我猜这大概也是他们如此粗暴对待你的原因。」_ 他察觉到对方几乎抑制不住想要伸向他淤青脸庞的手指不安地动着。

  
_「啊，我还以为他们只是有点排外呢。」_ Bruce语调平平地说道，激起了Jor和Lara的笑声，让他不由得感到一阵满足。

  
_「是啊，他们的确是那样的。但那是因为我们的星球曾被外来者袭击了太多次……我想我完全无法责怪他们有那种想法。」_ Lara抱歉地看着Bruce，匆匆补充道， _「我强调这个只是说从心理上理解他们的行为，并不是赞同他们的愚昧和指责。我个人相信我们不能让多数人的恶来责罚藏身其中的少数善良。」_

  
如果说Bruce曾想过他会对Clark的生母感到难以言说的尊敬的话，现在就是那个时刻了。超人会成为那样让人惊叹的一号人物真是毫无悬念……不单是因为有Jonathan和Martha Kent这种与众不同的人用毫无保留的爱和投入养育了他，更因为Jor-El 和Lara本来就是一对让人称奇的璧人。Clark的血统里有太多真正的美好，美好到让Bruce害怕它几乎不可能是真实的。

 

 

他不由得想念起了地球，想念哥谭，想念 _ **Clark**_ 。他如此真挚地思念着一切，以至于一股沉重窒息的情感深深扎根在胸中，让他必须把目光从眼前这一家人身上移开。Bruce经历过更糟的，大概吧，反正他知道被独自留在地球最遥远的角落和哥谭最漆黑的小巷中等待血流而尽的感觉，而在所有这些垃圾事中，他尤其不允许自己被思乡击沉。今天他已经被它冲击过一次了，再有第二次便是不可饶恕。

  
一个小小的但快乐的声音飘扬着划过空气，把Bruce始料不及地从内心的困境中拖了出来，留下一脸震惊。而当他瞥到Lara的表情时，发现对方也明显被吓到了。当他辨别出声音来源时，发现Kal-El宝宝急切地把两只小手伸向他，双眼闪烁着熠熠光辉（Bruce完全不知道为什么它们能那么亮，他又不是婴儿专家——这个领域的研究已经被证明价值不高）。小心地留意着Lara的肢体语言，他微微向前踏了一步，他静静地聆听，等待着Kal用它不成熟的小脑瓜努力拼凑出想要说出来的单词。

  
就在Jor担心Kal快要把自己脑袋想破，准备开口打断的时候，小朋友兴奋地开口喊道“B-B...Bii！”

  
那苦思的单词终于被说了出来，Kal对于自己的成就显得相当兴奋，他在妈妈的怀里开心的弹来弹去，双臂依旧维持着伸手求抱的姿势。“Ma！Bii！”小婴儿要求到。他抬头匆匆看了一眼妈妈，然后重新盯住了困惑的地球人。

  
Lara咯咯地笑了起来，充满歉意地凝视了Bruce一会儿，然后用英语说道：“Clark，我想他给你起了个花名叫‘Bii’。”她的眼神柔和了下来，走上前去缩小了她跟Bruce之间的距离，充满爱意地低头看着她的宝宝，然后抬头望向侦探。“另外，我觉得他想要你抱抱他。你能好心满足一下他吗？”

  
Bruce被他们展现出的信任深深击中，一时不知道该说什么，该做什么。等回到家他得多多观察儿童，以防这种罕事再发生在自己身上。还有，假如有书会教你如何应对 回到过去与挚（男）友（神）的父母，还有婴儿版本的挚（男）友（神）见面 的话，那就再好不过了。谢天谢地他的身体还能自己动起来，因为他下一个有意识的画面就是自己抱住了一团软乎乎的Kal-El。小家伙在他怀里一边开心地抬头朝他咕咕地叫着，一边扯着他借回来的衬衫前襟。

  
暗暗决定在这件事结束之后，自己完全应该得到一个假期。Bruce轻轻叹了叹，悄悄接受了这种开始担心自己疯狂处境的心理状态。但现在他能尽量放开自我，用Wally的话来说，“随波逐流”。反正这会儿他看起来也不像有别的选择。

  
“他叫什么名字？”Bruce小声问道。他必须在自己嘴快喊出“Kal”之前被告知答案。

  
Jor搂着妻子的肩膀，脸上闪过一个混合着忧郁、慰藉和偏爱的表情，“Kal-El”，他说。

  
Bruce在喉底温柔地哼了一声作为回应，不过如果说他这个时候还有心思留意房间里的两个大人，那他就是在说谎了。一个人很难在这种时候留意到其他人：怀里有一个如此可爱的小婴儿，他还玩耍般地把自己的脸挤到Bruce的胸膛里藏起来，然后带着一脸世界上最真诚直率的笑容弹回来，高声喊着“Bii！”，然后又从头玩一遍。他猜这就像躲猫猫，最简化版的。

  
但那该死的可爱极了。

  
当Kal第四次喊着那个可笑的绰号猛然弹回来时，Bruce终于抬头瞥向Jor跟Lara。他无法描述他们脸上的表情，但他们四个人之间分享的这个时刻，这个不真实的美好瞬间……真正地让他和这个时代，和这个家庭联结了起来。Kal在怀，他的父母像是是告别一般看着他们的互动，努力微笑以对；怀里那柔弱的小手指——尽管它们终有一日能碾碎世界——紧紧抓着他……他真切地活在这种只会出现在科幻小说里的不可行的设定中。

  
这一切都是真实的。

  
这变成了Bruce的生活。

 

*********************************

 

他对自己要继续留在El家的事有多板上钉钉——用Lara的话来说，被真正“黏附”在这里——还没概念。直到Bruce发现时光如白驹过隙，而自己如此孤独。它每每在夜晚涌上心头。晚上Bruce拥着一大堆被子和枕头睡在大沙发上时，无论他多么渴望入睡以暂时逃离这一切，他都无法阖上双眼。

在沙发正中自然盘坐着，Bruce双眼放空陷入深思，麻木地聆听蛰伏的房屋里的白噪音，思绪在脑中奔腾。

从早先Jor-El陈述中发现的线索看来，他可以保守推断氪星仍在步向死亡，那也极可能是在他们相遇之前，对方向议会发表讲演的原因。就年龄说来，Kal将在一个星期内满一周岁了。而从Bruce留意到的那对父母兴奋地讨论着生日派对时的身体语言和其他明显举止看来，氪星似乎至少能熬过那个时候。虽然地心爆裂的具体时间仍是未知之数，但他能在Jor像他之前热切保证过的那样，在明天带他去参观实验室时，轻易收集到相关信息。

而Bruce现在能 _确定_ 的是，没错，他被迫进行了时间旅行；不，这不是平行世界，因为事情正跟他从前所认知的样子展开一致（除了他会出现在这里这部分），并没有发生什么足以开启“平行”存在的重大事件；还有，是的，Jor-El跟Thomas Wayne在此之前见过面了。

至于为什么不管是他父亲的任何记录或是堡垒中的资料都没有提及那次见面，Bruce只能猜想这件事是该被保密的：在Thomas的方面，如果他承认了这件事，那他很可能会被塞进束缚衣里然后被锁起来；而对Jor而言，Bruce在目睹过议会议员对外来者的态度之后觉得，公开他曾经偷渡过一个地球人到星际间这个“禁飞区”里肯定不是一件好事，即使全息投影跟血肉之躯所造成的威胁完全不能相提并论。他自己则是另外一回事了：他是实打实站在这里，而并不是Jor-El把他带过来的。

那又勾起了另一个待解答的问题。是什么把他带到氪星来的？是什么把他剥离了自己的现实，将他从时空隧道的另一头扔到这里来的？Bruce曾把那光亮比作极光，所以那可能是某种高能量，还恰好拥有能执行这项可疑任务的正确成分的罕有光辉？

或许那是一种辐射和陌生的光学粒子。可以有意识地瞄准一个有机生命体，懂得利用氪星技术和堡垒的水晶构造来放大效应，同时还能像电脑病毒一样吸收当时环绕房间的全息投影信息。然后，就像一个被写入新初始程序的人工智能一样，根据收集到的所有数据作出反应：在时空中撕扯出一个通向它刚熟识了的地方的虫洞，然后锁定距离最近的有机物并将其进行传输。

这是个相当惊悚的想法。什么样的辐射或者是光能可以做到这种事情？还能拥有自主意识？为什么他会成了应被传输的“距离最近的有机物”？为什么要传输其他东西过去而不是光线自己直接飞驰过去？如果真的涉及了自主意识，那么或许它需要一个同样用力想着那个它收集了如此多相关资料的地方的活人，来将那变成现实？

Robert Lanza*关于他生命中心论的观点或许是对的：没有一个生命、一个有意识的人来观察的真实无法构成真实。但这仍让Bruce疑惑为何选择他而不是 _Clark_ ？如果他俩的思绪同样深扎在氪星上，深到一堆爱绑架生命体的怪物辐射光线想要绑架他们的地步，那也应该是绑Clark啊，不是吗？难道光线射下来的时候Clark的心里不是也想着氪星吗？  
（*这人写了本《生命中心论：为什么说生命和意识是理解宇宙真谛的关键》，亚马逊的作者介绍里说他是“世界上最可敬的科学家之一，”还说某杂志封面故事里称他为“天才”和“叛逆的思想者”还把他比作爱因斯坦。他跟这本书的合著人一起创立了生命中心学说——看待宇宙的革命性新观点。）  
说起那时候来……Clark好像有些什么正想跟他讲，他那晚的第二次尝试。所以也有可能Bruce确实是两人当中心思还陷在氪星的画面和想法里的那个。况且那时他还在心底深深地疑惑着这颗星球走向死亡的时候是怎样的……这大概能解释为什么他见到的Jor和Lara是稍微年长一些，而非全息图像中的年轻模样。按生命中心论的解释，正是通过他的观察让这个地方成为了现实，所以或许在潜意识层面，他正支配着这个时间里的一切要点？

Bruce曾经习惯在临睡前思考些异常艰深的理论和哲学问题，但这次的远远超出平常的概念化范围了。 _这是活生生的实践啊！_

他深深地吐出一口气，深到仿佛连灵魂都一并呼出，然后把脸埋进手心，强迫自己闭上了眼睛。现在他需要做的是把所有这些可以等的破问题都推到一旁容后解决，然后处理那些重要的。

比如说，首先， _他怎么回家？_

他有能回家这个可能性吗？

他有告诉El家关于他是谁和他从哪里来的真相吗？

如果他说了，那他说了Kal—— _真正的Clark_ ，是怎么长大的吗？

地球上他的熟人们有在找他吗？

Bruce摇了摇脑袋，中断了心里冒出的一连串问题。双手揉了揉脸，然后穿过头发，最终停留在后颈上，他再次深深地呼出一口气。他很庆幸自己没有立刻重新钻研起先前那堆问句来，但阻止他这么做的那令人心碎的尖锐声响并不是此刻取代他脑海中思考的东西。他或许不精通照顾孩童，但他能认得出婴儿的哭声。

Bruce站起来，安静地在房子里走动着，回想着房屋的布局，最终找到了小Kal的房间。当他朝里窥探的时候，发现灯还是灭着的，但当他听到清晰的满怀爱意的诱哄声和小小的模糊抽泣声，他知道有人在努力驱赶噩梦，让Kal的世界再度变得安全。在双眼适应了黑暗后，他发现Jor跟Lara都在房间里努力安抚着他们的孩子。而Bruce就这么挨在门边看着，默不作声，不被注意，脸上带着难以捉摸的悲伤。

眼前的画面让Bruce意识到，即使他把自己的问题从等式中抽离，剩余的变量依然能得出相同的答案：一个世界的湮灭，一个令人敬畏的文明的陨落，一对已为自家婴孩打算好一切的父母的丧生。即使把他移出题外，一切依旧危在旦夕。而目睹了Jor的手指温柔地穿过Kal的发丝，弄乱了他除了那撮顽固的著名S型卷毛外的所有头发；听到Lara 用极其温柔的嗓音哼着摇篮曲，臀部轻轻随着节奏摇摆，顽皮地撞在丈夫身侧……Bruce觉得自己不得不做些什么。

一股突如其来的使命感击中了他，盘绕充盈着他的四肢百骸。而当Kal疲倦但欢欣的嘟囔声传到Bruce耳中时，那股感觉突然有了意义。他的“使命”有了定义。

Bruce想挽救这一切， _拯救他们_ 。

他永远也不会得到拯救自己父母的机会，而现在，拯救Clark父母还有氪星的则被送到了他面前。他一定会抓住这个机会。Bruce知道他成功的机率微乎其微，但他依旧会拼尽全力去做这件不可能的事，即使到最后他或许只能救出这两个人。而正是他们，给予了Bruce在全宇宙中，在 _ **任何**_ 宇宙中，最珍惜的人以生命。

即使他会因此撕裂时空，即使因此所有的真实都将坍缩，即使他会因此被从世上抹去，Bruce也已经在那里存在过了。所以，操他的为什么不？

Bruce有活可干了。

 

**************************

 

第二天的早晨在Bruce意识到自己睡着过之前就到来了，但一切都值得，因为他把剩余的大半个夜晚都花在了谋划、记录和找出他仍需要些什么资料上，当然，所有笔记他都会贴身藏好。他是个很习惯通宵达旦的人，因此如果他在吃Lara做的早餐时全程哈欠，或者忘记了蝙蝠侠应有的样子，暖暖地朝不停向他做鬼脸的Kal微笑，都没什么大不了的。

大不了的是，在Jor-El终于把他从家里带到实验室，这个唯一能回答Bruce所有问题的地方时，他恢复了警醒和专注。一进门，科学家就领他参观了一遍他心爱的工作区，在旅程的尾声他们开始了一场科学对话，这让Jor明显兴奋了起来。Bruce不懂为什么跟一个人类聊这些会更加有趣，不过假如是比较有趣他也没意见。一个开心的Jor-El相当于一个话痨的Jor-El，而这意味这更方便的信息收集。

前一晚Bruce已经花了好些脑细胞琢磨出如何把对话引向有利的方向，他只能期望Jor-El不会像Clark一样喜欢在跟他对话时偶尔玩个逆转。倚在一个给各种轮廓各种色彩的水晶作为富余端口的控制台前，Bruce让自己的所有表现保持着欢快随和，他问道：“我从昨天开始就想着那件事，我想冒昧问问……那个Thomas Wayne，你说是精神感应投影过来的那个人，你似乎对他的出现一点都不惊讶。你是计划好了让他到这里来的吗？”

Jor的脸色微微沉了下来，但脸上依旧挂着得体的微笑，他点点头，坐到最近的椅子上转了一圈，直到椅子重新停在了面对地球人的角度——Bruce猜他需要点时间去思考如何回答——“实际上，是的。”他答道，脸上明显流露出一股忧伤，他遗憾地叹了口气，一手大力地穿过头发。

“这不会是你会想听的故事，拉奥知道我这一年来做了多少努力去说服议会作出相应动作，设法阻止它。但是——”Jor直直地看向侦探的脸庞说道，“氪星仍在走向死亡。”

那陈述的结语不像Bruce想象中的那样，是个直击腹部的盲拳，反而像一下钝击。尽管有那么一分钟Bruce希望事情不会是那样，但在听到事实被大声说出后，他仍然无法表现出惊讶。或许他表现得过于明显了，因为当他重新把注意力拉回到Jor-El身上时，发现对方正迷惑地望着他，而他已经做好了说谎的准备。

Bruce平静地表示：“在这里经历过这么多事情之后，发现自己所在的星球正在死去看起来不太像一个不正常的发展。”这让氪星人爆发出意料之外的笑声。

“哦，我的朋友，”Jor抹着眼睛笑道：“你真是个罕见的存在。”

“ _Jor-El，你完全无法想象事实真相是怎样的。_ ”Bruce默默想到。

当科学家终于能控制住情绪，拍着胸口深吸进一口气后，他脸上的悲伤已经融去并被专业认真所替代，尽管他的笑容没有跟着离开，而是在他说着那样的话题时保持着一股不相称的快乐。“虽然星际旅行确实是违法行为，我依然在找寻方法好把我的儿子送离氪星，送到某个安全的，能让他健康强壮长大的地方去。”Jor说着站起身来，在实验室中央开启了一个氪星的全息图像，周围环绕着其他星球的图片。

“而像每个好父母会做的那样，我仔细研究了每个适合Kal-El生存的地点，同时也向每个合适的星球投放了探测器。我从返回的数据中得到了很多信息，但似乎没有一个环境符合我儿子的需求。就在我怕我永远也找不到对的地方时，我碰到了Thomas Wayne。”

嘴角悦目的弧度点亮了Jor-El的脸庞，让Bruce不禁疑惑起他的父亲到底说了或做了些什么，以至于光是提起名字就可以燃起那样的表情。如果他是个糟糕一点的人，他都要妒忌他和Clark的父亲们能比他们自己相处得更好了。尤其Thomas和Jor只有过一次短暂的会面，而蝙蝠侠和超人天天工作在一起。

这个宇宙真是个混乱的地方啊。

“跟你一样，他就在城市的中央毫无预兆地出现了——我计算出错导致的失误——但他没有害怕也没有生气，只是坚定地站在那里。我一看到他就喜欢上他了。”Jor轻笑着说，他匆匆扫了Bruce一眼然后继续盯着他的全息影像。“我把他带回到这里，告知了他我的计划，而正是Thomas Wayne那天跟我说的话让我决定要把Kal-El送到地球去。”

双手在胸前交叉着以隐藏胸中翻涌出的情感，Bruce好奇地歪歪脑袋问道：“他对你说了什么？”

当Jor回想起那些被他珍藏在心底的话语时，脸上的笑容变得更加明亮了。“他说起了哥谭城，说起人类都有缺点，而且有时候会投入到天性中丑陋和黑暗的怀中，但他同时也相信人性中固有的善良。”Jor-El柔和地说道，他瞟了Bruce一下，继续到，“他说，如果他找到了Kal-El，他会将他视如己出，抚育他长大。”

Bruce先前还以为再没有什么能让他大吃一惊的了，但结果他被吓了个结结实实：被告知他的父亲表明愿意收养Kal。那意味着他原本可能会与Clark一同成长（那他或许不会叫这个名字了），他们会是兄弟……想到这一切对他来说意味着什么，如果没有及时把手指按在跳动的太阳穴上，他或许已经晕过去了。

把Bruce惊慌失措和痛苦的表情错当成他对于地球被选作Kal未来家园的不赞同，Jor-El突然变得不安和忧虑了起来，他问道：“你认为地球不是一个适合我儿子的家园吗？”

Bruce边看向Jor边眨眨眼，他轻轻叹了一口气，摇着头说道，“你误会我了。我非常乐意与Kal分享我的家园，我只是想到，那 _你_ 和这个星球怎么办。”眉间微微的皱起透露出这个念头有多让他悲伤。

科学家闻言放松了下来，重新变得笑盈盈的，但即使他同样被那个念头变得感伤了一些，在他眼中流露出更多的是……希望，压倒一切的希望。“我为氪星，为我的人民做了我所能做到的一切。现在我还能做的就是为我的儿子打算未来，而我很开心我已经有一年的时间来解决这件事，而现在，在最后时刻来临前我还有如同神赐般的三个月。”

Jor-El无意间就回答了Bruce一个非常重要的问题，侦探必须努力尝试才忍住了因为轻易取得成功而得意微笑的冲动。他还有 _三个月_ 。还有三个月来阻止疯狂结局的发生，来做任何能拯救这些人的事情。他暂时还没想到具体解决方法，但是，他会一直努力寻找答案。

“现在是只有你和议会知道氪星将面临着什么吗？还是说这件事已经广告公众了？”他问道。

Jor暗自叹了一口气，操控着他正在死去的星球的全息图像，把将至悲剧的起始地点转到了自己面前，皱着眉头说：“议会严禁大众得知正在发生的事情，害怕消息散布后可能发生的后果。他们相信我们的人民会因此无由来地恐慌，作出不理智的举动，甚至违背法律试图逃离这场灾难。他们认为，假如我们整个文明都要覆灭，那么我们也应当保有风度与尊严直到最后一刻。”他的眼睛望了望看不见的远方，然后重新注视着Bruce。

“但强迫我们整个文明死亡根本没有‘尊严’可言。”

“我或许只是一个来自地球，微不足道的人类，”Bruce在Jor-El再次开口前打断了他，他不自然地笑了笑，说道，“但我没发觉任何形式的死亡能做到 _‘有尊严’_ 。它凌乱不堪，它会带来伤痛，而且无论怎么努力你都不可能逃离它；死亡永远不会是件高人一等的事。相信我，我见过许多人的死亡……”

在那个念头缠上他之前，Bruce就甩掉了它转而研究起氪星的投影图像。他留意到星球表面上有一个伤疤一般的鲜绿色巨型大坑，大坑的边角呈现向外辐射状。Bruce眯起眼睛仔细研究着图像，问道：“那个绿色的坑……怎么会那么大而且没人留意到的？”他扬起一边眉毛，追问道：“氪星人看起来都很热爱科学，我还以为他们已经搞清楚是什么导致了你们星球表面遭到那样的毁坏。那里附近没有什么城市吗？”

Jor-El的嘴唇因为对于Bruce细致观察的赞赏弯了起来，但他的身体语言则传达出较为疲惫的信息，仿佛被提起了一桩久远的遭遇。他凝视着全息图像上被提及的那块地区，说道：“那并不是氪星的地心变得有毒和危险的原因，但你提到的区域在许多年前就已经被夷为平地了。”

Jor解释道：“一个叫Brainiac的人袭击了那片区域并偷走了曾经伫立在那里的整座城市，氪星曾经的首都——坎多。而现在我们所在的城市，氪星府*，则是现行代理首都。自从那次事件发生后，我们的文明便遗弃了那片土地。至于是出于耻辱还是悲痛，就不得而知了。”他用手指梳过头发，轻柔地呼出一口气：“不管他当时用的是什么科技，都对氪星那片地区的表面造成了严重损毁，即便不是地心腐坏的原因它也绝对没能防止腐坏发生。”（*啊咧~我不知道Kryptonopolis有没约定俗成的翻译，一下没找到，如果有的话请务必告诉我我立马改。没有的话就这样吧）  
Bruce点点头，以侦探收集线索的状态接收了新信息。不料灵光一闪，他意识到最大的答案刚刚正被粗暴地塞进了自己的怀里。Brainiac，坎多…… _那是一切的关键_ 。Bruce从未如此感谢自己异常清晰的记忆。手指在手臂旁抽动着，他必须很努力才能压下立刻画出Brainiac用来缩小坎多的仪器的草图那股冲动。而即便堡垒电脑中的设计图尚有缺漏，他也能通过努力将空缺填满。

感谢他曾骇入Clark的电脑，或许钢铁之子本人也有一些贡献：正是他让Bruce掌握了足以应付这个场面的氪星技术。

在被甩进这堆麻烦事后，Bruce第一次感觉有所收获，他仿佛看清了自己面前的道路和努力方向。昨晚那股使命感不仅有了定义，现在还有了错综复杂的细节，而他终于知道自己要做些什么了。即使无法拯救整颗星球，他仍能拯救足够多的人，让他们在将来的某天能再次像现在这样成为一个活跃的文明，而且最重要的是，El家能被拯救。

Clark想要再见自己亲生父母一面的机会作为圣诞礼物，而Bruce，会为了他所珍爱的人赴汤蹈火给他带去这份礼物。

礼物。

哦，不。

为自己的善忘而难以置信的瞪大了双眼，Bruce努力维持着表面的冷静，走向Jor问道，“我的制服怎么了？我 _必须_ 有它在身边，我在里面藏了些对我来说非常重要的东西……

在他说完之前，Jor-El就站了起来，拍拍他的肩膀笑着说道：“不用担忧，Clark！Lara只是好心在早餐前帮你清洗缝补了制服，而实际上——”成功安抚好地球人后，他环视实验室，在找到一个匣子后走了过去，从里面拿出一堆整齐叠好的衣服，“——我今早把它带过来实验室了。”

一阵慰藉漫过全身，Bruce的肩膀也随之松了下来，他定了定神，站直身来郑重谢过对方，便轻轻接过了自己的制服。他很害怕蝙蝠装连同Clark送的那只美丽怀表被一同丢弃了。但当手上感觉到凯夫拉与加强面料的熟悉重量时，他知道它们都安全了。

“能借你的手一用吗，Clark？”

Bruce猛然抬头盯向Jor-El，不知道对如此怪异的请求作何反应是好，但只要氪星人不是打算把它们砍下来，他没看到迁就一下对方有什么坏处。Bruce满不在乎地耸了耸肩，将制服换到了左臂夹住，把右手伸给了Jor-El。当被Jor拖着穿过实验室来到一个操作面板前时，他几乎要被自己的惊讶逗笑了。而让他感到惊讶的是，他的手掌被按到了操作面板上——扫描，录入安全系统，然后获得了访问许可。

Jor-El脸上闪过一个可爱的小笑容，Bruce则再次为自己获得的信任所震惊。他觉得，要不就是他自身能发出征服El家人、使他们无条件给予信任的光环；要不就是El家的人都相当善于识人。而就个人观点，他相信是后者——一切基于即使他计划入夜后潜进Jor的实验室搭建计划中的重要仪器，他仍能算作一个不错的人这一基础上。

他唯有期望自己的秘密行动能被归入“目的正确即手段正当”的类别中。

在那之后，两人安静而愉快地离开了实验室，加入起居室中Lara和Kal宝宝的行列，度过了一个由Kal的婴儿举止提供娱乐，成年人进行轻松闲聊的下午。Bruce很久试过如此平静了，但他也不至于沉迷其中，而是可以保持着客观、专注的态度。有太多的事等着他去做，他不能被这些东西分了心：空气中Lara宁神的香水味，Jor洪亮的笑声，还有Kal喜欢的弯折上半身，小脑袋从两腿间探出来上下颠倒地向着他们傻笑，每回都以摔倒告终，然后咯咯地笑成一团，又站起来再玩一遍。

但在这瞬间，他允许自己相信，他也可以属于这么一个温馨家庭的美梦。

 

********************

 

一周就在风平浪静中过去了，Bruce每晚都会在房子里所有人歇息之后偷溜进实验室，偷偷弄到他自己画出的草图中每样设备所需的材料。尽管已经完成了草稿图，理论上设计也可行，但其中仍有几个让人沮丧的夜晚，Bruce是在完全强忍着不把头发扯下来中度过的。

现在的主要问题就是确定十三个边界点，中心点，还有一些其他的小部分了。而在这周正式结束时，实现Bruce疯狂计划的完整方案出炉了。所有收集完成有待安装的部件白天都被藏在沙发垫后，夜晚则散落在Jor的实验室里。夜里，他动用了所有需要的工具，然后在离开前将它们逐一放回原位。每一夜他都有不多不少三个小时的睡眠时间，那对他来说已相当充足。

然而在Kal过第一个生日的那天，Bruce不得不放弃了工作的念头，把全副心思都放到了庆祝上。

那让他惊奇的是，氪星人的生日派对跟地球人的没什么区别：蛋糕——Lara自己用有机原料做的，气球——填充了Jor为这个场合特地自行合成的实验级氦气，而且能在空中飘四个月的（Bruce努力不去深思这时间的隐喻），和各种装饰——明显由水晶感应的装饰缀满全屋。这无疑是自从来到氪星后，他所见过最吸引人的事情了。

尽管通常来说，如此个人的派对会让他感到想吐或者是揍谁的脸一拳，但这次的主角没那么糟，Bruce甚至好几次在试图掩饰前就已不经意地轻笑出来了。虽然Jor跟Lara对此的取笑让他有些沮丧。而Kal则更是在帮倒忙：他荒唐又滑稽地动来动去，还时时发出极具感染力的笑声。结果，Bruce只能在整场派对中玩得开开心心，不时露齿微笑，表现得完全不像他自己。

感谢上帝正联看不到现在的他。不然他们大概要指责他精神分裂了。

红太阳慢慢落到了地平线以下，派对也来到了尾声，最后一部分是Kal拆他那一小堆礼物。当小东西不太灵活的小手指开始大面积摧毁包装纸时，Bruce无意识地把一只手轻轻覆上了自己的裤子口袋，那个安全躺着那只怀表的地方。他同时想到：再一次地，他不巧没给Kal准备礼物。他只能希望自己的计划会成功，那样一来，大概就足以替代两份礼物了。

被一堆缎带、蝴蝶结、被撕毁的包装纸包围在地板中，Kal面前的战果相当让人叹为观止：一只带薰衣草香味的蝙蝠状（这相当讽刺）手织小玩偶；一圈像皇冠一般环绕着悬在小朋友顶着蓬乱头发的脑袋上方寸许的水晶；一尊Kal看起来特别喜欢的孔武有力的骑士雕像（如果他拿着它时弹动的样子跟将它塞进微笑的嘴里能算是某种证据的话）；还有一些书和散落在它们四周、看起来是小型光盘的东西——排在最后的那些看起来相当于地球上的初中教程。无怪Kal看起来能听懂他的话了，他大概在睡眠时就有接受地球语言的教育。

尽管以上一切都很可爱，也没能吸引住Bruce的目光。

真正吸引人目光的是一堆因得不到Kal-El重视而被遗弃在一边地板上的布料：被整齐折叠着的蓝、黄、红三色，胸针一样的家徽被摆放在了衣料的顶端。

要是这些人能意识到那堆物料是多么的奥妙难解该多好……然而Bruce没有资格来解释这件事。在过去的这周里他做了个决定：无论他多么愿意搅进这趟浑水里，甘愿不顾被抓获起诉，甚至被判死刑的风险去尝试缩小氪星府并把它装瓶，Bruce都会绝口不提所有事情；他会继续说着他就是Clark的谎言，维持着大家印象中他来自与现在相同的时间线这一印象。这是唯一能让他接下来的三个月过得轻松的方法，同时也在他万一被捕时，能让El家合理地否认知情。

全神贯注在Kal身上，他的思绪开始变得有些失控，他打算着未来想象着各种可能的发展，又疑惑小婴儿怎么还没被那个小雕像呛到。这时Jor跟Lara已经清理好起[url=]I[/url]居室并离开了。要是Bruce有哪怕分出一点点心思来留意他们，他就能听到两人之间的轻声讨论，也就能在他们十分钟后回来对他提出那个请求时有足够多的心理准备。

“你们想我帮忙看着宝宝？”Bruce质疑道。他扫了一眼Kal-El然后看回他的父母，胃里充斥着一股强烈的担忧。

Jor-El解释道：“我的朋友，一定没问题的！Lara跟我讨论过了，就保护他来说，你绰绰有余，而且这整周来你都相当温柔和善地对待他，况且我们相信你。”他伸手安慰地拍了拍黑暗骑士的胳膊。

期望找到一个会对他更坦诚更可靠的人，一个会明白把 _他_ 和一个婴儿单独留在一起是个多恐怖的主意的人，他望向了Lara。

而对方只是回望着他，灿烂微笑了起来。

很显然，她完全赞同Jor-El的那套说辞，而且真心认为把自己的宝贝儿子交托给一个只认识了一周的男人，单独相处，是一个绝赞的主意。或许……他该重新考虑先前对于El家人都善于识人这个观点，转而研究一下他自身真能发出某种“El家的人，立即信任我”光环的可能性了。

Jor请求道：“我们真的需要你的帮助”，他的语调撕裂了Bruce的防线，“一个氪星儿童满一周岁时，做父母的必须到城市档案部门重新登记他们子女的资料，更新出生时登记的信息。当这个程序走完后，这个婴儿才能正式成为家族中的一员，并被授予家族徽章。”

Bruce勉强压抑住了对这个罕见流程的好奇心，他心知，如果说他欠了Jor和Lara什么的话，那就是他们的庇护和善心。“我可以替你们看着他，如果你们真的足够信任我的话。”他回答道，然后突然发现了这处境的有趣之处，嘴唇微微弯了起来。如果告诉Clark他小时候曾经被蝙蝠侠照看过，不知他会怎么想呢？

“那大概需要多久？”他追问道，同时心里已经默默做好了计划，列出了一些当做的事。

Jor-El思考了一会儿然后回答：“我觉得应该不超过两个小时，也可能要三个小时，不过我们会尽快的。”

“不用急”，Bruce边在心里规划着自己的新职责，边从容说道，“你们这周没有很多时间相处，然后我觉得，在有机会的情况下腾出点时间单独相处是……至关重要的。”说到“至关重要”这个词时他直视着他们的眼睛，确保他们完全理解了他的暗示。

Lara把纤细的手放在她丈夫的手臂上，深蓝色的眸子望向Jor-El时闪动着温柔的光。之后她看向Bruce声音柔软地说道：“如果你真的没问题的话，Clark……那我也觉得我们不应该与你争辩。”她看了眼Kal，确保他没有被自己的玩具弄到窒息，然后看回地球人。

“不超过五个小时，”Jor笑着向Bruce保证，热情地揉乱了他的头发，然后便握住Lara的手离开客厅走向车库。

Bruce留恋地凝视完他们的背影，转回身来，安静地叹了一口气，看着Kal仰躺在地板上，举着小雕塑跟悬在空中的水晶对战这一可爱到揪心的画面。他开口道：“嘿”，然后踏入小婴儿的私人空间，坐到了他身边，“小心点不会少块肉吧，小爬虫*。你也不想现在就把礼物弄坏，对吗？”（*原文是Rugrat,我真不会翻，urban dict给出的一个解释是还在爬行阶段的小孩子，时常带些许贬义。不知道有没姑娘有好建议？）  
闻言Kal整个人定住了，他好奇地抬眼望向Bruce，然后看看自己的玩具，又再看回Bruce。还是说他本来应该用氪星语来着？侦探还没来得及评估好小家伙的语言能力，Kal就把小雕塑塞给了他。显然，Kal的解决方案就是让他的看护陪他一起玩耍。

Bruce相当欣赏这个折衷方案，在能克制住之前，他发现自己轻快地露齿微笑了起来。而最近，即使他能克制住，他也不想那么干。

于是一大一小玩了起来，至少Bruce尽力了——尽管Kal持续弹出音色音调异常丰富的各种“Bii！”批评着他的表现。让Kal开心的是，他们在客厅的每一寸里都摆过了各种傻气滑稽的姿势，而在Bruce发现之前，那孩子就站着睡着了。那时，距离Jor-El和Lara离开已经过了五小时又十五分钟。

氪星人的时间观念啊。

“好了，孩子”，Bruce把手撑在臀上说道，心里庆幸他需要收拾的地方没有过于凌乱，“你过了个大日子，但现在是时候睡觉啦。”

Bruce蹲下来伸出手，正准备抱Kal回房间把他塞进小床里，小小氪星人却仿佛另有打算。他躲开了Bruce的手，哀叫着把自己扔进了沙发。Bruce扬起一边眉毛，静静地看着Kal。小家伙紧紧抓着沙发，猛摇着脑袋，一脸可怜兮兮地哀求着，不停喊着“Bii...”和一些毫无意义的字句。但侦探依然神奇地懂了他要表达的信息。

“Kal，那是 _我_ 睡觉的地方”，Bruce跟他陈述着事实，“你自己有一整个房间，你还想睡 _我的_ 床？”

小家伙猛地动动脑袋明确表达“是的”，Bruce重重地叹了口气，单手捂住了额头，他静静思索了一下自己该怎么办才好。他能轻易把Kal从他救命稻草一样紧紧抓住的沙发靠垫上撬下来，然后好好地安放回床上。但那只会带来哭泣和全方位的不开心，因此他拒绝了这个方法。他能把Kal安顿好在沙发里然后自己睡在地板上，但那让Bruce的脑子里塞满了小宝宝从沙发边滚下来摔伤在地或是砸到他身上（如果他睡在沙发边的话）那些噩梦般的画面。最后一个选项似乎是最好的，而看到Kal的一脸向往他也明白了，那大概是小朋友渴求已久的梦想。

懊恼地摇了摇头，Bruce跪在Kal身边，一只手安抚地落在了小男孩的背上。他的嘴唇紧皱着，但表情平静了下来：“我知道了，你想跟我一起睡沙发，而我会让你如愿以偿，但仅仅是因为今天是你的生日。别觉得这能成为日常，想都别想。”他一边说着，一边在心里谋划着对宝宝的报复，想象着回归自己的时间线后拿这个折磨Clark是件多么让人愉悦的事。“但首先我们要把客厅收拾干净，换好衣服，没问题吧？”

Kal热烈地点着头同意了这些条件，他放开靠垫，转而伸出双臂摆出了“抱起我”的姿势来，Bruce对此吐出了很容易被误认为是笑声的一口气，然后他举起了小家伙抱进怀里。他们进到距离Kal房间最近的浴室，Bruce帮男孩换上了睡袍，自己则快速换上了Jor-El借给他的衬衫和宽松的长裤。他们洗好脸刷好牙（帮着一个困倦但固执不肯坐定的Kal做这些事都是个有趣的经历），就回到了起居室。

非常快速的简单收拾好客厅，他把小家伙抱在胸口，一边支撑着Kal一边安置好自己，小心地躺到了沙发上。最后小男孩的脑袋舒服地靠着Bruce的上半身，一只耳朵贴在了他的心口。为了Kal长远的心灵安定着想，Bruce再三确认他有好好抱紧了那只手织小蝙蝠。但尽管做好了以上一切，Kal还是不肯好好闭上眼睛休息，因此Bruce只能继续沉思还有什么能做的。

之前Bruce盖了整周的毯子现在基本都披在了男孩身上保暖，整座房子安安静静，Kal也已经得偿所愿。他还有什么想要的吗？直到一声小小的模糊呜咽传到Bruce耳中，他才想起之前看到过Lara哄儿子的方式，她的哼鸣犹在耳畔。但Bruce除了古典曲目、慢爵士和些许歌剧外，没听过很多其他音乐……因此他只能深思，自己认识的音乐里面有什么是能拿来哄Kal睡觉的。

看来曾经给Dick扮演过父亲这一角色的经验现在派上用场了。曾经，他被迫忍受着那个年轻人的音乐品味，但其中有一首歌Bruce听过后是真心喜欢的。那次，在他抓到Dick边大声唱那首歌边写作业的两天后，他好几次发现自己在工作时不自觉地哼唱了出来。凝神细思了一小会儿，Bruce就记起了歌词，他轻声唱起“只有我们知道的地方*”。他放慢节奏使声音渗入胸腔跟他的脉搏混合在一起，再一同传入Kal的耳中。

通常Bruce不会把音乐跟任何形式的感伤联系在一起，他不是那种人（除了那次他要帮助变成了猪的神奇女侠——无聊的瑟茜的杰作）。但现在他允许自己结合旋律比平常更为细致地体会歌词：玩味着氪星和现在这条时间线会成为只有他跟Clark记得的“地方”的感觉，感叹着当下的场景让这整个意外变得多么特别；而配上歌词中独具地球色彩的景观描述，让Bruce感觉自己像在跟小男孩分享一个秘密。一个全氪星只有他们两个会知道的秘密。比如关于地球上溪流的声音，树木年轮的质感，或是一切将会安好，因为地球会成为Kal的新家园。

当他唱到“单纯的，你在何方？”这一段时，Bruce感到了真切的疲劳，一股沉重的倦怠感与歌词一同击中了他。即便作为蝙蝠侠和正义联盟的一员，在到这里之前，他的生活也从没让他感觉到那么该死地复杂过；而“这就是一切的终结”这句歌词在Bruce的心上压上了几乎难以承受的重量，他必须顿了顿才能继续往下唱。

最后一串字句滑出唇外，他为睡前娱乐的结束松了一口气，扫了Kal一眼他就知道自己成功诱哄小孩睡着了。Bruce往沙发深处沉了下去，他闭上眼，让酸痛疲惫吞噬全身，然后放松了身上每一条劳累紧绷的肌肉。如果他这时扭头看一下起居室另一面入口的方向，他就会发现自己有了听众，Jor-El和Lara在他刚开始唱歌时就踏进了房间。看着Bruce陷入沉默，他们脸上浮现的怜悯表情大概会让侦探感到尴尬。幸好他们没发出任何声音直接进了卧室，免去了大侦探的尴尬。

这周以来第一次，这幢房子里的每一个人都同时沉入了梦乡。是夜安宁平静。

 

*******************

 

信守承诺的Kal并没有习惯性求Bruce陪睡。日子一天天过去，侦探做的仪器也越来越接近完工；一个月过去后，Bruce开始希望Kal从未曾求过。Bruce已经很长很长时间没有过像那天小小的Kal睡在他身上时那么酣畅的睡眠了。而在氪星的终局越来越近的时刻，Bruce所能成功获得的睡眠里无一不充斥着将要发生的恐怖场景。那让他对这个小婴儿，对这整个家庭充满了偏执和保护欲；但这在他的工作可能无法及时完成这个念头下，显得毫无帮助。

他或许无法拯救任何一个人。

设计总有出错的可能性；毕竟，无他，Bruce只是一个拥有人类心智的人类男性，即使他是个天才也仍有很大机会搞砸整件事。设计或许可行，但一切也可能太迟；Bruce完全不清楚地心的损毁何时会影响到氪星府，会对地表产生何种影响。如果它最后才影响到这里，那计划就可能会成功；但如果，比方说，它 _下周_ 就影响到氪星府了，那当他在一个边界点安放好仪器，出发安放下一个时，对于前一个的破损或被毁可能完全无知。但如果要给每个点上的设备都加上防护罩，就太费时间了。  
因此，Bruce只能做到尽力而为，但当信心的日渐萎缩攻击到心智与能力时……他的“尽力”似乎不太够好。

然而，Bruce痛苦地意识到，他必须够好。他不可以失败。而正是这一心态，感谢上天它还属于主导的那部分，让他能继续下去，继续工作。他默默接受了与Jor-El和Lara相处的时刻，无论是饭桌上深入的对话，抑或是应邀听他们分享其中一人或是两人的科学研究（不过这帮助他偷偷学到了关于这座城市的不少技术与地理知识）；同样，他也接受了当那对父母必须离开时，跟Kal独处的时刻。这些是他仅能接受的小憩，而且对于激励他继续努力工作颇有成效。

在第二个月里，技术工作一经完成，Bruce就期待着他被全家人单独留下的时刻。等到确认一家人确实已经离开，他便抓上万能腰带，把借来的背包甩到肩上，从他刚被带到这个家里初次接受包扎的那个厨房会客区旁的窗户翻出去。接下来的时间就属于计划中的体力活部分，比如，低调地在城市中穿行（不使用他的爪钩枪和技能的话，那几乎是不可能的事），然后用手持导航仪找到每个边界点的确切地点——跟背包一样，导航仪同样是“借来”的。

距离第三个月还有两天时，Bruce把所有设备都放置好了。其中有几次他几乎要被人发现了，但也总能及时逃脱。特别是接近工作尾声时潜入议会厅（更像是个水晶迷宫）那次。中心点必须设定在城市的中心，而好运到简直能中彩票，议会厅就是首选地点，除非他想选初来乍到摔在上面的那个拱弧建筑（现在秘密设的那个地点就够奇怪的了）；他对当时撂倒的警卫和带给其他人几乎难以掩饰的恐慌丝毫不觉得抱歉。现在知道Brainiac瓶中城系统设计的“中心点”在这里，在议员们的议会厅顶上的通风槽里安稳地等待着被启动，一切都变得值得了起来。

而他回忆中的最爱是第四个边界点—— 一个社交集会中心的外墙上。其中棘手的部分是爬到外墙上，在水晶面上钻洞。带着为了这个任务特地装备的镭射切割器，加上过往的攀岩经验，他能轻松完成这项工作。不过真正让他对这次任务感到享受的是市郊的独特风景，他凝视着远方的天际线融进氪星表面欺人的“荒芜”风光中。盯着氪星地貌的同时，氪星地心内部的轰隆声振动着传到地表，混杂在人们的大笑与欢乐的呼喊声中——那基本上就是一个氪星夜总会。身处于氪星两个截然不同面貌的正中间这一念头让Bruce微笑了起来，也如同火上浇油一般鼓舞着他为拯救这座城市所做的每个举动。

但撩拨火焰的坏处是失控。

Bruce只能依照所知的氪星毁灭进程对未来的行动作准备。多亏了Jor-El，他能观察到与核心腐坏相关的全息数据；但即使有如此先进的技术作后盾，也无法计算出准确性高于87.996%的读数来。因此情况什么时候会变得一团糟也只能是出于较为理性的估计。在此情形下，Bruce很难保有耐心。他当然可以现在就行动，但没有了星球死去这一终极障眼法，他在执行计划中被打断或者阻止的机率会变得相当高；但要等待这个障眼法的启动，本身就是一场赌博。

正所谓一子错满盘皆落索。

那就是为什么它如此至关重要。某天黄昏乍现时，Jor-El跟他的妻子交换了一个意味深长的眼神，然后抓起Bruce的手腕把他引向了实验室。 _「我要给你看些东西。」_ 这句用母语说出的话是他沉默地把地球人拽走前说的唯一一句话，他的举动让侦探虽不质疑但也机警了起来。

一进入到Bruce现今已十分熟悉的空间内部，Jor-El就再次让他惊讶了，他把他拉到了一个Bruce从没踏足过的安全区前（他从没想过去探询那里，真的）；看到大堆的电线、金属与水晶制成的各种薄板和其他科技造物出现在眼前，Bruce就知道他将要看到什么了。而当科学家向他展示出一个看起来身量小但能力大的太空船时，他的推测得到了证实。

Jor小小声说：“这就是会把Kal-El带离这个星球的毁灭……这将把他送到地球”，他的手悲伤轻拂过自己的作品。他转向Bruce，脸上带着纯粹的遗憾，他花了一会儿才能再度开口说话，但他一开口，Bruce就实实在在地被他语调中过量的糟糕情绪伤透了心。“在不引起议会注意的情况下，我只能做出来这么多了，也只有大概这个尺寸的东西能逃过他们的探测……真是太荒谬了，即使我们的世界正在走向死亡，预估人员伤亡数据令人毛骨悚然，他们还是不肯修改法律。但这就是我们所有人都要忍受的状况，包括你。”

在Bruce模糊察觉到Jor的意指，准备对此发表评论前，氪星人就充满歉意地辩解道：“我无法遵守我本想遵守的承诺，送你回家。我真的……非常抱歉，Clark。请不要把我往坏里想。我真的有找寻过送你回去的方法，但在我们星际禁令的限制和需用材料的匮乏下，我没办法——”

“没关系，Jor-El”Bruce轻快地打断了他，一边唇角勾起，一个笑容浮上了脸庞。“我不会把你往坏里想；我从没有过这个念头而且以后也不会这么想。我真心明白你除了打好手上仅有的牌外没有任何选择，而且你并不是没有试图争取换一副好牌。”慢慢爬上Jor-El嘴角的另一种微笑取悦了Bruce，他明白那意味着科学家读懂了那个隐喻，也清楚他说的每个字都发自真心。

Bruce把双手塞进口袋里，无害地靠近了飞船细细查看它，并在此过程中悄悄把某样东西滑进了自己的掌心。“最要紧的”，他把手从口袋中拿出来轻柔地感受着飞船的底部，开口道，“是Kal能有亲眼见证自己第二个生日和往后所有日子的机会。”

在他把自己痴缠在飞船上的手用最平常的姿态收回来，自然落在身侧前，Bruce已经把一个肉眼几乎不可见的机械装置卡在了航空器的龙骨里。当他还思索着要如何接近飞船时，Jor就想都不想地双手奉上了机会。这是整个计划中首个得来全毫不费工夫的部分。

Bruce最后说：“我很高兴能牺牲自己剩下的生命来确保他能完整地活过一生。”如斯结语，如斯真挚，让Jor-El的脸上展露出令人瞩目的感激，迫使Bruce不得不谦逊地别开了脸。

因为没再看着对方，Bruce被毫无预警地圈进了突兀的温暖中，面颊被Jor-El短而柔软的胡须刺得发痒。石板蓝的双眼因为显而易见的惊讶而睁大了，地球人的双臂尴尬地悬在了半空，花费了远超正常的时间才落到了Jor后腰光滑的曲线上。他没料到自己的话语会招来一个拥抱；但这可是Clark的父亲啊，就跟当儿子的一个样，这男人总是恼人地无法预测。

“你无法想象你的话对我来说意味着什么”Jor温柔地开口，声音中的颤抖暴露出他几乎忍不住要哭出来的状态。氪星人后撤了一点直到足以看清Bruce的脸，但没费心继续拉大两人间的距离，他紧紧地抓着侦探的两只胳膊。“现在，甚于以往，我对于把Kal-El送去你心爱的地球这个决定满怀信心和欣喜。即使人性有瑕疵与不足，但你和Thomas身体力行地让我看到了你们星球上、你们人民丰沛的恻隐之心，与此相比，他们所能犯下的全部过错都不值一提。”

带着全然仁慈与喜爱的表情浮现在了Jor-El的容颜上，Bruce艰难地保持住与他的眼神接触。他不想别开眼，因为他感觉这大概是他们之间能有的最后一场对话了。

该死，大概真的会是。

“他是对的”，Jor低声说，他的眼神有一瞬失去了焦距，然后重新看向眼前的男人，“无论人性面对什么样的麻烦，它的核心里总有与生俱来的美好。能将我的骄傲欢乐与你们的世界分享，我感到相当自豪。”

如果Bruce没意识到自己已经被拥抱过的话，那他对接下来发生的事感到意外的程度就只能说是超乎想象的。Jor-El的双手自下而上滑过侦探的双臂，拂过颈侧，覆上下巴，直到双手捧住Bruce的整张脸才停了下来。他把地球人的脑袋微微拉下，前倾着往对方的额头上印下了一个带着微笑的纯洁的吻。他把额头靠在Bruce的额上呢喃道， _「谢谢你。」_ 然后闭着眼睛退了开来， _「Clark，能认识你真是鄙人的荣幸。」  
_  
他感觉自己又变回了一个孩子。刚刚所发生的事情唤起了他从前的记忆，他能痛苦地清晰回忆起自己的父亲也曾这么吻过自己，比如那次正确地救助了一只在花园里出现的折翼小鸟。那时他才七岁，而世上所有的钱财与物质奖赏都无法与那个奖励相比。这种父爱的姿态，无与伦比。但即使异常艰难，Bruce还是能神奇地阻止了自己抓紧着Jor-El的衣服把自己整个人贴上去的冲动。因为那不太合适了，即使自己那幼稚的欲望在内心疯狂呐喊着。

 

唯一让他感到不安的是自己的化名。虽然理性上明白谎言继续下去的必要性，但是Bruce感性上仍被Jor-El无法得知自己真名这件事所困扰：他要么是到死，要么是到被困在瓶中之城里沉睡，都无法得知Bruce其实就是多年前他就深深喜爱上了的那个人类的儿子。Bruce双唇微启，正不知道该说些什么好，实验室就突然爆发出警报声，四处红灯乱闪，警示着非常不对劲的事情正在发生。

两人迅速分开，冲进了实验室的主房间。房中的巨型氪星全息投影迸发出一股可怕的病态绿色，而周围的每一个窗口都弹出了错误信息提示。两人还没能对此变故作出任何反应，地面就颤抖了起来，一声极易被误认为是野兽怒吼的轰鸣填满了房间。

这就是了。它终于开始了。

氪星要死去了。

Jor-El和Bruce匆匆对视了一眼就双双得出了一致的结论，但他们立即展开的行动却并不相同。这事很快就能展露出来。但现在他们一起匆忙赶到起居室，在那里，Lara抱着Kal，等待着她的担忧被确认。Jor开始提高音量以盖过星球痛苦的怒吼和房子地基的哀鸣，对他的妻子吼出行动的指示。但当他舌尖上带着待出口的某些指示转向Bruce时，他被惊呆了；他默默地盯着Bruce举起示意他安静的手势。

不知是出于运气还是某种神圣力量的干预，环绕着他们的声响突然降成了一阵沉闷的呜咽。尽管地震还在继续，但Bruce的声音能被轻松听见。“恐怕我有自己的打算，Jor-El”他扯起一边嘴角说道，“在我完成我的计划前，你只需要操心把Kal放进飞船和保证你们俩自己的安全就好。”显然Jor还想问他到底在干嘛，但Bruce只是跳过了这个未被问出口的问题。

“在你把我带到你家里来后仅仅一周，你就告诉我你相信我，而我现在比以往更需要你的信任。”Bruce的语调里充满了深深的迫切，眉心的皱褶堆起了恳求。“把Kal-El放好在飞船里，激活系统，但先不要开启发射程序；我对氪星科技，特别是你的设计，有足够的认识，可以自行想出该如何操作。 **我** 会送Kal离开。”一阵特别猛烈的地震颤动了整个房间，Bruce伸出手扶上了最近的墙壁。

Jor-El等着不动，终于重获平衡。然后他滑进了某种古怪的冷静状态，双手保护性地环着自己的妻子和儿子，而眼睛则盯着Bruce。“我不明白”，Jor问，“你要做什么？”

科学家有那么多可以问，应当问的至关重要的问题，他偏偏挑了这一个。Bruce走上前去，消减了与这家人之间的距离，他犹豫着把手放到了Lara跟Jor靠外边的肩膀上，回答道：“我无法拯救你们的星球，但我可以救 _你们_ ；我可以救下氪星府。你们或许不会赞同我的方法，你们甚至可能因此痛恨我。但我花费了过往这三个月的时间建造出了这个可以完成我目的的工具，在你们每晚睡觉的时候。如果这意味着，我能拯救在这里所有我所珍视的东西，那么我很乐意承受你们对我的憎恶。

我知道你们有许多想问的，尤其是我什么细节也没告诉你们，但我乞求你们……相信我。”Bruce的表情变得绝望了起来，手上抓握的收紧透露出他的认真，但任何他能用以说服对方的举动都比不上他脸颊上的水光，而直到视线模糊之前，他自己完全没发觉。

当整座房子抖动着，空气中充满尖啸声时，Bruce眨着眼踉跄着后退了一步，他困惑地碰了碰自己的脸，然后粗暴地擦了一把眼睛，一股突如其来的羞耻感压倒了他——自己竟然在最应当坚强的时候让面具裂开来。“求求你们，”来不及制止，他听到了自己破碎的哀求声响起，他悲痛地望向Jor-El和Lara，暗暗祈求自己看上去并没有感觉中那么破碎不堪。“相信我。”

然而给予他回应的并不是内心挣扎着考虑他请求的两个大人，而是Kal。小家伙脸上带着惊恐，然而眼里满是纯粹的关心，他双手伸向Bruce，柔柔地喊着他的名字，“Bii……”

Jor-El跟Lara低头看了自己的儿子一下，然后重新互相望向对方，表情渐渐变得清朗。带着明显的确然，他们看向Bruce，一同点了点头。他们的眼里仅存一丝感伤，脸上则是突然浮出的平静笑容。答案如此显而易见，但Bruce却仍被困在之前的种种事情中，一时间能领会。

注意到Bruce没有任何反应，Jor-El大笑了起来，共鸣声压下了周边所有混乱的声音。“如果Kal-El现在相信你的话，Clark，那么我们也同样相信你。”他说道，眼中燃起了侦探之前从没见过的希望，“告诉我们该做些什么。”

在心里默默把自己扇回当下现实中来，Bruce深呼吸一下，平复了情绪，脸部线条也恢复到严肃冷硬的工作模式。感情可以等，但现在是行动与效率的时间，许多生命正危在旦夕。他用紧张但干练的声音说：“把Kal带进飞船，就像我先前说的，做好准备。一切就绪之后你们自己就回卧室躲好，之后会发生什么就看我的了。而我拒绝失败，拒绝让你们的信任付诸东流。”Bruce轻而易举地滑回到蝙蝠侠办事精简的冷静人格中去。 这让他忆起了——

“现在走”，Bruce命令道，Jor-El和Lara轻易接受了他突然变成这场全然骚乱中的指挥者，立刻离开了实验室。

一等到只剩他一个，Bruce就把藏在沙发靠垫下的蝙蝠装抽了出来，匆匆脱光——现在没时间害羞了——在三个月里首次重新穿戴上自己的行头。就在他要戴上面罩的时候Jor和Lara回来了。他俩尽量不让Bruce的衣着改变令自己过于震惊。Bruce只稍微停顿了一下好戴上面具，然后仿佛什么异状都没有一样开口问道：“Kal已经安排稳妥了吗？”

“是的。”Lara回答道，在另一波震动推挤着房间时无意识地伸出前臂寻求丈夫的支撑。周围的房梁发出不悦的嘎吱声，天花也因为压力而簌簌下落。

Jor-El扶着自己的妻子靠近了蝙蝠侠，他细细说道：“正如你所要求，飞船的系统已经激活，一切就绪，就等着发射指令的输入。”

“好”Bruce整理面罩前就说了这么一个字，他断然无视了Lara看到他的全套造型后倒抽的那一口气。Bruce把脑袋超他们卧室的方向歪了歪，不紧不慢地指挥道：“现在回你们的房间。剩下的事交给我。”在别的情况下他可能会觉得自己叫Clark的亲生父母 _“回自己房间”_ 很搞笑，但现在不是玩笑的时候。四周的裂痕开始滑向他周遭的水晶，而这星球苦痛的挣扎让空气中充满了恸哭。

对自己指示的明晰度充满了信心，他转身准备离开，而在往厨房的方向迈出了几步后，Jor-El把他喊停了下来。Bruce转过身来，正准备表示他们没空慢慢说的时候Jor问道：“你的 _真名_ 是什么？”

几个月前告诉他们自己叫Clark时，他以为对方相信了自己，因此Bruce对这个疑问毫无心理准备。蝙蝠侠的嘴巴讶异的大张着，从科学家那里逼出了一声轻笑。

“我对地球的研究表面，在你们大部分的文化里，名字都是带姓氏的，因此如果你没有就很奇怪。而且之前你自我介绍的时候，我觉得你不是很老实。那么，在你消失前，告诉我——”Jor的眼神再次变得柔软起来，他似乎很看重这信息，“——你的真名是什么？”

他想直接离开，拒绝给予真实的回答，但当被这个男人这样看着的时候，想说谎真是该死的困难。而之前真相可能带来的所有麻烦，在这个时间点都变成了悬而未决的问题。反正他离开之后他们也不可能再见，至少……短期内不可能，如果一切都莫名奏效了的话。再者，如果Jor-El知道了他的真实姓名，说不定会对他要做的事更有信心。Bruce咬了咬牙，无视耳中如雷的心跳和头脑里理智的声音，破罐破摔地回答了。

“我的真名是Bruce”他低沉地回应道，目睹了Jor的眼中升起一丝欣喜。他咽下焦虑补充道：“Bruce _Wayne_ 。Thomas和Martha Wayne是我的父母。”

在沉默着转身离开前，蝙蝠侠目睹到的就是Jor-El扬进了发际线的眉毛和听见一些零零碎碎乱七八糟的氪星语，他再没有时间和心思留意科学家剩下的反应了。把厨房的窗户打开，他眼都没眨就跳了出去。披风在身后飞扬着帮助他在空中滑翔，直到他需要把抓钩射进悲鸣着的崖壁。那之后就只剩下肾上腺素在血管中的脉动，星球在他周遭步向自毁，和在事情无法挽回前赶到天杀的议会厅。

Bruce无暇顾及途中碰上的人，那些人因为身周所有的喧嚣和蝙蝠侠吓人的打扮而歇斯底里地横冲直撞。因此他放弃了在暗处（在此情况下也没什么剩的了）潜行，转而在屋顶和所有他遇到的突起平面上跑动着，将挡路的人都撞开。至少在这种情况下他们晕着还比较好。路上的损毁越来越厉害，蝙蝠侠也跑得越来越快，最后的几英里他是挣扎着杀过去的。因为路上布满了蜿蜒向星球深处的巨大裂缝，厚重的有毒绿色岩块被吐到了地表来。Bruce相当庆幸人们都从这片区域撤离到了城市的外沿——那仍距他设置的边缘点有一定的路程。

荡到了议会楼的穹顶上，他毫不犹豫地撞破玻璃，落到一条装饰性的水晶横梁上。与之前偷偷摸摸的潜入相比，他更欣赏当前路线的便捷。不消一会儿他就找到了瓶子和藏在议会厅上方通风槽中的中轴，利用地利之便，他对准通风槽盖射出蝙蝠爪抓住盖子，扯掉，然后再次利用钩爪向上攀进了狭窄隐蔽的空间。一找到需要的东西，他就跳回到横梁上，蹲下开始干活。

蝙蝠侠把先前当作导航系统用的设备从腰带里拿出来，修改了一下设置，变成展示Jor-El和Lara的卧室内部用。他远程调整了一下藏在卧室门框顶的微型摄像头以获取到清晰的画面。让他松一口气的是，两个氪星人按他说的做了。现在他们正垂着头坐在床沿上，紧抓着对方的手，而他们周围的世界则在痛苦中颤抖着。收回视线，他将中轴贴附到那独特瓶子的外沿，使两者同步一致，科技的脉冲从中轴散出覆盖住了整个容器的表面。  

这激活了整个系统的第一步进程，Bruce能听见城市上空的大气里被静态充能，一道纯能量从中轴和瓶子合体后玻璃破碎的缝隙里冲到了空中。那能量扩散开来，直到覆盖住了整个氪星府，联结到每个边缘点上，在空中形成壮观的穹窿。他能从Jor-El和Lara望向窗外的表情知道他们注意到了这变化。很好，能量屏障起作用了，而在这之后还有很多事要完成，以保证他们安全无虞。

从小袋子里掏出一枚极为尖利罕有的水晶（他从那个差点判了他死刑的裁决者身上偷的），蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关，出尽全力把它扎进了水晶横梁里。一道如同水滴声般的纯音在房间里回荡着，证明他的使用正确。毫无预警之下，那枚水晶开始溢出柔和的蓝光，并散发出自身独特的能量特征。那成功将整个议会厅的能源供给融合在了一起，沿着整栋建筑的架构游走着。

为了使用这股能量，Bruce在中轴设备上装进了一个小芯片好让它能识别这些新能量源，然后毫不羞愧地擅用它们。Bruce用中轴把一股能量射入空中，充能直至能量屏发出闪光，然后他伸手从万能腰带的小间隔中掏出了Clark送他的那只怀表。他强行阻止了自己停下凝视它的冲动，只容许自己用拇指轻扫了一下表盖，就把它翻转过去，露出一个与他藏在Kal的小飞船里一模一样的装置——只有议会厅里特殊的能量才能驱动它们。一个小小的红灯朝他闪起——装置起效的证据——那意味着他跟Kal身处的空间都不会被缩小所影响，在缩小的过程中他们都变成了无关事物。而那也能在整座城市一旦安全后，将Kal的飞船瞬间单程传送到他面前。

把怀表藏回了腰带里，蝙蝠侠按下中轴上的一个按钮，起身小心翼翼地往后退了几步。一阵脉冲带着震动骨髓的声响从那块科技造物中冲了出来，然后一阵鸣响开始搏动着穿过空气，如同音爆一般传遍了整座城市。Bruce查看了一下隐藏摄像头中的画面，他看见Jor-El和Lara变得昏昏欲睡，双双倒在床上彼此拥抱着睡了过去。他希望其他市民晕过去的时候也都能幸运地倒在像样的平面上。

第二类脉冲很快就开始放射，比先前那种更为粗暴地穿过整个地区。蝙蝠侠在纯粹的惊异中见证了一座如此壮丽如此广阔的城市，渐渐缩小到不比一件密封好的商品大。而与此同时，置身其中的他完全不受影响。

 

 

星球在他周围肉眼可见地衰败着，大地毫无怜悯地摇动，逼迫他时时留意着自己的平衡，将注意力凝至刀削般锋利。Bruce突然发现Kal的飞船被传送到了距他几码之外，他抓起瓶子，激活了中轴上的最后进程，便箭一般冲向了飞船。他将Kal和自己重新定位导航到了氪星一片比较稳定的区域上。Bruce低头检查了一下中轴，以保证它正稳定履行着为瓶内创造宜居大气这一职责，他很高兴看到它已经完成好了，因此便把全副注意力都转到飞船上去。

  
当他打开舱门，看到一个大哭着、被吓坏了的小Kal时，蝙蝠侠摘下了自己的头罩，把头发往后梳了梳，好让孩子看清他的脸庞。这举动一定程度上成功安抚了小男孩。“Bii！”Kal抽噎着叫他，在紧紧包裹着他的特殊布料（他的生日礼物）中挣扎着向Bruce伸出双臂。那红色蓝色的布料对未来是如此重要。Bruce一只手温柔地覆上小婴儿的肚子，阻止了他的移动。

  
“Kal，不用害怕。”Bruce真诚地对他说，把瓶子举到对方的视线中央。“你爸爸妈妈正在这个东东里睡过去，等你长大，在未来的某天你就能再见到他们了。”一道小小的皱褶爬上了他的眉心，但他强迫自己展开眉头，得意地小笑。“而在那之前，你的父母和家乡都会等着你，就在这艘飞船里等着你。”

  
Bruce把手伸进船舱内，打开侧面一个隐蔽的储物面板，将瓶中城小心翼翼的塞了进去，锁好，然后便将注意力转回到男孩身上。突然一阵特别强烈的地震袭来，他咬着唇紧紧地扶稳了两个人。Bruce环视着四周这星球狂暴死亡的景象，谢天谢地，如果眼下还有什么可感激的话，他们所立足的地面目前还是完整的。深呼吸了一下他重新望向Kal，伸手轻抚着男孩的小肚子安慰着他。在这么做时，他留意到那只蝙蝠状的手织娃娃在毯子底下依偎着Kal。这回他甚至懒得费心去尝试压下那个点亮了他脸庞的笑容，一个小小的，但英俊的微笑。

  
“Bii……”Kal打着小小的嗝呜咽着，眼里带着某种哀求仰望着蝙蝠侠。

“该走了，Kal。”Bruce回应道，然后抽走了自己的手，小宝宝明显对他这一行径感到十分不满。“我别无他求。除了希望你一切都好，还有——”他咽了咽，迟疑了一下，“还有你不会记得我，或者说所有的这一切…… 只要记住，并不是一切都已失落，还有，即使我没法亲眼看见，你那该死的圣诞愿望也会实现的。”

  
被一声轻笑噎到，Bruce摇了摇头试图整理好情绪，但严重失败了。他把手伸向男孩，揉乱了他一头秀发，心中希望自己此刻没有戴着手套。他俯身向前，只感到一丝些微的局促，然后像Jor-El对他一样，在孩子的前额印上了一个纯洁的吻。撤回身子后，他说：“你将在未来遇见我，而我会表现得像个混蛋；我甚至会把你过肩摔进夜店的桌子里。但无论我们的初见如何，无论我们有多么不同，你还是设法钻进了我内心的最深处，成为了我的至交好友。”

  
Bruce小吸了一口气，尝试着自我克制，但他就是没法阻止自己认为这 _可能_ 就是一切的终结。如果这是真的，那就随它去吧，但他必须先保证Kal的安全。他必须先告诉Clark他的感觉，无论以什么方式。

  
Bruce帮Kal把垂在脸上的头发轻轻拢到脑后。小婴儿用那不可思议的蓝眼珠饱含着千般情感仰头凝望着他。Bruce努力让自己的声音继续工作，他开口道：“随着时光流逝，你会成为比至交好友对我更为重要的，你会成为…… 你成为了我的世界，我呼吸的空气，全宇宙中唯一让我心痛的力量，而我心痛是因为——因为欲念和其他更多的东西。*你留意不到，那没关系，因为我所祈求的从来只是你能快乐。未来的某天你会问我我的圣诞愿望，而这就是答案。我只是……只是希望你一切都好，希望你永远面带你那傻乎乎的微笑，希望你被你爱的人所环绕。”*（这句总觉得翻不贴切，上个原文：you become my world, the air that I breathe, the only force in this universe that makes my heart ache with- with want, and so much more.）

他语带幽默地加了一句：“噢！再见到Jor的时候，记得替我道个歉，然后确保议会那帮低能儿不会因为我的举动惩处他。”

  
无视了因为Kal可怜兮兮的反抗而心如刀绞的感觉，Bruce抽回了自己的手，他把面罩重新覆上脸庞，然后启动了发射程序。飞船轰隆着运作起来，在船底的地面上激起了一阵烟尘。蝙蝠侠站起身来调整好船舰的角度好让它顺利升空，他的手悬停在外壳一个机关上。那机关能让舱门合上锁好，并释放出让Kal沉睡的镇静气体。但在按下按钮之前，他与舱内惊慌孤独的孩子视线紧紧相锁，并给予了对方一个在穿着蝙蝠装时自己最为舒展的笑容。

  
“我爱你，Kal-El，Clark Kent。无论你叫什么名字都好，我爱你，我想我一直都爱着你。”他轻柔地表白了，料想着自己的声音会被淹没在飞船与星球所制造的所有噪音中。没关系，至少他说出来了。

  
这下他死也能瞑目。

  
Bruce按下按钮关闭舱门，看着Kal在薄雾中挣扎着屏息以保持清醒，但最终还是在化合物中放弃了，瘫软了下去，那只小小的毛绒玩具还被松松地圈在臂间。以那动静为信号，飞船的推进系统自动调到最高档，向下射出一簇火和烟便绝尘而去。Bruce失神地盯着它，直到飞船不再可见，飞出了大气层进入茫茫宇宙，他仍留恋地仰头盯着那片燃烧的天空。直到一道裂缝在他脚下爆开，逼迫他立刻行动起来，才把他的视线从天空里的残影上撕了下来。

  
这就是了，这就是一切的终结。虽然在他处理其他所有事的时候一直不忘努力思考回到自己世界的方法，但他一种方案都想不出来。没有残余的辐射或光能，或者任何把他扔进这团麻烦事里的玩意儿的痕迹，没有可侦测和操控的虫洞，另外，他也没有足够可靠的时间旅行知识或者说科技来想办法。在来到这里的第二个月月中，他明白到自己是无路可逃的了。

  
如果要Jor-El和Lara活下来，那他们必须跟整座城市一同被装瓶，而如果瓶中城要被保存下来，那它必须要跟着Kal一同在飞船里离开。唯一一个能保证这一切顺利发生的就只有他自己。这是早已注定的命运，而他对Jor-El说的话都是认真的：他很高兴能牺牲自己余下的生命来确保Kal能完整地活过一生。他不过是附送了Jor和Lara都能看到Kal的未来生活这个额外礼物而已。去他的后果。

  
但是，那不意味着他会坐下等死。

不是说他有什么可与之战斗的，但是他可以跑，奔跑，一直奔跑直至希望泯灭。因为蝙蝠侠从不放弃，即使只有他一个人知道这件事，他也希望这能成为那些因他存活下来的人想起他时最先想到的一点。

  
因此Bruce奔跑了起来。

他跳跃，滑翔，做着任何能在终局到来之前让他活下去的事。

  
地幔自我撕碎时发出的尖啸声让他听不到自己急速的心跳，在他不断向前推进时，脚下的土地不断坠落消失，但他压抑住了自己的恐惧，保持着前行，一直紧抓着心中一丝无用的希望。为什么带他到这儿来？那些光到底是什么？在他消失的这三个月里，Clark有惦念着他吗？不经意间，一大堆问题塞满了他的心房，而其中很大一部分还无解这个事实深深击中了他，让他一时间无法认知面前将至的厄运。

  
他不由自主发出了不幸和痛苦的声响，而即便他一直逼迫自己前行，永不放弃，也无法让他将要在一个错误的时间线、一个本该已经消亡的星球上孤独地死去这件事，变得没那么令人惊骇。他是一个没有超能力的人类，一个即便如此依然努力与人类渣滓和宇宙恶霸对抗的人类，因此他时常思考着自己的死亡；所有他曾设想的情节和合理结果都完全没能吓到他。但无论他怎么努力发散思考，无论他的生活有时能变得多么疯狂，他都从没能想出类似的场景。或许正是这种缺乏准备让整件事变得如此惊人，让他不禁思考起自己生命中有多少未能解答的问题。所有他熟悉或者在意的人都不可能知道现在发生在他身上的事。没有尸体可掩埋，没有葬礼可道别，他们甚至永远也无法为他画上句点。

  
Bruce的内心自动替他回忆起了三个月前他对Clark说的话，那番关于他永远也不会对他透露自己那些小细节的话，因为那会让他的离世变得令人难以承受地沉重。讽刺的是，他现在想做的却只有看看Clark那恼人的英俊脸庞，还有获得回答之前所有他拒绝回答对方的问题的机会。被困在一个行将死去的星球上竟能改变一个人的观念，有趣。

  
空气撕裂着他的肺，任性地在其中燃烧，腐坏的大气乖张任性，让他每一次呼吸都相当痛苦，但无论努力的效用多小，蝙蝠侠仍会继续前行。周围的地面都在崩塌，难以预测难以想象地毁灭着这星球，翠绿炽热的核心渗到了地表来，喷射向天空，玷污了苍穹。尽管如此，这星球似乎仍在垂死挣扎，绝望地抓住流逝中的最后一点生机。蝙蝠侠无法压下这念头催生出的悲伤魔爪，好奇着他们之中谁会先行放弃。

  
好奇他是否丧失了对垂死氪星的极致同情。

  
这持续到他在一次极为艰难的滑翔后硬着陆在地面上为止。硬着陆燃起了他膝盖与肌肉中的疼痛，那让他无法在脚下一道缝隙无情地朝他进发，异常快速地裂成深谷大小时迅速反应过来。Bruce的心悬到了嗓子眼里，脑中一片空白，他能感觉到星球在他脚下消失，让他垂直坠入那可鄙的、翻腾着泡泡的鲜绿色河流中。他想掏出爪钩枪来，但他扫了一眼就发觉爪钩无处可抓。看到结局就在眼前，如此恼人的清晰，Bruce放手了。放开了他的恐惧，所有未及回答的问题， _一切的一切_ …… 而时间似乎放慢了下来，好让他细细品味这最后的时刻。他因而能看见破碎星球中的闪耀水晶让整个星球的表面沐浴在光辉中，能看见天上稀落的陌生星辰，照耀着一方天空。而空气中不幸的轰鸣声奇异地跟他的心跳节奏一致地在耳中回荡。

  
总有更惨的死法，这迟早都会发生…… 身后的披风在空气中簌簌抖动，在下坠间包裹着他，Bruce Wayne，蝙蝠侠，终于要死了。

  
真可惜事情总不能按他最有准备的方式发生。

 

 

背朝着逐渐靠近的绿色岩浆，Bruce看不到发生的事情，但他能感觉到一股熟悉的、吞噬一切的热量，他能看到深谷岩壁上反射出来的摄魄光辉，他还能听到那永远无法忘却的似钟鸣响。一眨眼间，他就被与带他到这里的同一样东西吞噬了，氪星消失在眼前，取而代之的是与先前一样的炫目纯白。他远远听到了些声音，像是些最原始的呼喊。那是有人叫他名字的声音。那声音变得大声刺耳了起来，一双手臂从后方环绕着他，粗鲁地拉拽着Bruce的身体，以期把他从那神秘光亮的虚无世界中扯出来。一具坚实的身体抵着他的背部，那人的怀抱变得 _更加_ 牢固，一股同时被浸入火焰跟包裹在冰雪中的双重感受让蝙蝠侠恢复了神志。但没什么比这个世界， _他的_ 世界，出现在自己眼前更令他震惊。

  
那不是一个缓慢的进程。

一开始并没有东西包围着Bruce，他仅仅被一条散发着难以形容的热度的毯子包裹着，然后突然间，他被环绕在了一切之中，感受过载。就如同在一瞬间，IMAX影院那么大的模糊图片跳进了他的视焦中央，所有响声的集合互相堆在一起造出了一具有生命的噪音，一个熟悉的生命。声音围绕着他鸣响，其中一个特别低沉的紧挨在他的耳后。唯一支撑着他站立的是托住他的臂膀。而在最初的冲击褪去后，他唯一能看清的就是组成时空裂缝的那些光和其他鬼知道是什么东西的消逝。

  
他身上剩余的精力蒸发殆尽，留下了一个颤抖腿软的蝙蝠侠在支撑着他的人的抓握中摇晃着。紧抓着他的人温柔地让他们一起靠向地面，他蹲了下来，抱着Bruce紧倚着他，叫着他的名字诱使他开口说话。那花费了好几分钟，房间里其余的人安静了下来，担忧地围着他。但侦探成功摆脱了刚刚发生的事情的余震，真正看清了眼前的画面。

  
Shayera的翅膀在显眼的焦虑中抽动着，她的表情冷硬但仍透出担忧；Diana就跪在他身旁，脸上是直率的关心，犹豫着放了一只手到他手臂上；J'onn在Diana的对面仔细查看着他身上的所有伤口，托握起Bruce的左腕检查着他的脉搏，一阵细微的颤栗通过火星人的触碰传来；Wally一刻不停地在房间里移动着，速度在肉眼可见跟不可见间交替，他只在烦躁和看他一眼时停顿一下，然后又继续移动；而John则保护性地站在了光亮消失的那一点上，皱起眉头，担忧地咬着下唇凝视蝙蝠侠。

  
就剩下Clark了。不过答案很明显，真的，在Bruce设法让头脑回归运作状态后。一个简单的推演：其他所有人都在眼前，Clark必然就是剩下那个跪在地上怀抱着他的人。Clark是那个支撑着他的人，这是他在蓄足抬头仰望的力量时确认到的事实。这让某种东西在胃部深处烦扰着他，而那无关他被抱着这部分，更不是因为抱着他的是Clark…… 啊，不，抱着他的是Clark _的确_ 让他困扰了，而如果他能想起来原因——

  
噢。

“z……走……开……”Bruce努力小声说道，咳嗽折磨着他用一只手堪堪按住了的胸口，“你……那……那里有……氪石。很多——”J'onn不小心挤到了他的淤青和酸痛的左腿让他被疼痛打断了话语。

  
Clark脸上的混乱褪去，换成了恼怒但宠溺的表情。“开始我是有一点晕，我现在算弄懂为什么了，但我没事，Bruce。也只有 _你_ 会在自己被……那东西绑架了之后还担心其他人。”Clark的脸上浮上了一个小笑容，他朝自己轻轻叹了口气，解释道：“我很庆幸我们找到了几缕那些奇怪的辐射光线混合物，然后John设法将它带到了这里，用我的系统操控它。J'onn用他的心灵感应与它沟通，显然它有着自主意识，然后就是让那东西连接上 _你_ ，把你拽回你的归属这件事了。”他的笑容渐渐变大，点亮了整张脸。

  
Bruce把那些信息放到一边容后思考，不过当下它听起来像是对他们如何救他回来的一个不错的解释。他很欣慰大家都积极参与到了营救过程中，那也不像他最初的旅程那样，只是一个怪异的事件。他们并没有放弃他…… 这就是当下他需要听到的全部了。

  
“抱歉我们花了那么长时间，”Clark充满歉意地皱了下眉，Bruce分开双唇准备回应时被Clark打断：“在那种地方呆上三小时一定就像一场噩梦。我在那儿看不到……任何东西，那就像一个空白的宇宙，而我只是匆匆一瞥；沉浸在铺天盖地的虚无里，那肯定相当令人不快。”

  
等等，什么？

“三个……小——小时？”Bruce哽着嗓子问道，这一信息带来的肾上腺素飙升让他整个上半身弹直了起来。“那——那怎么——”脑袋里因为压力和缺氧而嗡嗡作响，他粗暴地甩了甩头，无视头部和周身的其他疼痛试图站起来。Wally箭一样冲过来帮忙扶住他。

  
“哇~小心，蝙蝠”，年轻人边说着边把Bruce的手臂架到自己的肩上牢牢抓住，另一只手扶着他的腰。“你看起来糟糕透顶了，我不觉得——”

  
“三个月”，Bruce打断了对方的话，成功让整个房间陷入了惶恐的死寂。他们互相对望了一下然后回望Bruce，眼里满是疑问。侦探抬起一只颤抖的手把头罩掀了下来，将头发向后梳了梳，唇间溢出一个哆哆嗦嗦的呼吸，他清了清喉咙开口阐述：“之前我是在…… 在另一个星球上度过了 _三个月_ ，而现在你们告诉我这里只过了三个小时？”

  
现在每个人都站了起来，死盯着Bruce，仿佛他肩上长出了第二个脑袋，他们小心地接近着他跟Wally。Bruce能看出来，他们并非不相信他，他们只是不想去相信，因为那意味着他们在这里浪费的每一秒对于Bruce来说都意味着好几天。他不会因此怪罪他们，时间旅行显然是件棘手的事。但那也不会让他们停止自责。Clark看起来尤甚。如果他脸上极度心碎的表情能算作某种迹象的话。

  
Bruce不愿成为让大家愧疚的对象，特别是在谁也没有错的情况下。他开口斥责道：“嘿！无论你们在想什么——停。我没责怪你们，这事不是因我而起的，更加不是因你们而起……我——我只是——”被又一串折磨胸口的咳嗽打断，他停下来掩住了嘴，Wally关切地轻轻拍了拍他的背。咳完后他立即继续说：“——我只是被惊吓到了。就这样。我没碰到什么糟糕的事，事实上我跟一些相当善良的人待在了一起，而在紧要关头你们就把我救回来了。这就是事情的全部。”

  
嘴里飘出一声深深的叹息，他的肩膀整个塌了下来，脑袋稍稍低垂，让John忍不住上前架住了Bruce的另一边身子，帮Wally扶好他。他瞪了绿灯一眼，只得到了顽固的露齿一笑，因此他转而瞪视其余的人，结果收到的效果都跟John的差不多。在喉咙深处挫败地怒吼了一小下，他别开脸，声明到：“我要说的是，如果你们任何一个人有自厌沉郁期的话，我会找出一点那些诱拐我的垃圾，然后让它绑架你。沉郁是我的专利，而我不喜欢专利被侵犯。”他声音里的威胁过少，难以让人严肃以待，但他就是想这样，他希望幽默一下的真正意图让大家都放松了不少。

  
“Bruce，你说什么就是什么吧。”Diana答道。她把手友好地放在Shayera的肩上，两人交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。

  
老天，Bruce多想睡上它几个月好补偿之前那三个月的缺觉，还有他真的开始想念Alfred跟自己的家——

  
渐渐浓烈的睡意被“家”这个字粗暴地剥去，激发了Bruce头脑中一闪而过Jor-El和Lara的影像，活力开始像过往一样在体内乱窜，用对结果好奇的欲望填满了全身。他把双臂从Wally和John的肩上抽了下来，集中精神站稳不摇晃，视线直直地盯入Clark的眼底。意想不到的注目让氪星人的脸披上了讶异的神色。

  
Bruce浑身上下充满了严肃紧张，他问道：“初次载你来到地球的那艘飞船，是放在堡垒里某个地方了吗？”

  
Clark眨了几下眼，被这个凭空而来的问题吓懵了一下。尽管如此他还是缓缓点了点头，答道：“是在这里。但你为什么——”

  
“我要看看它。”Bruce大大咧咧地打断了他，无视了其余正联成员间的眼神交流。

  
Clark的脸上写满了他想问更多问题，想弄明白Bruce到底要干嘛的念头。但或许是出于不想找自己朋友的麻烦这一观念，又或者是当下他只是过于好奇，他没问出口，只是再次点了点头。他轻声说道：“我会带你过去。”然后不顾侦探的反对，走近前去，代替了Wally先前的位置。

  
所有人一起踱出了控制室，穿过数条走廊，十分钟后，站在了某条走廊尽头的一座大门前。在Diana开路下，其他人鱼贯而入。当除了Clark以外的人都忙着赞叹地端详房中这样那样的藏品时，Bruce眼神坚定地寻找着航天飞船。最终他们走到了房间的正中央。那里站立着Jor-El和Lara共握着小小氪星雕刻模型的巨大雕像，而雕像边是一圈放在展柜中的物品。飞船正在最前方的那个柜子里。

  
Bruce挣开了Clark，现在他有足够的力量支撑自己平稳站立。他在飞船跟超人之间来回望了望，平静地问道：“你能把它从那里拿出来吗？”作为回答，他收到了一个疑问的表情，不过是带着同意的那种。

Clark走向展柜，将掌心贴到了正面的玻璃上，让生物扫描系统扫描生物信息，信息通过后玻璃门迅速降进了地板。然后，钢铁之子带着恼人的轻松将飞船从展柜里拽出来小心放在了他与Bruce之间的地面上。Clark问道：“打算告诉我们这是要干什么吗？”其余的正联成员绕着他跟Clark围成了一个小圈，显然跟Clark一样对接下来的事情充满了好奇。

  
“耐心点”，Bruce只抛下了这一句话作为回应。他在飞船前蹲坐下来，将飞行器稍稍翻转过来好瞥见它的底部。找到了在过去的时间线里自己贴在龙骨上的装置，他大大松了一口气，虽然那已经被融掉而且毫无用处了。他脸上的表情不由得变得柔软了起来。之前他做的每一件事，他在曾经的氪星上经历过的时光…… 这一切都是真实的，眼前就是活生生的证据。而除他之外没有任何人知道那对未来来说意味着什么，而他现在也无法思考这个问题。

  
“Bruce”，Clark的声音在身边响起，激得蝙蝠侠抬眼望向了他，然后发现自己被对方专心致志地留意着。“到底怎么了？”

  
Bruce的眼神从超人移向了其他人，他想把一切都告诉他们，同时又什么也不想说，因此他决定另辟蹊径：他不准备回答任何问题，但会把能得到全部答案的工具交到自己至交好友的手上。“结果现在我也有一份圣诞礼物可以给你了，Clark。”Bruce开口道，他直视着氪星人的眼睛，看着Clark的眉毛因为惊讶而飞扬了起来，继续道：“所以，现在给我有点耐心。”

  
在熟悉的外壳上摸到那个开门的按钮，他迅速获得进入内部的许可，然后伸出双手在飞船内部摸索探寻着。Clark以视线追随着他的动作，脸上是伴随着复杂表情的迷惘。他大概诧异于Bruce见鬼地为什么对他飞船的构造如此熟悉。嗯，这个他很快就会知道的，不过首先——

  
“它在这儿”，Bruce自语道，收获了Clark好奇的一瞥，也让其余的人蹲跪下来，凑得更近了。他的手指碰到了飞船里储物面板的弹簧按钮，随着它的打开，安静的房间里飘过一声轻柔的口哨。他把手伸得更里以探寻他正在找的东西。如果他有分心去留意其他人的话，就会发现大家的视线更多是集中在他的脸上而非他翻动着的双手上，还有当他的手指圈上了目标物熟悉的外形时脸上瞬间绽放出来的愉快神色给大家带来的惊讶。

  
喜悦的消失同出现一样迅速，但在Bruce终于留意到他们并展示出那个瓶子时，仍能看到大家脸上的震惊，可是他完全不知道那表情的出现并不是因为他拿着的东西，而是因为他本身。不过，情形很快发生了变化，Clark怀疑地看向他手中的物体，然后一知半解的领悟降临到他身上。他迷惑地指着它，嘴里蹦出了一声惊叫。

  
“那是一个瓶中城！”他激动地喊叫着，小心地将它从慎重递给他的Bruce手中接了过来。“这次，是在我的飞船里……”他把瓶中城在自己手中翻来覆去了几次，认真端详着他能看得到的内部细节，但无法认出这座城市。“怎么会这样？”捕捉到侦探的目光时他出言问道。

  
“我现在太累了，没办法细说。”Bruce朝瓶子点了点头，老实答道。“但只要你解除了它的凝滞设定，找到方法缩小自己进去拜访他们，我确信Jor-El和Lara会有满满的精力告诉你整件事的来龙去脉的。”

  
Clark的表情一时难以名状。Bruce完全无法读懂那上面呼啸而过始终无法定下来的无数情感。他的手开始发抖，下颚的肌肉也颤动了起来，就在Bruce开始担心他会失手摔掉瓶子的时候，突然间，Clark那极为美丽的、闪动着泪光的眼睛盯向了他。他立刻害怕起Clark是不是生他气来，毕竟他用了Brainiac的设计，但从那双眼中涌出，淌下钢铁之子面颊的泪水，让他重新看待自己的担忧。那随之而来令人心碎的声音——应该是Clark无意中发出的，他看起来过于心烦意乱，对此毫无自觉——让担忧变成了其他的东西，比如说，内疚。

  
“我很抱——”

  
Bruce没机会完成他的道歉，Clark猛烈摇着头打断了他，他将瓶中城视若珍宝地紧紧抱在胸口——那也确实是他最珍贵的东西。“你竟敢道歉？！”他坚定地说，匆匆地用手臂抹了抹脸，吐出一口气，然后垂眼看了看瓶子，再抬眼望回Bruce，拘谨地说道：“我所求…… 我只是—— 我只是需要听你亲口说出来，Bruce。”联盟余下的成员都伸长了脖子好奇着两人间的交流，试图凭自己的努力弄清楚现状。“我需要听到你告诉我这就是我心中所想。”

  
好吧，那只是一个简单的请求。何况什么都比Clark生他气好。Bruce完全能做到这个。

  
“瓶子里的是氪星府。它状态有点混乱，因为它是在星球崩塌的时候被缩小的，但人们都是安全的，他们只是都睡着了。”Bruce平静地说。他调整了一下姿势，自然盘坐着好让自己更为舒适。“我相信不少人这么多年来都睡在后巷或者街角，但我确保过Jor和Lara昏过去时都安全地在他们自己的卧室里。”

没有词语能准确描述出Clark给他的表情，也没有词语能形容这对这个氪星人来说意味着什么。面对这让他心脏狂跳，胃部打成死结的状况，Bruce只能把视线垂到飞船上去。几秒前，在他得知瓶子安然无恙并为Clark所有时，他好像还相对放松些。而现在他才意识到这一刻实际上有多么紧张，他甚至没法直面自己挚友的反应。蝙蝠侠陷入了情绪的漩涡，那让他很不舒服，纠结万分。出于众人的意料，之后开口的竟是J'onn。

  
火星人平和地问Clark：“Jor-El和Lara，他们是你父母，对吗？”

  
而钢铁之子所能让自己作出的回应就是点头，他的喉结在尝试让嗓子工作时上下滑动着。这一信息让联盟的余下成员都终于明白到刚刚那是一份怎样的礼物。Shayera赞许的点点头；John笑着摇头，嘴里嘟囔着他们的生活多么不可思议；Diana美丽地笑着；Wally快乐地蹦了起来；而Clark则只一直盯着Bruce。侦探能感觉到他的目光，但拒绝让视线离开飞船。

  
他痛恨“尴尬”这个词，但那就是他现在的感受，而Bruce也不想去仔细分析为何让他人感到幸福会让他破损的心理感到局促不安。他真的有什么不对劲。但作为自辨，他没让很多人幸福过，所以他可以把那归记为没有经验。

  
晚些时候，他会想，自己应当已经从Jor-El身上学到了教训：他永远要在自己为/对El家的人说了做了什么让他们开心的事之后留意着他们的举动。但Bruce的目光躲闪着，思绪与心脏一同飞速跃动，没留意到Clark站了起来。他也没听到对方绕过飞船，跪在了他身旁，更没足够留心到在Clark突然把他毫无保留地拥进怀里时，能做好闪避的准备。袭上Bruce脸庞的瞠目结舌让围观着的联盟成员爆发出了哄堂大笑。显然他无法从队友们身上获得任何援助。

  
Bruce伸出双手抓住了对方的手臂，戴着手套的指尖深陷入外星织物中，五官里写满了烦躁与不满。他抱怨道：“放开我，你个白痴”，结果声音在超人大块的肱二头肌里被堵得模糊不清。作为回应，氪星人收紧了怀抱。好吧，那实际上棒极了，除了假装不是这个部分，但Bruce逼自己在Clark的把控里放松下来，掩藏起自己的难堪好不再感受到它。然后，在队友们令人慰藉的声音下，他的 _朋友们_ 的包围中，还有Clark的温暖覆盖里…… 在意识到之前他就渐渐睡去了。

  
几秒之内Bruce就睡熟了，在这个世界， _他的_ 世界里，这所有的一切都近在身边，提醒着他家的感觉。安全的感觉。

  
三个月来头一次，他真的安全了。

 

***********

 

一阵在玻璃窗上持续不断的轻柔敲击将Bruce拽回了现实世界。而当他一睁开双眼，意识到自己醒过来后，他立即希望自己再次睡去。身上的每一条肌肉都疼得不可思议，而每一个最细微的动作都活像肢体在皮肤下被不自然地拉扯；还有大量的划伤和扭伤遍布全身。好吧，他能应付这个。虽然这样想并不会让人开心点，但他确实曾经历过更糟的。而他还因为在那将死星球上的经历而疼痛这个事实，意味着他没有昏过去很长时间，起码时常尚可接受。对此，Bruce真是心怀感激。

尽管早先心里偏好用冬眠来弥补之前的损耗，Bruce的心弦上总悬着哥谭的福祉，因此他也清楚自己必须从床上起来。一声最微小的叹息紧随他裸足踏上冰冷的硬木地板到来，而他也注意到了自己服饰的变化。Alfred一定是在他失去意识的状态下把他塞进去的，多半还得到了一些帮助…… 他努力不去推断那来自 _谁_ 。

外面看起来已是正午，即使下雨的天空看起来阴沉又漆黑。但侦探觉得自己可以再等几个小时好让自己完全醒过来，塞点食物到胃里，再忍受着疼痛直到自己可以无视它。他套上了一件毛衣，并不觉得灵感来源显而易见的灰色织物和胸口中央明目张胆的蝙蝠图案很有趣。匆匆穿上袜子他就慢慢走了下楼。等待着他的是一碟事先做好的丰盛三明治和几块曲奇。Alfred一定是外出了，但这男人总会在这种情形下对Bruce的醒来时间有着诡秘的第六感。

Bruce抓起碟子扫了眼窗外，噼里啪啦的雨点让他有了个主意，他穿过庄园直至到达了收藏丰富的藏书室。他在房间东北角的大窗台上摆上了许多枕头，放下食物去取出了一本书，然后带着它回到那个自己布置得十分舒适的角落开始阅读。

他不是很清楚过了多久。但就这么一次，即使那只人家送的怀表就躺在身边，他也懒得主动看时间。他不在乎。《神曲》是他难得准许自己享受的消遣，而在那可怕的“度假”后，稍微放下自己的忧虑并不让他感到愧疚。这旨在放松，旨在忆起放松的感觉，旨在让他能在这个受之无愧的时刻中深陷进自己唯一真正的业余爱好里。而看着Dante跟Virgil*在各种奇怪风景和情节下的游历，与这个时代、这份现实相比，书中的场景竟更让Bruce觉得联系紧密，即使本来应当相反。(*但丁和但丁最崇拜的古罗马诗人维吉尔，维吉尔陪但丁游历了地狱和炼狱）  
好吧，Bruce从来就没声称自己不是“矛盾”一词活的化身。

就在他踏入第九层地狱，那个可怕寒冷、被冰雪覆盖着的地方时，Bruce深陷入了书中对Lucifer的描述和Gustave Doré画出的对应画面里。因此在头上被放上了某样东西时，他差点把书都扔了。那是一件手织的，他非常熟悉的…… _蝙蝠状_ 的东西。该死，这是第二次这罪魁祸首偷偷靠近他了。

 

“Clark，立刻把它从我头上拿下来，不然我会保证你即使用上你那堆乱七八糟的超级视线也再没法见到它。”他断然说道，眉间愤慨的皱褶让他的不悦显而易见。

Clark飘了出来，一阵低沉洪亮的笑声响彻了藏书室，他坐着悬浮在侦探面前的窗台上方。“这是我妈妈给我的礼物，你很清楚，所以我知道你绝对不会伤害它的。”Clark自信地说道，一个没脸没皮的露齿微笑推高了他两边的嘴角。

Bruce扬起一边眉毛，尽管再没看进去一个字，他的眼睛依然黏在书页上，他问道：“是Lara告诉你我会知道，还是你自己猜的？”

Clark回答：“她说的。”

Bruce张开了嘴，但沉默无言，千万个问题在舌尖滑过只是他一个都无法开口问出来。他合上双唇，深深地皱起了眉头，侦探不知道该怎么问Jor-El和Lara有没有在生他的气，有没有因为他而陷入麻烦，城市有没有正常地被装瓶，还有很多其他在心上划过的问题。他想知道一切，不过他的声音却不想好好工作。感谢上天，Clark似乎能像他轻松阅读书本一样读懂Bruce的表情，因而他脸上出现了一个温和的笑容。

氪星人开口道：“我知道你会感兴趣，首先，城市里一切都安好；虽然我是作为一个心灵投影拜访它的——多亏了J'onn，但我能看得一清二楚。”他不再漂浮，好好地坐到了窗台上。“关于不少人这些年来都睡在街角后巷这件事，你是对的，不过他们都对此非常宽容，鉴于他们有幸得以继续生存，即使是在一个瓶子里。一个议会成员甚至向我承认，一旦习惯了稍轻的重力和稍厚的大气层，事情就没那么糟糕了。”

Bruce小心地合上书，终于抬眼望向对方，他脸上满是疑问：“那么…… 那些议员没有对我做的事感到震怒？”他的语气里渗入了一丝恫吓继续问道：“他们没有因为我的行为而惩罚Jor？”

如果Clark的笑容有任何变得更加温和柔软的可能，那他成功了，一股难以名状的情绪明目张胆地入驻了他的双眼。那是一种Bruce无法言明的情绪。“不，他们没有。首席议员或许一整天都有点忙，但其他议员只是很高兴自己还活着。他们最终安定下来，接受了过往，开始创建一套适合新境况的制度。他们甚至没想起我父亲或者你来，他们不知道这一切都是 _你_ 做的。

但我的父母 _知道_ 。对此，对你…… 我父亲有非常多的话想说，他真的很想见见你，跟你交谈。”Clark的嘴角稍微往下扯了一点，显示出对于自己话语的认真：“他想跟你道谢。”

无意识的，Bruce的脸因为愤慨皱了起来，在他能阻止自己之前，一声嘲弄滑出了他的嘴角。“我最不希望发生的就是因为我做过的事收到感谢”，他的话让Clark的眉毛因为惊讶扬了起来，“我希望的只是他们能安全，城市能幸存—— 我做那一切不为得到任何人的感激。我只是出于非常自私的原因才做那件事的。”

自己的声音让Bruce微微震惊，但他的情绪没被Clark察觉，因为对方正一手拍到自己眼睛上，摇着脑袋不可置信地大笑了起来。“上帝”，他边咯咯地笑着边咕哝道，“我发誓，只有 _你_ ，Bruce，会把救了我的亲生父母和一城我的同乡这种举止称为‘自私’。”他满足地叹息着，手向下滑过五官，掌跟托着下巴，公然在脸上展示着心中的愉悦：“你真是令人难以置信。”

Bruce轻蔑地撇了撇下唇，平淡地说道：“不，我不是，我是实用至上。我拥有救助他们和整座城市所需的手段和知识，我就去做了。就是这么简单。”他别开眼看向一旁，脸上的表情在不自知的情况下越发温柔。他在Clark能开腔之前补充到：“那只是纯粹的利己，我所做的事…… 有那么多的事情可能出错，人们可能会受伤，但我还是那么干了…… 仅仅因为某个童子军曾经告诉了我他的圣诞愿望。”

 

 

随之而来的极度寂静里充满了各种各样的情绪，其中大部分都出自Bruce对自己刚刚冲口而出的话的焦虑和难受，还有前述“童子军”放射出来的未知情感。在他俩有人有动作之前，时间仿佛过了好几个小时那么久。但实际上，不过是几分钟后，Clark的衣料摩挲声就传进了Bruce的耳中，而在侦探来得及抬头查看原因前，他就感觉对方的手落在了他头顶上。或者，更准确地说，落在了一直栖息在他脑袋顶端的填充小蝙蝠上。

  
Clark慢慢移开了小蝙蝠，Bruce也终于抬眼望向他，在意识到对方比预料中离自己更近得多，还直直盯着自己的脸时心中猛颤了一下。他没有缩开，而两人间空间的缺乏让Bruce的心脏承受了各种苦恼—— 他苦恼地意识到，Clark肯定已经明白了。他张开嘴想说话，虽然不知道该说什么，但只要能打破那片死寂他什么都愿意说。但他被迅速阻止了，那个手织小蝙蝠玩意儿被按到了他的唇上，薰衣草香味充盈了他的感官。

  
“Bruce”，Clark开了口，这名字听起来神秘得远超它的主人所想，“我觉得我们需要就‘自私’的定义进行一番严肃的讨论。”他的嘴弯成了一个迷人度破表的微笑，Clark继续说：“因为那完全没法指代你所做过的事，尤其在最后，你更愿意牺牲自己以让它顺利完成。”一丝感伤落在了氪星人的眉间，但Bruce几乎没注意到它，他的脉搏正因对方的话语热切躁动着。

  
他抬起一只手放到了Clark的手上，一个看起来单纯旨在将对方的手和填充小动物从自己嘴上移开的举动，但他没有放开彼此交缠的手，只是将它们放到了两人之间，不安地垂眼凝视着。他稍稍不安地低声开口，近乎耳语：“你说得仿佛很清楚我愿意做什么一样，”

  
“我 _确实_ 清楚”，Clark迅速回答，他模仿着Bruce说那几个相同的字时所用的语调，那种充分显示了他 _确实_ 清楚知道的程度的语调。在Bruce能对此发表任何意见前，侦探抬眼甩给了他一个无力的瞪视。Clark说：“你知道，在我父亲告诉我的许多事中，他特别详细讲述了那艘他亲手打造，最终带我到地球上的飞船。毕竟那是他最得意的作品之一，而我叫他科学怪人没叫错。”

  
“几年前我发现了飞船的数据库，那里除了有关于氪星和我父母的所有资料，还有更多的：我父亲做各种研究时大声口述的音频资料，他将它们保存下来好让我长大之后可以听。显然，他一直让飞船的录音软件保持着工作状态，时不时检查一下它以删除他认为没用的资料。而这，让储存数据的水晶有足够的空间记录下它们最后时刻听到的语音。”

  
这下，Bruce的眼睛瞪大了——那是他脸上唯一一个泄露出这一信息对他造成多大困扰的变化。但Clark没有被干扰，他继续说道：“而事实上，它最后记录到的语音，发出人是 _你_ 。”Clark的视线现在直直望向对方，浑身上下每一根线条都刻满了庄严。Bruce开始觉得自己要心烦意乱了。

  
“我想你大概听不到多少，考虑到当时星球正在我身边、在船的四周爆裂着。”Bruce平静地声明，虽然他自己也充分意识到这不过是一次自我安慰的企图，说Clark只是在虚张声势的无力尝试。如果这能被视作吹牛的话。毕竟如果飞船当时真的在录音，那他的话语的确是能被录到的最后一段语音。

  
Clark像是想起一个内部笑话一般自顾自地笑了笑，他温柔地说：“事实上，你会对飞船外部麦克风的优秀质量感到吃惊的，即使它的工作环境那么的吵杂。”

  
这就是了，Bruce非常可能要不好了，如果他不能迅速逃走的话；而他能逃走的概率几乎为零，鉴于追逐方的速度比子弹还快。他在心里默默回放了他当时说的所有话，他把那场真挚到让人心烦的对白的每一个字都认真检视了，每一个碎片都细细察看了。一个字比一个字该死。如果Clark真的听到了Bruce跟他告别前所说的每一个字，那一切就都公开了…… 他的情感，所有他向自己发誓永不言说的东西，都被意义所指的那个人知道了。

  
Bruce突然发现自己处在了两个火山口间：要不Clark会温柔地拒绝他，然后在新情况下两人的友谊不复从前；要不Clark的态度很快就会变得不那么宽容而且更加愤怒。他现在不顾一切地想收回当初自己向小婴儿Kal表白心迹的冲动。

  
或者就这样立刻原地消失。那也行。

  
但是，Bruce不仅没有收到拒绝和怒火，反而收到了更令他摸不着头脑的东西，不过那也相当令人感激，因为它让对话的方向完全改变了。“为什么是神曲？”Clark问道，赢得了侦探疑问的视线和一道扬起的眉毛。

  
Bruce不急不忙地思考着答案，他直起背来靠在了窗台边缘，将手从Clark的手中抽了出来，放到了书上，指尖轻描着封面锯齿状的边缘，眼随指动。

  
他答道：“我父母尽了一切努力意图将哥谭建成一个更美好的地方。他们希望世界能看到他们眼中那个美好的哥谭，而我的父亲特别希望我也能继续怀抱这个目标，因此在一个雨天里，我们一同坐在藏书室中时，他开始给我念《神曲》。一开始我不懂原因，但我越听越多每层地狱中那些可怕吓人的描述，炼狱中的萧条和诡异的永恒，和天堂里不可言传的美丽；而但丁，一个迷惘的凡人，亲眼见证了所有这一切，还因这趟旅程重新找到了自己的道路…… 我最终明了。但丁见尽人类生前死后所能做到的事，一切悲惨与一切荣耀，而在道路尽头，他仍能找回自己。就像我的父亲在见证过最坏与最好的哥谭后，在这里找到自己的一席之地；就像我最终也找到了自己的。我不认为他期望我会长成现在的样子，很显然；但我真心相信他总会希望我能记住，即使哥谭让我经历了她所能创造出的所有地狱，在旅程的尽头也总有美好在等待，我所有的忍耐总会有它真正的意义。”

  
在把视线移回到对方身上时，Bruce完全无法理解Clark投向他的表情，那似乎是某种以尊敬为底板，介于感动与洞悉之间的情感。而不管他在氪星人的脸上看到的是什么，Bruce的心都因它紧紧纠成了一团。同时，他发现自己的手无意间抬起伸出，意欲给予Clark的脸庞温柔的触碰。幸好他及时发现了它的意图，在无法挽回之前收了手，硬生生改变了它的企图与方向，转而梳理了自己的头发一下。如果他足够幸运，对方应该没能发现蹊跷，但他猜那大概很难，毕竟他自己都知道Clark以往对他有多么心细如尘。

  
尤其是你知道那个人对你相当喜爱。

  
令人欣慰的是，在Bruce来得及对此在内心开展对自己的持久攻击贬损前，Clark就稍稍欺身上前，脸上挂满好奇开口问他：“那在你经历完一切，经历完氪星扔到你面前的所有地狱之后…… 你也因此找到你的‘真正意义’了吗？”

  
Bruce真的从没这样思考过那件事，但既然现在被问到了，答案简直呼之欲出。他在氪星上做的每一件事，最终都是为了Clark；而他走的每一步，都将他那并不想的“神魂颠倒的迷恋”变成了真正的爱。他在氪星上不仅拯救生命，被推到自己的极限；更在最后跌入命定劫数中，被包围在水晶和邪恶的鲜绿色河流里时，真正找到了自我。他曾愿意为了Clark能再见到亲生父母而去死。如果那都不是真正的意义，那他也不知道什么能算是。

  
但“真正的意义”如果只会让你失去自己最好的朋友，那它该死的根本毫无意义。

  
“是的，找到了。”Bruce老实回答道，他凝望着氪星人，脸上每一道线条都充满了坚定。“但我痛苦地意识到所有我在氪星期间推断出来的事都仅仅与我自己相关，而不是你，无论你在录音里听到了什么，它们都决不应带给你任何压力，或者让你觉得亏欠我什么，或者其他一样蠢的想法。我觉得大概最好你能假装自己从来没有——”

  
Clark再次毫无预警地把填充小蝙蝠按到了他的唇上让他安静下来，他的眼神是那么的温柔而顽皮，让侦探完全不知道怎么反应是好；他正努力给这人一条退路呢，结果却被打断了。

  
Clark沉默了一下之后说：“Bruce，帮我一个忙，闭上你的嘴。”这让Bruce的眉毛烦躁地皱了起来，Clark却因此柔和地笑了。“噢，顺便为我闭上双眼。”而Bruce只是狠狠地瞪了他一眼，双颊落上了一丝沮丧的色彩。Clark恳求道：“拜托了？”

  
嘴里嘟囔着听起来像是一声焦躁的“好吧”，Bruce闭上了双眼，静静等待着，脸部除了前额外都放松了下来。他思绪翻飞，暗忖着Clark大概是要揍他了，或者甚至趁他看不到就此离开。因此他完全没预料到织物的触觉离开了他的感官，却被更温暖，更柔软，更 _有机的_ 感觉所取代。

  
他猛然睁开双眼，心如鼓擂。他们比之前近 _太多_ 了，在看到Clark的双眼直视入自己眼底时，Bruce完全没法形容自己的震惊。他的大脑也没办法接受 _Clark_ 竟然正在 _亲吻_ 他，而不是揍他这个事实。当一条舌头颤动着划过他的下唇时，他的头脑就这么美妙地当机了，那一瞬间，Bruce的眼睛再次阖上，后颈被紧紧抱住。而随着吻的加深，他自己的双手则死攒住了对方衬衫的前襟好紧抓住这个不可能的场景。

  
他心中有一部分想推开对方，问问那Lois怎么办，仿佛他自己的情感只是被童子军出于感激而顺势迎合；但他剩下那部分毫不在意。Bruce想要这个想了大概有永久那么久了，虽然实际上大概是从他们第一次见面开始，但他的愿望也是时候该实现了，不管是否出于感激或者瞬间的荒唐。

  
最终他们分开了，仅仅因为Bruce很不幸的，只是个需要呼吸的普通人类。他们没有费心拉大彼此间的距离，只就那么凝视着对方，两人都满脸绯红，而Clark的嘴唇被吻得愈加美丽饱满*。Bruce觉得自己该说点什么，现在是终结Clark的责任感的好时机，如果那是实情的话。但在他能干点什么之前他再次被惊到失语了：氪星人脸上绽出了一个最为绚烂的笑容。而就在Bruce震惊的那一瞬间Clark行动了，他拉着Bruce直到两人都水平躺倒在窗台上，现在侦探简直整个人都躺在了他身上，而书本则被遗忘在了身旁的地板。（*就是被吻肿了，我怕这么直接会没啥美感，如果觉得现在这样太啰嗦请告诉我我改回来。）

Clark埋在Bruce的头发里毫不害臊地宣告（声音模糊）：“我也爱你，Bruce。但不像你，我一直都 _知道自己_ 爱你，从你把我摔进夜店的桌面那一刻起。”

  
世界仿佛一下子变得明晰了起来，仿佛它一直不知道如何正确旋转然后突然明白了该怎么转；一切如同两个舞者终于落入了同一节奏。Bruce从没想过有Clark也爱他这个可能性，但现在他知道自己不会被拒绝了，他不会成为任何人恼怒的对象，他的情感原来一直都有获得同等的回报…… 嗯，突然之间一切都说得通了。那就像玩寻找Waldo的游戏一样说得通：你花费了几个小时在一张复杂混乱的图片中找他，久到你觉得他根本就不在图里；然后突然之间你就找到了他，然后你会觉得，你本该知道他一直都在的。

  
这就像，Bruce本来应该看得出Clark一直以来都爱着他的；而不是草率地否认这个想法，不是跌入没人会真正爱他这个想法里。

  
Bruce紧了紧抓在Clark衣服上的手，将自己的脸藏进了对方的颈窝里，抑制不住地微笑了起来。他毫不在意Clark是否会感觉到他脸上那喜人的弧度。他太开心了，没闲心去在意。朱庇特在上，他今天准许自己表现出来，即使大部分已经被掩藏起来了。这是他目前为止收到过最好的礼物，而就这么一次，他决定要沉浸其中。

  
“你确定这是你想要的吗？”

  
很显然他的嘴巴没接收到他们正“沐浴在幸福中”的信息。好好想想吧。

  
Clark动了动直到能看见Bruce的脸，他抬起双手轻轻扶住了黑暗骑士的脑袋好让他们保持住眼神接触，那脸上的表情是Bruce所见过他最为坚定的，他说：“你可能觉得我有时候冒冒失失的，或者在某些情况下很幼稚，但这，是我打心底里知道我自己想要的东西。”他的拇指轻拂着侦探的脸颊。“我真心爱着你，Bruce，不管你沉郁的内心相信与否。”

  
或许是天性使然，但Bruce忍不住怀疑了Clark一下，考虑到他自己过往在情场和其他人际关系中的败绩；他跟刺客的女儿、猫大盗、对所有人都那么尖刻的记者约会。但是Clark望进他眼里的样子，他温柔触碰着他的方式，仿佛他是值得珍视的，无声告诉他没什么值得害怕的。就这么一次，他相信有美好的事物，有积极的事物，即使未来有可能是混乱的分手，甚至更糟，但这一刻，Bruce只想去爱和被爱，让后果见鬼去吧。

  
“证明。”Bruce要求到。他的嘴角得意地弯了弯。

  
Clark咧着嘴笑着回答：“非常乐意。”然后让他们的嘴唇再次相接，并从侦探的嘴里哄出了一声满意的轻哼。

  
不像但丁，Bruce从炼狱出发，他满怀不对劲的感觉横穿过陈腐的小径（如果还不至于了无生气的话），在那里他至少还能找到一些他生命中像样的东西，但那如此罕有，也难以欣赏。然后21号到来，他被直直拽入地狱，它给了他虚伪的宁静生活和家庭，只为喧嚣地把那从他身边硬生夺走，地狱野蛮地从行星的中心将自己撕扯出来，只为向他展示地狱真正的模样。地狱就在环绕着他的毁灭中，在近在眼前的死亡里，在他送走了感觉到的唯一纯粹欢愉后。而现在，Bruce终于圆满了。

 

Bruce终于找到了天堂。

  
“圣诞快乐。”Clark在吻间轻语，他声音低沉，一直震进了Bruce的心里。

  
Bruce抬起一只眼瞥了瞥房间另一头的日历，是在，这是他最为轻视的节日，然而就在这天，他在亲热，跟Clark Kent，Kal-El， _超人_ 。

  
似乎圣诞节也没那么糟糕？

  
Clark玩闹地轻咬着Bruce的下唇退开了一点，他说：“别以为这样就可以不去再见见我的父母，不过这次你要 _跟我一起_ 去了。”

  
啊，操。

  
……不，还是值得的。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是为WF礼物交换活动写的，是给可爱的Mithen的礼物， 她点的梗是："Bruce通过时间旅行或者是堡垒里复杂的全息投影，得到了一个跟Kal宝宝和他的家人见面互动的机会。我一开始觉得他不可以改变过去拯救氪星，但是管他的，亲爱的作者，如果你觉得那可以实现的话，请让Bruce拯救氪星，来个开心疯了的AU吧。"
> 
> Bruce大概是拯救不了氪星啦，但是他绝对救了对于Clark来说意味着整个世界的那两个人~❤
> 
> 关于这个故事的背景架构：这是个AU，所以并非完全没参考，不过两个人的性格偏向于动画系列里跟正联卡通里的杯面跟酥皮，所以可以脑补一下动画里的那两只。当然为了有趣也融合了一些漫画的设定。Thomas老爷去氪星的那段就是来自超蝙斜线漫里 "Fathers"那个故事。我绝对建议大家去看看那个，我的最爱之一啦（超明显的嘿嘿）。至于关于Krypton, Jor and Lara的描述, 也是主要参照"Fathers"里的，然后加上一些里夫主演的那些超人电影里对氪星的相关描述。  
> 我希望我写出来还好，而且Mithen和你们也能喜欢这个故事。这是我写的第一篇以美漫和卡通人物为主角的同人，我已经尽了最大能力去完成了。希望我的完美主义和偏执有帮到我。如果有人看得开心那我就快乐。对了，我自己写Jor爸爸和Lara妈妈这对有趣的父母时，就写得很开心。我无怨无悔。
> 
> 续集在写，这次轮到Clark去玩时间旅行了，当然啦视角就是Clark的了。所以Jor粑粑跟Lara麻麻肯定继续出镜（Martha麻麻跟Johnathan粑粑也会有！），然后这次就可以换成Bruce宝宝跟他的爹哋妈咪这个口味了。期待~~~
> 
> 感谢你们给了我癫狂的写作和情节一个机会。感激你们的评论。我爱你们，我亲爱的读者~ ❤❤❤。拜拜（我们下次见）。


End file.
